Improvements not Changes!
by Parisa01
Summary: "But mama, I don't want to change, I want him to love me for me!" "Dear, these are improvements not changes!" Full summary inside! Pairings: Main-RikuXOC Minor-RoxasXOC RikuXSelphie Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Singing and Fainting!

Hello everyone I'm back with another fanfic, yes I know, it's another Riku one, but I just see him easy to pair with! I don't own Kingdom hearts! Well the title basically means that the OC will improve not change. You'll find out soon! Everyone (Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Selphie, Roxas, etc.) are the same age!

* * *

Full Summary:

Haruka hates wearing dresses, makeup and all that junk, because it reminded her of someone special to her, who she lost. She is best friends with Riku and loves him to bits, but she can't confess. Haruka tries and tries to make him notice her as more than friends and she finds out that he's in love with someone else; Selphie. To make it worse, when Riku starts going out with Selphie, the distance grows further away from Haruka and Riku. Heartbroken, she decides to go to her home world, and stay there for her 1 week holiday. She leaves, along with her father and Axel without saying anything to her friends. Riku starts to get really worried about her, and realises how special she really is to him.

Haruka meets up with her old friends, Roxas and Olette and finds out that they are going to move to destiny islands. She tells them everything that has happened. Haruka's mother comes into her dreams and tells her about the days, her daughter use to wear dresses and reminds her that she will improve, not change. Day by day, they make her wear dresses, do her hair and wear makeup. She starts to act like a real lady, but deep inside Haru is still there. They decide that Roxas is going to be her 'boyfriend' in order to make Riku jealous.

Haruka returns to the islands as a new woman, and she attracts attention from everyone, especially a certain best friend. He starts to get jealous of Roxas and finally realises that he has fallen in love with Haruka and that it was her all along; the girl of his dreams, his best friend. But will he confess his love to her? Or will she confess her love for him? How will it end?

* * *

**Improvements not Changes! **

Name: Haruka

Nickname: 'Haru' (by guys and friends on destiny islands) 'Ruka' (in later chapters by other friends)

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 15in

Relatives: Hikaru (Father) Axel (Elder brother, by a year) Harumi (Mother/Deceased)

Crush/Love: Riku

Best Friend: Riku and ? (In later chapters)

Looks: Long bright red curly hair (like Taylor Swift), bright emerald green eyes, long eye lashes, crescent like eye brows, light pink lips, slim and tall with supermodel figure. (Look at pic)

Key Information: She used to live in Twillight Town, until her mother died in a car accident. Harumi was a model until she was pregnant with Haruka, but after she was born, the ex-model became a fashion designer.

Haruka was very close to her mother and loved to dress up, shop, and do her hair. But when her mother died, she hated all that because it reminded her of her mother. And so, she started to change. She liked playing and hanging around with the guys, sports and games. Haruka started never wore dresses, skirts, or heels. She would never let her hair down or do anything with it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Singing and Fainting**

The alarm rang in Haruka's ear; she lifted her head and slammed it. She looked at it, '7:30am Saturday' and got up. The red haired girl took some clothes had a cool shower and brushed her teeth. Haruka wore a blue t-shirt saying 'Keep calm and chill out!' and chino shorts, with blue and white Adidas trainers. She dried and brushed her natural curly hair and tied it up in a very high messy ponytail. The teenager took her phone and placed it into her pocket with her Dr Dre headphones.

She ran downstairs, and popped her apron on. Since she was 8, Haruka was the woman of the house. It was a Saturday so she was the one who had to make breakfast for her father, who worked as a business man. Haru placed her headphones over her ears and hit the music on, full volume; Moves like Jagger, Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera.

She started whistling as she got the eggs. Haruka started to shake as she sung. As she cooked the eggs, she started busting up some moves, like Jagger. Oblivious to her father's presence, she sung louder and louder. The dancing and singing teen got the eggs and in a separate pan she flipped the pancakes. Hikaru sat at the table, read the paper, and tapped his feet to his daughter's song. The song finished and another came on; We are young, Fun.

A very tired and irritated Axel yawned and walked into the kitchen. Hikaru looked up at his son and smirked. Axel sneered, and Haruka placed breakfast on the table and took her headphones out but still sang. "TONIGHT! WE ARE YOUNG!" and Axel joined in, "SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WE COULD GO HIGHER, THAN THE SUN!" Their father just shook his head mumbling, "I live in a house full of rock stars!"

"Yo Ax!" Haruka grinned and high fived her brother. "Yo Haru!" They sat down and munched on their breakfast. "Hey dad!" Haruka said and Hikaru answered, "Good morning, Haruka." He finished off his coffee and stood up. "Looks like I'm going then!" He checked the time. "Bye Dad!" Axel and Haru said in unison and he left.

"I don't understand, why don't you sing like that at school?" Axel asked, as he collected dishes. "Well, I don't feel comfortable when I'm singing in class." Haru answered as she wiped the table with a cloth. "Everyone knows that little Miss Selphie Tilmitt is the music teacher's favourite singer." She said in a mocking voice, trying to impersonate Selphie. Haruka started to wash the dishes and Axel relaxed on the chair. "Well you sing better than her!" He pointed out, and his younger sister snorted and rolled her eyes at the compliment. "Yeah, whatever!"

When she was finished, the green eyed girl suggested, "Hey, let's go and hang out at the beach today." Her brother smiled at the thought. "Sure thing sis!" With that said they both took their keys, Axel locked the house and walked out of the bungalow. They lived just 5 minutes from the beach and Haruka smirked evilly; she had a plan. "Hey Axel, last one to the beach has to make dinner!" Axel laughed at this and accepted the challenge. "Okay! 3, 2, 1!" Brother and sister started to run, with Axel being in the lead. "Looks like I'm gonna relax tonight." He closed his eyes and stated cockily. The pyro opened his eyes and was shocked to see Haruka sprint past him easily. "Yeah, you are, aren't you?" She giggled and ran so fast that she reached the beach in 2 minutes.

* * *

Axel came to a stop and panted heavily with his hands on his knees. "Hehe, I win!" She winked playfully at her elder brother. "Haru!" The said girl heard a familiar deep voice, her heart escalated rapidly, her cheeks felt warm and she looked up.

It was Riku, with his silver hair and his deep oceanic eyes. He wore an open shirt with blue jeans. Her cheeks went red at the sight of his muscular chest. "Oh hey Riku!" He walked up to her and smiled, "You look red what's wrong?" He asked concerned and she got flustered. "Um, uh, ummm…" She felt a cool hand on top of her forehead. "Have you got a fever?" The silver haired teenager was so close to her, that she felt his hot breath on her face. Haruka gulped, her heart was beating so fast that it could leap out of her chest. She was getting light headed, he was just so close to her and he was touching her! She closed her eyes and wondered if she was dreaming.

Suddenly Haruka fell back and was saved by Riku's strong arms. "Haru?" He shook her by the shoulders, but she didn't respond; Haruka had fainted. He became more worried about his best friend who lost consciousness. "Haru? Wake up!" He barked at her, but she didn't. 'I wonder why she fainted.' He thought.

"Haruka?" Axel asked as he composed himself, stood up and looked at his sister. His eyes widened, "What happened to her?" He asked as he rushed to her unconscious sister. "I don't know she went red all of a sudden and fainted." Riku answered, and Axel smirked. "Oh, I know a way to wake her up." He said deviously and Riku raised an eye brow. "What is it?" Axel started laughing like a villain and the boy next to him stared at the pyro as if he was crazy. "I don't trust you on this." Riku muttered under his breath. "I'm his damn sister, dude! Trust me, she'll wake up!" The red haired boy grinned, looking as innocent as he can. "Okay…"

Axel took his sister by the shoulder and shook her wildly while shouting, "HARUKA, DAD CHUCKED AWAY ALL YOUR PS3, XBOX AND GAMES!" Haruka opened her eyes, and they were larger than plates. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed dramatically and finally got up. "See I told you!" He pointed up the thumbs up to Riku, who was completely shocked. 'So that's how you wake her up!' The awoken teenager looked at her surroundings and got up. "What happened?" She asked and Axel grinned like a freak. "Well basically, you fainted."

"Haru!" Riku hugged her tight and her green eyes widened; astonished. She hugged back, savouring -and enjoying the moment. "I-I-" Her hopes were getting higher and higher each second, 'He does gonna say it, he's gonna say it!' She crossed her fingers together and prayed for him to say the words she wanted him to say, since they were 10. "I was so worried about you!" He cried and she sighed hopelessly and Axel sweat dropped. 'Damn it! He is never gonna say it to me.' She thought sadly. You see Haruka has had a crush on Riku since she was 7, and fell in love with him when she was 10.

He pulled away from her and took her hand. "Come on; let's go to the play islands. Everyone else is waiting for us." The pair of best friends ran to a boat, and rowed to the pay island with Axel behind them.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Hiccups and Volleyball!

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hiccups and Volleyball!**

"Hey guys!" Haruka shouted with a big smile as she got out of the boat. "Haru!" The group of boys shouted. "Axel!" The red haired pyro walked next to his sister and smirked. The boys consisted of Sora, Tidus, Vanitas and Wakka.

"Haruka!" Kairi giggled and ran to the red haired girl with a hug. Haru widened her green eyes, she didn't like being hugged. She noticed her laces were undone and ducked down to tie them. The silly mayor's daughter (sorry if I offend anyone who likes Kairi) tripped over Haruka and fell into the water face first. The boys laughed quietly at this but Riku laughed really loudly. "Kairi!" Sora shouted, ran to the girl but tripped over his own feet and fell face first next to Kairi. The auburn haired girl lifted her head and laughed at Sora, and so did the others.

"What's so funny?" Selphie asked as she walked up to the group, with her impersonated 'model' walk, and Namine walked behind her. "Hey Haru." Axel whispered and Haruka looked at him. He swayed his hips like a model and mumbled in a girly voice, "What's so funny?" Haruka couldn't help it; she hugged her belly and started laughing so much, that she sounded like a Hyena. The others turned to her like she was an insane woman. "What's so funny Haru?" Riku asked with a raised an eye brow. Selphie gritted her teeth together and fumed internally. The green eyed girl shook her head and finally stopped.

"Axel –hic" She widened her eyes and everyone twitched. "What is Axel –hic?" Sora asked and Haru punched his head. "Hic." She went red and Vanitas smiled. "Looks like our little Haru's got the hiccups!" He pointed out the obvious. "No –hic, Sherlock!" The hiccup replaced the swear word and the other snickered at that. "It's not hic-ing funny!" Haruka whined and the hiccup replaced yet another swear word. The hiccups were getting worse.

"I blame you-hic!" Haruka shouted and pointed a finger at her brother. Axel raised his hands in a surrender position, "You got me!" He sneered like the devil. "Hic." She gripped her t-shirt with anger. "Yo man, we gotta get rid of da hiccups, or else she'll blow!" Wakka said and Tidus nodded at this.

"Boo!" Sora yelled in Haruka's ear. "Hic." Sora sighed with defeat. Kairi stood in front of her friends and screamed, "Ruka!" Haruka's eyes burned and her heart beat stopped. That was the nickname they use to call her in Twillight Town, and it had been many years since she was called that. "Don't, -hic, call me –hic that! Only, -hic, my –hic old friends –hic call me that!" Selphie giggled at this, and she glared at her, and if glares could kill, she would have died there and then. "It didn't work!" Kairi said sadly and Tidus along with Wakka pulled their scary faces at her. Haruka however sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hic." She crossed her arms around her chest. Axel laughed evilly and stood in front of her, "I am, –hic not going to, –hic, trust you on –hic this. Don't –hic-ing touch me!" She warned and he just sighed. Riku furrowed his eye brows together, and thought about how Axel woke him. 'That outta do it!' He clicked his fingers.

"_HARUKA, YOUR DAD CHUCKED AWAY YOUR PS3, XBOX AND ALL YOUR GAMES!" _The group gasped at this and Axel smirked. They waiting for Haruka's response and it was: "Hic." They all sighed (anime fail expression). Riku then thought of something and smiled, 'this is definitely gonna work.' Haruka was in daze until she was picked up by Riku, bridal style. He started to run to the little island where the leaning tree was. "Riku, –hic what are, you –hic doing?" He didn't answer and they reached the small island. He placed her on the floor at the edge of the island. The others reached there too.

The silver haired boy took his shirt off and she thought she was going to faint again. He cupped her face and she went completely red. "Hic." His cyan eyes sparkled and he leaned closer. "Haruka…" 'OMG, he's going to say it.' She was positive, and Selphie seethed with jealousy. The others were whispering gossip. "Hic." Riku placed both his hands on her shoulder and she closed her eyes, pouting just slightly and waiting for the kiss. "I'm sorry…"

Haru opened her eyes and he pushed her into the water. She thought her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. The moment felt like slow motion, slowly she was falling into the water and BAM, realization hit her. Haruka was slowly sinking into the deep water and she couldn't swim. Then she saw someone jump in, swam and carried her to the seashore.

"Haru! Haru are you alright?" He asked and she opened her eyes. "Riku…" She trailed off and sat upright. Her brother came running and hugged his sister. "Are you okay Haruka?" She laughed dryly, "Yes, I didn't die." The others came running and were relieved to see their friend alright, well except for one.

"Riku, why did you do that? You know that Haruka can't swim!" Sora said and Riku raised his hand. "Do you hear that?" He asked and the others shared confused glances. He smirked, "No more hiccups." Then realization hit her again, she didn't have the hiccups anymore. "That's why you pushed me into the water." She muttered and felt just slightly disappointed, 'And here I was, thinking that he would really say I love you to me…' "I'm sorry-"

Riku was cut off by Haruka who placed her finger on his lips. She looked up at him seriously and then grinned, "You don't have to say sorry Riku, and I should be thanking you." Immediately he hugged her and mumbled, "You're my best friend Haru, I'd do anything for you." 'So that's how he sees me, as only a friend.' But nonetheless, she hugged back and felt so complete in his arms.

"Ahem." Selphie cleared her throat and he pulled away from her. 'Way to kill a bloody moment!' Axel cursed internally. "Hey guys, let's play volleyball!" Tidus suggested, and Haru was up for it. "Yeah!" All the boys said, including Haruka. "But how are you gonna play Haru? You're clothes are all wet." Namine pointed out and Haru smiled. "It doesn't matter, it's like, what, 30˚C out here, it's gonna get dried in minutes." Namine just nodded. The girls sat down under the tree talking about girly stuff and the boys were transforming the beach into a volleyball court.

* * *

"Okay, teams, who wants to be captains." Axel and Haruka shouted, "Me!" They stared at each other, competitively and Tidus sighed, "Okay. Axel pick first!" The green eyed boy examined everyone. "Wakka." 'Damn, he picked Wakka; he's like the best at Blitz!' She furrowed her eye brows together, and then smiled, "Riku." He grinned and ran to Haruka's side, with Selphie closely watching like a Hawk. "You always pick him!" Axel pointed out, "Well he's my best friend!" She wrapped an arm around the silver haired teen's shoulder. "Alright, I pick Tidus!" Riku and Haruka's jaw dropped, "WE GET SORA?" They asked and Sora pouted, "What's so bad about that?" They sweat dropped and shook their heads "Nothing." Haru looked at Axel and noticed him smirking at her and she growled. "Damn you brother." He laughed dryly at that. "I'm not gonna go easy on you, just cuz your my little sister!" Haru however stuck her tongue at him.

They began, and 5 mins into the game it was a tight draw, with Haruka's team losing by a point. "Come on Riku!" Selphie rooted and Riku looked at her smiling dreamily. It was slow motion and Haruka noticed the ball travelling. 'Oh no! It's gonna hit his head! Damn you Selphie!' Haru acted fast and ran to her best friend. "RIKUUUU!" She screamed, slowly he turned his head; she pushed him softly and hit the ball to the ground. "Yeah! Come on Haru!" Sora held the thumbs up and the red haired girl turned to Riku. "Are you alright? You were gonna get hit by the ball, if I didn't do anything!" Riku stared into her eyes, "You care about me that much." He mumbled and she nodded.

It was the last round and they were doing pretty well. That was until, Haruka noticed from the corner of her eye, Sora tying his shoe laces. She face palmed, 'He is so stupid.' Again the ball was flying and it was going to hit the ground next to Sora. 'Oh crap!' "Sora, you idiot get up!" Riku yelled. Haru made a run for it and slammed it to the opposing side. "We won!" Riku shouted and he ran to Haru and picked her up and spun around. "Haruka, it's because of you that we won!" He laughed and she giggled, blushing just slightly. He placed her to the ground. "We won?" Sora asked and they both punched him. "Ow! What was that for?" They both glared at the brown haired boy, "YOU DIDN'T SEE THE DAMN BALL IDIOT!" They roared and he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, whoops, sorry!"

* * *

Heheheee! Stupid Sora! Next chapter is gonna be a bit emotional and dramatic! Please review! Wow, two updates in a day are not easy! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Fury and Heartbroken

Hello everyone! The drama starts here! Sorry if it's short!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fury and Heartbroken **

They finished their games and decided to rest. The group of friends sat down beneath a tree near the girls and everyone was talking with each other, Sora with Kairi, Vanitas with Namine, Wakka and Tidus, but one pair caught Haruka's eye; Riku and Selphie. The silver haired boy looked like he was flirting with her and that he was enjoying it. You could see the expression on his face, his smile and his shining eyes. Selphie obviously loved it whenever boys would flirt with her, and in this case, Riku. Haruka's emerald eyes started burning and brimming with tears. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart.

"Hey guys what are we gonna do for a week?" Sora asked and Haruka kept her eyes glued to the floor in deep thought. "I dunno man; all I wanna do is sleep!" Wakka replied and Tidus agreed, "Yeah, I just want to sleep in this week." The others smiled at that and Kairi said, "I'm gonna go shopping with Selphie and Namine during the week. Hey Haruka, do you wanna come as well?" Haruka was snapped out of daze and stared at the girl with a blank look. She thought about the times, when her mother asked her that and felt a part of her disappear. Haruka sighed and Riku noticed his best friend's strange behaviour. The green eyed girl was going to say something, but she was speechless.

Axel sighed too, "Kairi, you know Haruka doesn't like to shop; especially with friends. So, Sora what are you gonna do for the week?" Immediately he changed and the others looked at Sora. Haruka looked up at her elder brother and mouthed, "You're the best…" The red haired pyro nodded, and Haruka smiled at this. No one knew about how Haruka was like before she came on the islands, so Axel covered up for her. She never told them, what mother her occupation had, and how she was like (Haruka).

"Well, I'm gonna wake up early every morning, do my homework and then go and enjoy myself in the afternoon." He crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, I'm gonna hang out with all my friends and chill." Riku said plainly. Haruka grinned in her mind and leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. "What about you Haru?" She opened her eyes and everybody looked at her. "Eat, sleep and poop!" Axel smirked and winked at the girl playfully. She glared at him and gritted her teeth together, but he just stared back with that cocky smile. Haruka stood up and clenched her fists, and he stood up too.

"Uh-oh…" Wakka, Sora and Tidus squeaked with fear. The red fury was visible behind Haruka's green eyes and she seethed with anger. "You are so gonna pay!" She growled and her brother gulped and sweated like a sinner in a church. "Ummmm…." He trailed off and his eyes were rolling from left to right as if he was watching a ping pong match. The group spectated and the tension was rising. Suddenly he fell to her feet, "Don't kill me, oh mighty Haruka!" He begged and the others laughed at this. Haruka however, grabbed his long bright red hair and pulled him to face her. "Good. So be a good brother and don't anger me ever again." She said with a sweet tone and a grin. The expressions on the faces were like this: O_O but Haruka giggled at this and sat down.

"Me, I'm gonna do all my homework, revise a bit, do the chores and go out with all my friends and have some fun!" She grinned widely and Vanitas asked, "How the hell are you gonna do all that?" "Well, easy, time management like Sora!" Haru answered and pointed at Sora.

Suddenly, Riku got up and asked for Selphie's hand. "Hey Selphie, come on I want to tell you something important." The brown haired girl took Riku's hand and he pulled her up. They walked off and Haruka felt her heart break just a little. 'What could he tell her?' She thought and sighed with deep sorrow. The group started talking again, but Haru stared at the floor, hugging her knees against her chest.

Finally she let out a sigh and got up. 'I need some alone time.' She decided. "Haru are you okay?" Namine asked and she turned to her and smiled sadly. "Yeah, don't worry about me." Namine nodded and Axel stared at her sister, 'I know what's on your mind Haru…' The red haired girl walked to the secret place under the waterfall and entered the cave. Her mood lightened up slightly when she remembered all the memories of her late childhood, she would always talk with Riku in this cave and draw sketches of each other. Haru's trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of 2 people's voices which echoed throughout the cave. Sly and quietly she neared the source and her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight.

Riku held Selphie's hands and looked down at her. "Selphie, I always wanted to tell you this, but never had the chance to." Selphie looked up and grinned, "What is it Riku?" Haruka's breathing came out short and shaky and the tears fell down her eyes. "I love you Selphie." Those words pierced into Haruka's heart and she felt it ripped apart. Haruka felt excruciating pain at the left side of her chest, were her broken heart laid. "OMG! I love you too Riku!" Selphie squealed and hugged him tight. Slowly he hugged her back and Haruka couldn't take it anymore. 'No, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming, yeah, just having a bad nightmare.' But realization crushed her when she saw them kiss. She covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed silently while shaking her head.

The heartbroken girl couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take all the pain, before she would burst out crying and screaming, Haruka walked backwards out of the cave and ran away. Her emerald green eyes stung with tears, and the pain was so agonizing, that it even hurt to breath in or out. 'No, Riku why did you do this? Selphie doesn't even love you!' Haruka felt like shaking Riku by the shoulders and screaming this to him. The tears fell down her face and she could cry a river. Some of her tears were from the heart-breaking pain, but most of it was that the boy she loved for 6 years of her life loved another. Haruka's gentle and fragile was broken into a million pieces.

* * *

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it; the next chapter will be about the distance between Haruka and Riku drifting away, and one call regarding a business trip, that may change her life for the better...

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Dream and phone call

**Chapter 4: Dream and phone call**

She wiped her tears away with her wrist and sniffed. She let out a very shaky sigh and turned on her heel. Slowly, Haruka walked slowly to the beach with her emerald green eyes stuck at her feet. She felt completely empty like a ghost with no soul. The red haired girl walked to her friends like a zombie.

"Hey Haru, are you okay?" Kairi asked and she smiled and nodded. Haruka leaned against a tree and slid down. She took out her phone and placed her headphones in her ears. She clicked shuffle and the first song that came up was Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka. Her eyes closed, when she listened to meaning of the song. "Just be friends…" She whispered and took everything in. Her other friends stared at her and Axel frowned, 'I know what happened…' He thought.

When the heart touching song ended, another came on and it was relaxing; Fireflies Owl City. Haruka relaxed and she let out a sigh and let everything go. All that happened, all the things she saw and found out, vanished into thin air.

_She was having a dream, it was dark the moon was out and was alone on the islands. Haruka wore a long dress, had her hair out and walked on the beach. Suddenly millions of fireflies started surrounding her and she smiled. The red haired girl started dancing on her own, spinning around with the fireflies. Suddenly the fireflies, formed a person; a woman. She had curly red hair and bright blue eyes like her mother. The woman smiled at her and raised her hand. Haruka ran to the woman and when she held her hand, the red haired lady vanished leaving only a few fireflies…_

Selphie and Riku held hands and stared at the girls smiling in her sleep. "What's wrong with her?" Selphie asked with an annoyed tone. "She's tired that's all…" Axel said and patted his little sister's head. Riku stared at his best friend and worried about her just a bit. 'Usually she's never this tired…' He thought to himself and frowned. Selphie noticed this and decided to break the news.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," the others looked at the both of them, "me and Riku are officially going out!" Kairi and the others got up and congratulated the both of them. Riku and Selphie smiled, but Riku's smile soon disappeared when he looked at his best friend.

She looked troubled with tears falling down her face. She started moving uncomfortably in her sleep. "No, don't go…" She mumbled in her slumber and the others turned around. Selphie grinded her teeth together, 'Why the hell does all the attention have to be on her?' Axel walked to his sister and crouched to be eye level with her. "No, please don't go; don't leave me alone, here…" Haruka looked more anxious. Her elder brother placed his hands on her shoulder and shook her, attempting to wake her up. "Wake up Haruka!" He ordered but she didn't. "Don't leave me alone, I need you, I need you, I need you mama!" She cried and Axel's green eyes widened. "Haruka wake up!"

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Haruka looked blank and clueless and took her headphones off. "Haruka…" Axel muttered and the said girl got up and the wind blew. Riku dazed at the girl his heart softened. 'I hope she's okay…' "Haruka?" Sora asked and she looked at him, blankly. "Hm?" The others sighed with relief, "Are you alright?" Sora questioned and she smiled adorably. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hours and hours went by from that little…incident and Haruka noticed something. Riku didn't really hang out with her much and she didn't as well. Whenever they looked at each other, Haru would feel awkward and lowered her gaze, or walk away. Riku found it a bit odd, and worried about this strange behaviour. They didn't speak much either as if strangers.

They were all sitting down when suddenly Haruka felt vibrating in her pocket and heard a ringtone.

"_Hey I heard you were a wild one,_

_Oooh,_

_If I took you home,_

_It'd be a home run,_

_Show me how you'll do,_

_I want shut down the club,_

_With you,_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones,_

_Oooh…" _

Haruka took out her phone a checked the caller; Dad. She took the phone in her hand and stood up. The others waited for her to the pick the call, but she ran off with tears stinging her eyes. 'Haruka, what is wrong with you…?' Riku asked in his head. Haru sprinted fast to the small island where the leaning tree was and looked back to check if anyone was there.

"Hello?"

"**Hello Haruka, it's me."**

"Dad! Riku, he…"

"**What did he do?"**

"He… he loves Selphie!" She cried.

"**Honey, I'm really sorry." **Her father knew about it and kept it a secret; but he couldn't help her.

"Dad, I loved him! I've loved him for 6 years."

"**Sweetheart… I don't know what to say…" **There was a long painful silence.

"Dad, why did you call me?" Haruka asked curiously.

"**Haruka, whatever you do, just don't kill me." **Haruka sighed.

"Don't worry dad. The only person I wanna kill is Selphie." Her father chuckled at this.

"**Haruka, this week I have some business to take care of and it's gonna take me a week. I want you and Axel to look after yourselves and the house." **

"Where are you going dad?" She asked innocently. Haru heard her father sigh on the other end.

"**Twilight Town." **

Please review! Thank you for reading. Sorry if it was short!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Decision and Feelings

**Chapter 5: Decision and Feelings**

* * *

Haruka's emerald green eyes widened and tears fell down her delicate face. "Twilight Town?" She asked and felt the memories flooding into her mind, her home, her friends, her mother. 'Wait, dad said he's going for a week, and I'm gonna be on holiday as well. That means I can…' Haruka's light bulb lit up and she considered the idea.

"Dad, would you mind if you take me along as well?"

"**Of course not dear! But don't you want to spend it with your friends?" **She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No, dad please I beg of you."

"**Okay dear, but ask if Axel wants to come along as well. We will be leaving today, I'll text you when I'm ready, come home, pack and we'll be off to the train station. Okay Haru?" **

"Yes dad. Thanks and I love you."

"**Alright, and I love you too Haruka. Take care then." **

"Bye dad."

"**Bye." **She cut the phone and sighed with relief. 'This is a decision I'm willing to make.' She thought, and then realized something. 'Wait, how am I gonna tell Axel if I don't want anyone to know!?' Then her mind clicked. Haruka opened her phone and texted:

_To: Axel_

"_Hey Axel. Dad just called and he told me that he's going to Twilight Town for some business, for a week. I asked him if I could come too, and he said yes. Do you wanna come with us? Please don't make it obvious in front of everyone; I don't want anyone to know. I just can't bear to see that witch with Riku, and I need a break from all this heartbreak! Message me back your response! Thanks Axel. Dad said he's gonna let me know, when to come home, pack and leave."_

_From Haru_

She sent the message and sat on the tree whilst staring into the distance. 'All I need are some friends right now, some old friends…'

* * *

The red haired boy felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and read the message making sure no one saw it. He sighed at the end; Axel was looking forward to the holiday, hanging out with friends and having fun. Then his eye brows furrowed together. This was her sister, and her heart was broken. She needs some warmth, love and support and made a decision.

_Re: Haru_

"_Haruka, I've thought about this and I've decided that I'm gonna come along too. I think all you need right now is warmth, love and support, and as an elder brother, I'm willing to give it you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Please come back Haru, it's not fun without you! I love you sis."_

_From: Axel_

Haruka picked up her phone and smiled with another tear falling down her cheek. She placed her phone into her pocket and ran to her friends. "Axel!" She said and hugged the said boy. He hugged her back and she whispered very quietly, "Thank you." Haruka pulled away from him immediately and felt a bit happier. "What was **that** about?" Selphie pointed out and Axel and Haru death glared her and shouted in unison, "EVER HEARD OF FAMILY LOVE?" Axel laughed at this and so did the others, but for the first time, Riku glared at her; a warning glare. Haruka lowered her gaze and sighed and Riku realized what he did. 'What's wrong with me? I never glare at Haru like this? I need to apologize.'

"Haruka," he began, Haruka snapped up and looked at him with her sparkling eyes. 'Wow, she looks adorable and beautiful. Wait? What am I saying she's my best friend…?' His cheeks went pink and warm and she waited for him to answer. But just when he was about to say something, her phone vibrated and made a sound. Haruka took out her phone and read the text:

_To: Haru_

"_Honey, it's time to come home, I've just finished work and I'm on my way home, we are gonna leave in around an hour."_

_From: Dad_

She texted an okay to her dad and sent it. Haruka looked up at Axel with a straight face which held no emotion whatsoever. Her elder brother sent her a look asking, 'What's wrong?' She frowned and nodded whilst mumbling, "Dad…" His mouth shaped like an 'O' and knew what it was. The group stared at the siblings and Sora asked, "Hey what's going on? Who was that?" Haruka turned to the boy and smiled hiding her true emotions. "It was my dad. We just need to go home now." She answered with the truth; they were going home, to Twilight Town. Sora pouted, "Aw, you guys are leaving now?" Axel sweat dropped and Haruka laughed dryly with a few tears in her eyes. "Don't worry; we'll be back before you know it…" She said with thumbs up.

They ran to the seashore where Axel's boat was. The others followed them too and Riku frowned. Axel untied his boat and sat in it. Haruka however looked at the ground and closed her eyes. She thought about how Twilight Town would look like, and her friends, Seifer, Olette and finally her best friend Roxas. Then she thought about Riku, and how he would react to the news. Would he miss her or will he just carry on normally?

"Haruka." Axel muttered and she opened her eyes. He was waiting in the boat. "Oh right." She scratched the back of her neck rather nervously. She placed 1 foot in the boat and sighed. 'Here it goes. Goodbye plays island, for a week.' Haru thought. Riku couldn't take it; there was this strange feeling deep in his heart, it was painful yet comforting. She was acting differently and he was worried about this and her. The others said their goodbyes and she turned her head ready to get onto the boat.

"Haruka!" Riku shouted and she turned around, they stared at each other for just a few seconds and Haruka smiled. 'That smile, it's not right, it's as if she's hiding something, as if she's suffering deep inside, but why? Haruka what's wrong with you? Why do I feel this weird feeling for you?' A tear fell down her left cheek and she whispered, "Goodbye, Riku…" She turned around and got onto the boat. Axel rowed the boat, but Haruka never turned back, if she did, she would burst into tears, just by looking at Riku. The silver haired boy however, sighed and the wind blew. 'Haruka…come back…' He thought silently.

* * *

The pair reached the main island and got off the boat. They walked to their house in complete silence and finally reached their bungalow. Axel twisted the key and they walked right in. Without further delay, Haruka ran to her room, with tears falling down her face, shut the door, and started packing. She stuffed all her stuff into her suitcase, including some DVD's of some happy memories she had with Riku. It took her only 5 minutes to pack and when she was finished, the red haired girl exited her room and went downstairs.

In 10 minutes, her father and Axel came downstairs with their suitcases too. There was a painful silence growing between the trio and Hikaru checked his watch, "I think it's time for us to go now." He suggested and they walked out the door, with Haruka staring at her feet and numerous tears falling down her face. Father, son and daughter walked to the train station and the journey was quiet.

It was finally time for the trio to board the train to Twilight Town. Hikaru and Axel went in first, and Haruka stood there with one foot in the train. She closed her eyes, and imagined Riku, with his beautiful face, his shiny silver hair, his sublime aqua eyes, his cheeky smirk and his sweet personality. Another tear fell down like a leak from a roof, and she sighed. The final whistle went and Haruka got onto the train.

* * *

_On the play island:_

A very depressed and confused Riku sat on the leaning tree staring into the distance. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest; the silver haired boy was in deep thought. Whenever he closed his eyes, he pictured Haruka, happy, sad, angry, and flustered and every other emotion. The teenager didn't know what was wrong with him. Then when Riku thought about his best friend's strange behaviour, he felt his heart sting and ache. He lifted his hand and placed it on the left side of his chest. 'Haruka, what is going on?'

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading. This is the beginning of RikuXOC. Next chapter will be about how, Riku goes crazy (not literally) and searches for Haruka, and when Haruka enters her old town, and meets her old friends.

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight Town and Sadness

**Chapter 6: Twilight Town and Sadness**

It took only an hour and a half to get to Twilight Town. The train came to a stop and they got up. Haruka was the last to get off the train, she stepped off the carriage, grinned, sighed with relief.

"Home sweet home!" She mumbled and walked up to her father and brother. "You like it don't you?" Axel asked and she nodded. "Well, let's go then." Their father led the way and they walked around. All the childhood memories started flooding into Haruka's mind and she smiled. The heartbroken girl felt so much better, but was unable to forget her love. She and Axel found everything the same, with the brick lanes and lamps.

* * *

They reached a lovely apartment, with 3 bedrooms and entered. Haruka rushed to her room and unpacked very quickly. She also got changed, into a red long tank top, blue jeans and red vans. The excited girl ran to Axel who also finished packing, "Hey Axel, wanna go exploring?" Her brother smirked, "You bet, you never know, we might run into some friends!" She grinned at this, "I hope so."

The pair ran to the door until their father called, "Wait, here are your keys and some money if you guys want to get some ice cream." He handed them the items and they were out of the door in just a blink of an eye.

As the pair walked on the streets, many of the elders of the town, recognized them both, they all asked if it was them and rustled their hair or even hug them, very much to Haru's dismay. "Hey where should we go?" Haruka asked and Axel began to think, until he clicked his fingers. "How about the usual spot? That's where we always used to hang out!" His little sister liked the idea and agreed, "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

Riku paced around with his eyes on the floor. 'Why isn't she responding to my texts?' He sent numerous texts to his best friends, who never replied, because her phone was on silent. The silver haired teen started to get even more worried. 'Haruka…' The cyan eyed boy thought about Haruka, even more ever since she left for 'home'. Riku ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. 'Haruka, what are you doing to me?'

He then checked his phone and his light bulb lit up. The worried boy started ringing up his best friend. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times, and she still didn't pick up. 'Haruka pick up!' He pressed the red button on his phone and gave up.

Riku wondered where his best friend would be, and why wasn't she replying to any of his texts. Never in the history of both their lives, did Haruka never picked up the phone, whenever Riku was calling. This made it even worse for him as his palms started getting sweaty, he felt the heat, his heart beat increased, and his breathing came out short. Then he rushed to his boat, got on and left for the main island; in search of Haruka.

* * *

_Twilight Town:_

Haruka and Axel stood outside the usual spot and then looked at each other. Suddenly they pointed at each other and mumbled in unison, "You're going in first." They both glared at each other and Haruka said, "There's only one way to settle this, rock, paper, scissors, best out of three!"

It was hard, but Haruka won it. Axel however sighed, "You always win." Haru however smirked and stuck her tongue out as if she was an immature child. Her elder brother rolled his eyes at this, but inside he smiled, his sister was happy and she was Haru again.

Axel entered the usual place and he saw 3 people. "Axel is that you?" A girl with brown hair asked. She got of her seat and the other 2 boy's jaws dropped to the ground. "Yep! It's good to see you, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas!" He smirked and they all hugged each other in a big group hug. "Dude, it's been 10 years!" Hayner said and Axel nodded, "Yup, a lot has changed ever since." He mumbled the last bit quietly and was referring to Haruka. "Hey, wait, where's…" Before Roxas could carry on, Haruka entered the room.

"Oh. My. God!" Olette squealed and ran to her childhood friend. The brown haired girl looked at her old friend with eyes larger than plates, "Haruka!" Immediately she hugged the red haired teen and her emerald eyes widened. Slowly, Haruka hugged her back. 'How can I reject Olette's hug? She's more than a friend to me, she's a sister.' They pulled away from each other and Hayner pointed out the obvious, "Haruka, you've changed!" Axel and Haruka sweat dropped at this. "Well, obviously, you don't expect me to stay like a 5 year old, now do you?" She asked sarcastically and the others laughed at that.

"Ruka…" Roxas began and she turned to him. Haruka grinned her widest smile, that it hurt her cheeks, at the mention of her childhood nickname. "Roxy!" Haruka ran to him and the blonde haired boy gave her a bear hug. She choked, "Woah, it's nice to see you too Roxas!" The said boy pulled away with a smile on his face. "It's really you!" Roxas exclaimed and she giggled.

"Hey guys, let's go get some sea salt ice cream and go to the clock tower, for old time's sakes!" Axel cheered and the others agreed.

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

Riku searched endlessly, the park, the streets, the mall but no sign of his best friend. "Haruka, where are you?" He asked himself then his mind clicked. "Wait, she might be at home!" He grinned and sprinted to Haruka's house.

He knocked the door and rang the doorbell for 5 minutes. "Haruka!" The silver haired boy yelled and banged on the door, yet there was no response. His eye brows furrowed together and he dug his hand into his pocket. "Well this is an emergency!" Riku mumbled as he took out an extra key. He twisted the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

"Haruka?" He asked and no one replied. 'Where is she?' The teenager worried and felt a part of him missing. He ran up the stairs and entered Haruka's empty room. After that, he went to all the other rooms.

Riku sighed as he locked his best friend's house door. He turned around and slid, leaning against the door. The woeful boy hugged his knees to his chest and shut his eyes. All he could ever imagine was Haruka's beautiful face, elegant giggle and her adorable temper. Riku covered his face with his hands and whispered, "Haruka…" Then a tear fell down his face and he rubbed his eyes. "Why am I crying?" The cyan eyed boy placed his hand on his heart. All of a sudden, the lovely blue sky turned grey and it started to rain. 'It looks like, when you're gone, the islands are sad too, Haruka…'

* * *

_Twilight Town:_

Axel, Olette, Haruka, Roxas and Hayner (in that order) sat on top of the clock tower eating their ice creams, and stared at the sun. "I missed all this, you guys, the town… everything!" Haruka said as she finished her sea salt ice cream. "Isn't it nice on destiny islands Ruka?" Hayner asked and the said girl frowned slightly as she remembered Riku. Roxas noticed his best friend's face, "What's wrong Haruka?" The red haired girl snapped out of daze and looked at him. "Nothing." Roxas sighed and shook his head. "I know you're not telling the truth Haruka, please tell us." He demanded with sparkling eyes and she couldn't help it, who couldn't ignore those super cute puppy dog eyes? Haruka sighed with defeat, "Okay…"

After she finished her story, tears fell down her face and Olette cuddled her. "Haruka, don't cry!" She couldn't take it anymore and she sobbed on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay Haruka…" Olette reassured her and patted her back. "It's not fair! That Selphie is using him just for popularity! I swear I hate girls like that!" Hayner cursed and Roxas commented, "We should do something about this!" Haruka looked up at her best friend. "We?"

Hayner, Roxas and Olette coughed nervously and scratched the back of their heads. "Guys, what's going on?" Axel questioned curiously. "Well, we wanted to surprise you. Me, Roxas and Hayner are moving to destiny islands on Saturday!" Haruka smiled as another tear fell down her emerald eyes. "Really?" She asked with a bit of hope behind her sorrowful eyes. Roxas smiled and held her hand. "Yes, we are." He answered and she wiped her eyes. "But what are we gonna do about Selphie?" Olette asked and the others didn't answer.

Haruka took out her phone to check the time and gasped. 'So many texts and miss calls from Riku. The others looked at her as the tears started welling up in her bright green eyes. "Haruka, what's wrong?" Her brother asked and she answered, "10 messages and 6 missed calls from Riku, I think I should call him back." She set her phone to normal and was about to dial his number until Olette stopped her.

"Haruka don't! If you call him, he's gonna know that you're alright. You shouldn't show him that you're weak. He needs to worry about you, and I think that's the only way he's gonna realise that you're special to him." Haru's childhood friends smiled at her and she felt a bit better. "You guys are the best, thanks for the support. I really appreciate it." Haruka mumbled and Roxas wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's what friends do."

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

Riku opened the door to his house and he was completely soaked. He kept his cyan coloured eyes to the ground and closed the door behind him. The sad teenager walked to the dinner room and sat at the dinner table. "Dear, what's wrong? You're all wet!" Kimiko asked her son and he just placed his head on the table. "Kyo, do something." Riku's mother whispered. "Son, is everything okay?" His father asked and Riku mumbled, "Don't worry, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Sephiroth just smirked, "What happened little brother? You can always tell me." Riku elder brother (by a year), whispered and Riku glared at him. Kimiko, Kyo and Sephiroth continued eating their dinner in silence, until something Kyo said to his wife caught Riku's attention.

"Honey, have you heard that Hikaru has gone to Twilight Town for some business." Kyo said. "Oh, really? Well he deserves a break from all the stress." Kimiko commented.

You see, Kyo and Kimiko were friends with Hikaru and Harumi since high school. Riku's parents knew about Harumi's death, but never told anyone about their friend's occupation or her unexpected death.

Riku's eyes widened and he got up. "Did Haruka go with him by any chance?" He asked and Kyo answered, "I think so. But why?" His father answered and Riku sighed with relief and sat down. "It's nothing…" Riku muttered and Sephiroth sneered. "Missing your little best friend are we Riku?" His younger brother growled and yelled, "Shut up!" He grinded his teeth together and ran up the stairs.

The enraged boy slammed his door and jumped onto his bed. Riku breathed in and out, his chest ached with immense pain, his fingertips and toes went numb and the tears stung his eyes. He looked at a picture he took with Haruka, near his bed side and the tears fell down his face.

'Why do I feel as if I should be more than a friend for you? Haruka what's going on? Please come back home, I miss you…' Riku closed his sublime eyes and his best friend's smiling face popped up in his mind and he fell asleep.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading. Quite intense chapter! Next chapter: Harumi comes into her daughter's dream, and tells her to do something that may change her life forever, and Haruka goes… SHOPPING?!

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: Dream and SHOPPING!

I hope you love this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dream and SHOPPING?! **

Axel and Haruka reached home. "Hey Axel I think I'm going to hit the hay, I'm so sleepy!" She yawned with her bright emerald eyes half open. Her brother smiled and nodded, "Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that said the tired girl ran up the stairs, got changed and jumped onto her bed.

She sighed, 'What a day!' Haruka thought. The girl ran a hand through her red curly hair and closed her eyes. All she could see was Riku and she frowned. 'Why do I always think about you?' She asked herself and let slumber fall upon her.

* * *

_It was a sunny day, the vibrant sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The red haired girl opened her eyes and she was still in her pyjamas, shorts and oversized top. Haruka seemed to be in the middle of a field full of a variety of flowers, with every colour of the rainbow. Butterflies fluttered around her and she looked at her surroundings. 'It's so beautiful here.' _

"_Haruka…" The said girl heard a divine voice from behind her, so divine like soft harps played by angel. She turned around and her emerald eyes widened, the same woman from her dream, she wore a long white dress ending at the floor, had a pair of white wings like an angel. "Mama…is that you?" Haruka asked and her mother nodded with a smile. Tears brimmed in both their eyes and the daughter ran to her mother and hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. Her mother closed her eyes and stroked her beloved Haruka's hair. "Haruka, do not cry my child." She mumbled and Haru pulled away staring at her with beady sparkling eyes, like an innocent child._

"_Mama, so much had changed ever since you left. So much! Why did you leave?" Haruka said and Harumi shook her head slightly. "Haruka, it was time for me to leave this life." Her daughter shook her head vigorously and fell to her knees and sobbed against Harumi's dress. The mother frowned and placed both hands on the green eyed teen's shoulders. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked concerned about her daughter's sudden sorrow. "Mama, the boy I loved for 6 years, he, he, loves someone else, and she doesn't deserve him Mama!" She got up and sniffed. "She doesn't love him the way I do! I really love him! I love Riku so much; too much." Haruka mumbled and averted her eyes to the floor._

_Her mother wiped the tears away from her face. "Sweetheart, why don't you just be the way you were when I was alive?" Haruka widened her eyes. "What do you mean?" Harumi cupped Haru's face, "When you loved dressing up, wearing dresses, doing your hair." The curly haired teenager shook her head, "But it reminds me of you." _

"_But sweetheart, don't you think it's time to move on. You should be strong. I want you to be who you were back then and if you want you could carry on being the person you are today. Dear this will make Riku notice you." Haruka gasped at this. ""But mama, I don't want to change, I want him to love me for me!" She cried and Harumi giggled quietly, "Dear, these are improvements not changes!"_

_Haruka looked up innocently, "You think he would notice me?" She asked with blushing. Her dead mother grinned. "With those looks to die for, he would be head over heels for you." The flustered girl smiled slightly and Harumi caught this. "I bet he is missing you right now." Haruka looked up and gleamed, "Maybe…"_

_It was quiet between them until Harumi said, "Well, I better be going then, sweetheart remember what I told you, and win his heart. Follow your heart until the very end. I love you." She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I love you, tell Axel and your father that I love you them both. Ruka, I'll be looking over you. Goodbye my darling Haruka." Haruka smiled at this with a tear falling down her face. "I love you too mama." Harumi turned around, started to run and her wings fluttered as she flew into the sky._

* * *

Haruka opened her bright green eyes and got up. She stretched and remembered what her mother said to her through the sleeping girl's dreams. The teenager sighed and got up. She took a cold shower, brushed her teeth and got changed into a red hoodie and beige chinos and red and white Adidas trainers. She dried her long hair and tied it up in a slick side ponytail. She got her phone, wallet and keys and ran down stairs. Haru walked into the kitchen and met with her father who was drinking coffee. "Good Morning Haruka." He greeted and she smiled at him. "Hey dad." The red haired girl sat down and drank some orange juice. "Good morning everyone!" Axel said happily as he entered the room and sat with his father and younger sister. "Good morning." Hikaru and Haruka replied in unison.

After a 5 minute silence, Haruka gathered up all her courage and asked. "Dad, could I have some munny?" She averted her eyes to the floor and felt nervous. Hikaru however raised an eyebrow. "Haruka, I don't mind, but don't tell me you're going to buy more games." His daughter looked up immediately. "It's not that!" She said and started fiddling with her bracelet. Axel and Hikaru looked at Haruka, and saw the nervous and anxious expression on her face. "Haruka, what are you going to do with the munny?" Axel asked and she looked as red as a tomato. "I'm…" Her father and elder brother were on the edge of their seats. "I'm going to go shopping for…dresses and shoes!" She finally confessed and Axel twitched and Hikaru's jaw dropped. "I thought I would never live to hear that!" Axel said with large eyes. Haruka pouted, "It's not funny!" She crossed her arms together.

Hikaru smirked, took out his wallet and gave her the money. "Here, 400 munny. Go and spoil yourself rotten!" Haruka accepted the money wholeheartedly, placed it into her wallet and thanked him. "Thank you, dad." Hikaru smiled lovingly, "You're always welcome sweetie." She got up and stretched. "Looks like I'm going to the mall!" The red haired girl left and Axel commented quietly, "Next time I need some money, I'm gonna say I wanna buy dresses! Damn it, if only I was born a girl!" Hikaru heard this and sneered. "What was that Axel?" He snapped and Axel laughed nervously, "Nothing!"

* * *

"**Hello?" **Olette answered her phone.

"Hello, Olette it's me Haruka, I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything!" Haruka walked down the usual path towards Twilight Town mall.

"**Hey Ruka, don't worry, I just finished breakfast. What's up?" **Haruka gulped and was quiet for a moment.

"Ummm, would you mind if you could come shopping with me?" She asked meekly.

"**Definitely, it's going to be our first time shopping together. Where should I meet you?" **The green eyed girl's best friend squealed.

"Outside Twilight Town Mall?"

"**Yeah, I'm on my way."**

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"**Alright bye!"**

* * *

Haruka and Olette met outside the mall and entered. The tomboy didn't take much notice of the clothes at first, but gradually she started to like shopping. Olette was the one who picked out the dresses and shoes for the girl, and she would insist for her best friend to try them on. Haruka refused and told her that she would try them at home. Olette liked this idea and decided to ring up Roxas and asked if he would join (and obviously he agreed!).

It took the both of them 2 hours to finish shopping. They had bags after bags of shopping, so much that Roxas had to come and carry a few. They walked home and people on the streets would stop and look at them; so many bags.

* * *

The trio finally reached Haruka's house and she rang her doorbell, as she was unable to use the keys, because the amount of bags she was carrying. The door opened and revealed her brother who smirked. "Woah! So many-" Before he could finished, Haruka walked into the apartment and snapped, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock!" Roxas and Olette laughed at this as they entered too. "I got a walk in closet in my room, I'll get changed and you guys can hang out in my room!" Haruka said and the other 3 followed her into the room.

Haru walked into the spacious closet and took out a dress from one of the many bags. It was vibrant red summer dress and she wore a golden belt around her waist. She tied her hair in a very loose ponytail and wore no shoes. Haruka opened the closet door slightly. "Come out Haruka!" Olette cheered on for her friend who was incredibly shy.

After a few minutes she opened the closet door. Olette grinned, Axel and Roxas' jaws hit the ground and their eyes were wide. Slowly, Haruka walked out of the closet and cleared her throat. "Do I look…pretty?" She asked whilst blushing immensely. Olette hugged her, "You look more than pretty, you look amazing!" The brown haired girl complimented her best friend and Haruka grinned. "Haruka you look like out of this world!" Axel commented and his younger sister thanked him. Roxas gaped like a fish with large eyes. "Ruka, you look beautiful." 'Ruka' giggled like a girl and Axel pointed at her. "Oi, look you're giggling like a girl!" Haruka sweat dropped, "Well duh, I **am** a girl Sherlock!" The others laughed at this. That was only Day 1 of improvements.

* * *

Phew! Next chapter is like a diary entry of improvements! Please review!

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: Improvements and leaving

Just realised that I named the previous chapter 'Dream' like Chapter 4! Sorry and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Improvements and leaving**

Sunday- Day 2 of Improvements: Hair!

Haruka sat on the chair facing the mirror with Olette standing behind her. "Okay! Let's start!" She took out the hair band out of Haruka's hair and her hair puffed out. "I look like a lion!" Haruka said dramatically obviously not wanting to do this. Olette sighed, "It's only because you don't brush it properly or enough!" She picked up the brush and her best friend's eyes widened. "No way!" Haru gulped and was about to get up until Olette pushed her down again.

The red haired girl flinched, expecting pain, as she remembered when Axel and Hikaru brushed her hair when she was younger. But there was no pain. Slowly she opened her eyes and asked, "Why isn't it hurting?" Haruka asked and Olette answered, "Well, I'm brushing your hair gently, that's the trick to it!" Haruka mouth formed an 'O' in understanding.

"Alright Ruka, you can do many hairstyles apart from ponytails." Olette begun as she looked at her friend through the mirror. "But your hair looks perfect even when it's left out." Haruka stared at herself and smiled in her mind, 'Hey, I don't look half that bad y'know! I like the curls just like mama's curls!' "Hairstyles like what?" She asked curiously. "Well, you got plaits, side plaits, high plaits, high buns, messy buns, updo's, plaited fringes, and many more! I'll teach you the lot!" After saying this, Olette taught Haruka how to do every kind of hairstyle she knew, and the 'student' learnt quite rapidly and knew how to do them by heart.

* * *

Monday -Day 3 of Improvements: Confidence! 

"Ruka, I'm here to help you with your confidence!" Hayner said as he leaned backwards on the dining table and sat across Haruka. She raised an eyebrow and her jaw hit the ground. "But I don't need confidence! I'm okay." Haru crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh yeah? A little birdie told me you couldn't sing in front of people!" The green eyed grinded her teeth together. 'Damn that Axel with his big bloody mouth!'

"Well, how are you going to help boost my confidence then?" Haruka asked and Hayner smirked and pointed at her. "First, you need to stop crossing your arms. Body language is a reflection of your level of confidence. Crossing your arms forms an unconscious barrier which is generally perceived as defensive and negative. Un-crossed arms look open and relaxed." Haruka glared at her fried huffed and opened her arms and left them at her sides.

Out of the blue, Hayner looked under the table and sat upright again. Haru tilted her head to a side confused slightly. "The same applies to crossed legs, but if you must, try to point your crossed legs towards whoever you are communicating with to project a more positive and confident image." Haru un-crossed her legs and rolled her eyes. "Good." Hayner smiled in triumph and Haruka glared at him.

"Smile, studies show that when we smile, feel-good chemicals are released in the brain, and we project a relaxed and confident image that portrays happiness. The more we smile, the more positively people will react, boosting confidence." He stuck his tongue out and she genuinely smiled and looked at the table.

"Hold your head up high, having your head down signals low confidence and self-doubt" Haruka looked up and kept it up. "Keep your head high, and show that witch whose boss!" Hayner joked and she laughed. The blonde haired boy raised the thumbs up. "You've passed the test Ruka!"

* * *

Tuesday- Day 4 of Improvements: Makeup 

There was a range of makeup in front of Haruka lying on the table. Olette sat next to her and the red haired girl pointed at the lipstick. "What the hell do you expect me to do with this?" The blue eyed girl picked up the lipstick took the top off to reveal a crimson red colour. "It's called lipstick; you put it on your lips." She was about to apply until Haruka shook her head. "No way, that's way too bright!" Olette rolled her eyes showing annoyance, "Haruka, it's going to go well with your hair don't worry."

The lipstick was just a few inches from her lips and she leaned back. "Olette, please don't put too much. I don't want to look like a Barbie doll at the end of this!" Olette started to laugh like a Hyena at this and Haruka stared at her dumbfounded. "Of course not silly, you are naturally beautiful. Makeup can boost up your confidence you know. I bet Hayner obviously forgot to tell you that!" Olette taught her how to apply makeup on and highlighting some key points about makeup in general or as she called, 'Golden Rules!'

Wednesday- Day 5 of Improvements: Memories and 'Boyfriend'…

Haruka sat in front of the TV wearing an oversized hoodie, leggings, and had her hair tied up. Her cheeks were red and her red eyes were watery and puffy from crying whilst her nose was like a strawberry. In her hand she had an extremely large tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream and a spoon. Beside the crying girl was a box of tissues.

The woeful teen was watching the DVD's she brought with her. She was currently watching when Riku was celebrating his birthday, so many happy memories, how he held her hand, the smiles on both of their faces, and how they laughed together; so many unforgettable memories.

She stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and chewed on it. Haruka wiped her eyes and sniffed. Axel, Roxas, Olette and Hayner stood behind a corner. "I really don't know what to do, she's so miserable." Axel whispered and Olette and Hayner placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Roxas entered the room and Haruka's eyes never left the TV. "Hey." Roxas begun and sat next to her on the sofa. Suddenly Haruka's phone started ringing:

"_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness,_

_So you bring the love, so forget all the madness,_

_I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings,_

_So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness…"_

Immediately, she knew it was Riku calling and she had to pick up. Her arm was going to reach for her phone until Roxas grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Ruka, no don't!" Haruka looked into Roxas' demanding eyes and the ringing stopped, with yet another missed call. She sniffed and her emerald eyes sparkled. No longer than a second, Haruka hugged Roxas and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed on his shoulder and Roxas hugged her wrapping his arms around her waist, patting her back and hushing her. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry. He broke your heart didn't he?"

Haru pulled away and blew her nose quietly. "But I love him Roxy." She squeaked adorably. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows and he looked like he was deep in thought. 'How would he love her and notice her even more?' Then his light bulb lit and he snapped his fingers together.

"I have an idea! Why don't I be your 'boyfriend'? It's gonna make Riku love you and notice you more. He is gonna realize how special you are to him and his love for you, when' he'll be burning with jealousy!" Haruka looked up at her best friend and gasped. "But, no, I can't, I just can't hurt him!" The red haired girl whined and Roxas placed a finger on his lips. "No but's and no I can't! He has a girlfriend so it's not going to hurt if you have a boyfriend, and it's not even real Ruka!" He cupped her jaw and she sniffed again. "Okay, but as soon as I sense him falling in love for me, we have to 'break up'." She said with quotation marks with her fingers. Roxas laughed at this. "Okay, I promise!" He kissed her forehead.

(A/N: Skipped Thursday, because I had no clue what to do for it!)

* * *

Friday- Day 7 (or 6 if you didn't want to count Thursday) of Improvements: Heels! 

Haruka sat on her bed with Roxas and Olette sitting next to her. Axel and Hayner leaned against the wall and the red haired girl picked up the shoes with a two inch heels. "Why in the world would I want to be tall?" Haruka asked. "Boosts up your confidence, it makes you even slimmer than how you are right now!" Hayner answered. "Yeah, and since you're tall already, you're gonna be taller than Selphie, and that is so going to make you feel superior over her. I'm guessing Riku is really tall!" Olette cheered and Axel smirked. "Tall? Dude, he is bloody 6ft 5in, he's like a giraffe" Haruka snapped up and glared daggers at him. She felt her last string cut and had flames burning in her sublime eyes. "Shut up Axel, before I kill you!" She threatened and he gulped. "Sorry!" He mumbled quickly.

Haruka wore the heels and carefully tried to stand up but fell back. "Woah!" She landed on her soft bed and Olette giggled, "It's your first time so don't worry."

2nd Attempt: The green eyed girl stood again and took a step but fell sideways. "Ouch!" Axel face palmed.

3rd Attempt: She took at least 1 step but fell again on her bottom. Hayner and Axel laughed and both earned a bruise from Haruka.

10th Attempt: Haruka took 3 steps and Roxas said, "Come on Ruka, you're doing-" Suddenly she fell, face first onto the floor. Olette sweat dropped and Roxas just shook his head mumbling, "Oh nothing." Hayner and Axel covered their mouths and snickered quietly trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

She got up, took the shoes off and rubbed her cheek, 'Damn this is harder than it looks!' There was a knock on the door and they shouted, "COME IN!" The door opened and Hikaru popped his head inside, "Are you kids ready? We're going to leave in 2 minutes!" Haruka ran, to her bulky suitcase and stuffed the heels inside. "YEAH!" They all replied. Haru had a backpack on her back and 2 suitcases. They went downstairs with their suitcases and bags and left the house with Hikaru locking it.

* * *

Olette, Hayner and Roxas with their mother and fathers (no siblings) were with Axel, Hikaru and Haruka. They walked to the station, with the 7 adults in front and the 5 teenagers at the back. "Hey Ruka, do you know a boy called Sora on the islands?" Roxas asked and she smiled. "Yes, he's one of my close friends! Why?" Roxas laughed a bit. "I know I should have told you before, but he's my cousin!" Axel was completely shocked, "You're lying!" He couldn't believe it. "No way, Roxas!" Haruka said as she wrapped an arm around to his shoulder. "Yep!" Roxy answered and Haruka giggled. "Well the both of you kinda do have a family resemblance. But you can't tell, I mean Sora, he's… a bit…ummm how do I put this?" Roxas stared at her curiously and the pyro and his sister answered immediately in unison. "STUPID, DUMB AND FOOLISH!" They shouted and the others laughed at that.

The group of 12 finally reached the train station and in no longer than 5 minutes they all boarded the train. Haruka was last, the wind blew her hair and she turned and faced the sky. "Mama, thank you and I hope this works, I love you. Goodbye Twilight Town, you will always be cherished in my heart in the treasure of memories." She said as she got onto the train. Haruka sat next to Axel who held her hand, "Don't worry, it's going to be fine, just be you." He said and she smiled at him, "I will." Haru whispered as she looked out the window and the train started its journey to Destiny Islands.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Ringtone: You bring me joy by Amelia Lily and for Hayner's lesson I found some info about confidence on a website!

Next chapter, is going to include Haruka going to the play islands party and how everyone is shocked to see her; especially Riku! Expect a little jealousy here and there! All the guys are drooling for her, but how does Riku react when he sees Roxas with Haruka? Find out in the next chapter!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9: Haru and Wedges

I forgot to mention that they left Twilight Town at 6:00am.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Haru and Wedges**

It was 7:30am and Haruka was still sleeping on the train even though it stopped. Axel smiled at his sleeping sister. He picked her up effortlessly and slung her over his shoulder and wrapped his arm behind her knees. Haru still slept, with the backpack on, Axel managed to carry her suitcases as well and they walked home together. Coincidently, they all lived on the same street, with Hayner's house, Olette's house, Haruka's house and Roxas' house in that order.

Axel, Haruka and Hikaru entered their old house again. The red haired pyro ran upstairs into Haruka's room and placed her onto her bed. She snuggled tight and he left her sleeping in her room.

* * *

_6 hours later: 1: 30pm_

Haruka opened her eyes and her vision was blurry just for 3 seconds. She saw a window in front of her with bright rays of sunshine coming into her room. She widened her green eyes and stood up automatically and looked around. "I'm home, that means I must have fallen asleep on the train!" She yawned, ran to her window and looked out to the horizon to see the ocean. The teen smiled, 'I'm home…'

* * *

The red haired girl freshened up and got changed into a pink tank top, blue lace cardigan, blue jeans and she wore sandals. Haruka kept her hair out and brushed it very gently as Olette always reminded her. When Haru was done she ran downstairs and was met with Axel, Roxas and Hayner. "Good morning!" Axel exclaimed and Haruka checked her watch. "It's 1:40 in the afternoon." She indicated and Axel answered sarcastically, "As I said good morning!" Her elder brother and Hayner started laughing but stopped until Haruka glared at them. "It wasn't my fault I was tired!" She mumbled and then noticed Roxas.

"Roxy!" She giggled and hugged him. The golden haired boy's face resembled a tomato and he hugged back. "Hey Ruka." Axel and Hayner cleared their throats and Haruka turned to them. "What?" She asked with a venomous tone of voice. Hayner shook his head vigorously and gulped, whilst Axel scratched the back of his quite nervously.

"Well, I heard there was gonna be a party on the play island at about 5:00 in the afternoon." His younger sister raised an eyebrow and asked. "Your point being?" Axel smirked at this. "My point being is that there is a huge likely chance that Riku is going to be there, and this is a chance to make him notice you especially with Roxas there!" Haruka frowned at this and sighed. Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Don't worry Ruka. We're in this together okay? You've done so well this week!" Her frown turned to a grin an instant.

"Hey Ruka, we're going to go get some ice cream wanna come?" Roxas asked. "No, you guys go without me!" She answered. "Why not?" Hayner questioned. "I don't want anyone I know to see me, until the party! I want to surprise everyone!" Haru giggled with pink cheeks. For a minute Axel twitched, "Wow, I really like this adorable version of Haru!" Her last string cut and she yelled, "Are you trying to imply that I **AM NOT** adorable?" Hayner and Roxas laughed at that and her best friend asked, "Who's Haru?" The said girl grinned widely. "That's my nickname in the islands, but you guys can still call me Ruka!"

* * *

_2 hours later: 3:45pm_

Haruka stood in front of her open closet, full of many outfits and shoes. She stared and examined as to which she should wear for the party. 'Hmmm, I need something that would suit me and make me beautiful.' She thought as she tapped her chin. 'This is so hard!' Her light bulb lit up and she took out her phone.

"**Hello?" **Olette said as she picked up her phone.

"Olette, my fairy god mother, I don't know what dress to wear to the ball?" Haruka asked in a princess tone of voice and they both laughed at that joke.

"**Oh my god Haruka, you're a joker you know that?"**

"Yeah, yeah, but seriously thought I don't know what to wear for the party!" Haruka said as she ran a hand through her curls, the teen texted her friend about the party and hour ago.

"**Hmmm… Hey why don't you wear that summer dress we bought, the red one?"** The red haired girl's eyes widened.

"I really like that dress, thanks Olette."

"**Wait, you know you're gonna have to wear wedges with that outfit?"** Haruka gulped and didn't like the idea.

"No way, I can barely walk in small heels! I can't walk in wedges!"

"**Haruka, just practice and you're gonna be perfect! Trust me on this. Selphie's jaw is gonna hit the earth's core when she sees you walking in wedges!"** Haruka started laughing as she imagined the expression on Selphie's face.

"Okay! Anyway thanks for everything, I'll see you at the party!"

"**It's okay Ruka, see you then, bye!" **

"Bye." Haruka cut the phone and took out her wedges. They were bright red like her hair and dress, and were about 2-3 inches tall. She stared at them with a wicked mean look and pointed at them. "Look here, you don't like me and I don't like you. But let's settle our differences from now on! Look at our similarities, I have bright red hair and you're red and we're both tall. " Haruka wore the pair of wedges and got up very, very carefully. She gulped, 'Okay it goes…'

After 15 attempts (10 mins) she finally got the hang of it. "Yay, I'm doing it!" She could walk everywhere in her room and felt a bit more confident. Haruka went downstairs and started walking around the house in her wedges. She took them off and placed them in her room. The happy girl ran downstairs and made herself a healthy fruit salad and ate. When Haru finished her meal, the confident girl decided to kill some time by doing chores.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	10. Chapter 10: Party, magic and realising

**Chapter 10: Party, Magic and Realising**

* * *

Haruka wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. "Phew!" She checked her watch and realized the time, "Shoot! It's 4:00; I've got an hour to get ready." She rushed upstairs, took a 15 minute refreshing shower and got changed.

The dress was a bright red like her wedges. It was up to just above her knee, flowed out at the bottom, with a halter neckline and a red sequins belt. The captivating dress fitted Haruka like a glove. She wore red shorts underneath and her killer wedges.

She styled her hair in a prom updo hairstyle, with a few strands of curls left out to frame her oval face and a red rose behind her hair. Haruka curled her lashes and applied mascara to lengthen and add volume to her eyelashes, with a hint of eyeliner on the bottom to define her emerald eyes. She applied red lipstick which matched her wedges, dress, hair and rose and matching red nail polish on her nails.

The belle was all ready for the 'ball' as she called it to her best friend. She was so excited and she couldn't wait to see everyone's expressions on their faces with one person in particular; Riku. Haruka smiled at herself in the mirror, 'I actually don't look half that bad.' Haru placed a hand on her hip, giggled and winked playfully. She realised what she did and shook her head. "Note to self: Don't you **EVER**do that again!" Haruka warned herself and pointed at her reflection.

"_Cause baby, you're a firework,_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth,_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh,_

_As you shoot across the sky,_

_Baby, you're a firework,_

_Come on, let your colours burst,_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh…"_

Immediately she knew who was calling her and smiled at the caller; Olette.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Ruka, me, Roxas and Hayner are at the play island. We're waiting for you and Axel!"**

"Oh sorry, I just finished getting changed. I'll be leaving in around 3 minutes."

"**Okay, wait what does your boy look like?" **

"Oh Riku, well he's got long lovely silver hair, mesmerising aqua eyes, strong and muscular build, tall…"

"**OMG! I see him, wow, Ruka! You've outdone yourself, you are soooo lucky! He is…"**

"AMAZING!" They said in unison and laughed.

"**But Ruka, does his girlfriend have brown hair and green eyes?" **Olette whispered.

"Yup and she dresses like a sl-" Before she could swear Olette started laughing.

"**Haaaahhaaa! She is so despicable, girly and ditsy! Anyways hurry up!" **

"Okay, okay bye then!"

"**Bye!"**

* * *

Haruka fast walked it to Axel room and was about to knock until Axel came out. His green eyes widened as he looked at his little sister from top to bottom. "Jesus Christ! You look awesome!" Haru grinned so wide her cheekbones hurt, "Thanks and let's go!" She took her elder brothers hand and they exited the house.

As they walked the usual path to the beach, Axel smirked whilst looking at his sister. "Hey Haruka, wanna race?" Haruka's bright emerald eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Not in this outfit, I won't. Haven't you notice the wedges yet?" Axel raised an eyebrow and looked at her shoes. "Woah! I just realized you're taller!" His little sister sweat dropped at this and said under her breath, "Just forget it."

* * *

_At the play island:_

Axel and Haruka reached the islands in no longer than 5 minutes. The boat softly hit the coast and there swarms after swarms of people. It looked like a real party, with food, drinks and a DJ. Axel quickly ran into the large groups of people leaving Haruka alone. She gulped but thought, 'Okay, Ruka, you can do this. Show everyone what you got!' She said to herself.

No one looked at the ocean until someone did, after just seconds everyone stopped what they were doing, eating, drinking and dancing. Then a song came on which Haruka blushed at; Star Struck by 3oh! Ft Katy Perry.

Everyone's eyes were wide. Haruka smiled slightly and the boys all whistled to the song with most of them getting nose bleeds. The girls just had their mouths open like windows completely and utterly shocked. Haru just scratched the back of her head and laughed dryly. She caught eye of Hayner who smirked at her and mouthed the words, "Confidence!" Haruka sneered. She started walking with her head high and the crowd made way for her. She heard comments like: "OMG! Is that Haruka she looks great!" "She looks so beautiful!" Her confidence was raising the roof.

She saw her usual friends. Sora, Vanitas, Wakka and Tidus were gaping like fishes. Kairi and Namine smiled at her with surprise. Selphie's face was to die for. Her eyes were so wide with emotions of jealousy and astonishment. She let go of her drink which fell to the floor. The little 'flirt' tried to smiled but couldn't. Finally Haruka saw the boy she loved just for a moment. He looked so surprised, with his cheeks flushed red like a strawberry. The girl smirked in triumph and avoided his gaze.

"Ruka!" Olette shouted and ran to the girl and hugged her. "Hey, Olette!" Haruka smiled and hugged back. Olette pulled away and looked at her from top to bottom. "You look INCREDIBLE!" Haruka thanked her. "Thanks Olette, you look pretty too." Olette giggled and Haruka pulled her friend's arm like a little child. "Olette look what magic I could do!"

Haruka turned to the group of boys behind her, placed a hand on her hip and winked playfully. Half of the teens fainted and the other half suffered major nosebleeds. She giggled and turned to her friend. "See, magic!" Olette shook her head, "It's not magic!" Haruka laughed at this. "BOYS!" They said in unison.

"Hey, what are you trying to imply?" Hayner asked as he walked up to Haruka. Kairi whispered to Namine and Selphie, "Wow, Haruka got some cute friends no?" Haru stuck her tongue at her blonde friend and they hugged. "Hey, you look good!" He complimented her and Riku clenched his hands into fists. 'Wait, what's going on with me?' He thought. They pulled away, "Thanks, you too."

The red haired beauty turned to her friends and waved. "Hey, guys!" She was walking to them until she stopped. A blonde haired boy cleared his throat behind the group of friends; they turned to him, with Kairi, Namine and Selphie blushing slightly. It was Roxas with his open white shirt, blue 3 quarter length jeans and white air Nikes, with Ray Ban sunglasses on top of his forehead.

Haruka fluttered her eyes and he ran a hand through his hair. "My blue flower's wearing red," Haruka averted her eyes to the ground and blushed, "and she looks beautiful." Riku's sublime eyes widened and hissed under his breath. He looked at Haruka and awaited her response. 'Heh, surely she's gonna beat the living hell out of that sucker!' He smirked and laughed evilly internally. Roxas walked and stood in front of the group.

"Roxas!" Haruka started to run to him and realised, 'Uh oh! I'm wearing wedges. What if I fall?' Whilst running she tripped over her feet and was about to fall. It was slow motion and Haruka shut her eyes expecting embarrassment and laughing. Roxas clocked on and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and flawlessly picked her up and swung her around. She opened her green eyes and giggled. "Roxy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned.

The group of 8 raised their eyebrows completely confused. Finally he placed her to the floor and they stared into each other's eyes 'romantically' and Riku felt his heart crushed. They heard a wolf whistle and they turned to the source. "Look at the lovebirds!" Axel shouted and pointed at the pair. "Lovebirds?" Riku asked and turned to his best friend.

Roxas and Haruka smiled shyly, blushing and hugged each other. Haruka snuggled near Roxas' ear and whispered, "Is it working?" Roxas opened one of his eyes and looked at Riku from the corner of his eye. He looked crushed, his aqua eyes watery and he was still clenching his fists. "Yes…" Roxas answered and pulled away whist opening their eyes. Roxas leaned in and stole a kiss from Haruka, who kissed back; both their first kiss. He made it look real and everyone stared at the pair; especially Riku. The silver haired teen felt his heart rip into 2 pieces. He placed his hand on his heart and asked himself, 'What's going on with me? I should be happy for her, but why can't I be?'

They pulled away and looked at the ground and held hands. "Haru?" Sora asked and she looked at him. "Are you going out with my cousin?" The question shocked Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Vanitas, Wakka, Tidus and Riku. "WHAT?" They asked and he nodded. Haru smiled and nodded as well. Roxas wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him whilst she faced her friends. "Me and Haruka were best friends before, when she lived in Twilight Town and we still are, right honey?" Riku looked down slightly disappointed, 'I thought Haruka was **MY**best friend. I mean I've always been with her, stood up for her, protected her… OMG! Do I care for her **THAT**much? Did I just realise how special she is to me?'

Haruka smiled, "Yes sweetie." She replied and Olette walked up to the pair. "Well, duh! It was obviously predictable that you guys were going to fall for each other!" She said attempting to catch Riku's attention, and oh, he did. "Yeah! Everyone in Twilight Town was waiting for the day and moment! We all knew you guys were perfect for each other!" Hayner said and gave them the thumbs up and grinned with the shine. "Well, we all saw this coming, didn't we? It's Haruka and Roxas for god's sake." Axel commented and Haruka giggled, 'feeling shy' and looked down. Roxas lifted her head up by his finger under her chin. "Hey, don't you dare hide those beautiful eyes from me!" He flirted loud enough for Riku to hear.

"Ahem!" Riku cleared his throat by purpose which kinda sounded real. Haruka looked at the group and smiled. "Oh, I completely forgot." She walked up to them and turned to the other 3. "This is Kairi." The auburn haired girl waved, "Hey."

"Meet Namine!" The blonde haired teen nodded. "Wakka and Tidus!" The 2 boys grinned and stuck their tongues out. "Vanitas!" The said boy just huffed and rolled his eyes. "As you all know the famous Sora, my Roxy's cousin!" "Hello, everyone!" Sora smiled goofily.

Haruka then walked up to Selphie, who stared at her with deep hatred, but Haru smiled innocently. "This is Selphie…" Selphie gleamed and waved, "Hey guys." She said with her high annoying voice. "Haru!" Axel whispered and Haruka gritted her teeth together. The red haired teen looked at her brother who imitated the brown haired girl. Haruka took 1 of her wedges off and chucked it at the boys head. "I don't want hiccups again idiot!" It hit the boys head and Axel fell over. He rubbed the bump on his head. "Ouch!"

Hayner picked up the wedge. "Yo, Ruka heads up!" He threw it at Haruka who caught it effortlessly and wore it again. "Thanks." She looked at Riku and their eyes locked on. Riku had the chance to see her up close and realised how beautiful she really was. 'Wow, why haven't I noticed her beauty?' He thought and she smiled at him as if reading his mind. 'Riku's blushing…he look so cute!' Haru walked up to him and turned to her other friends. "Guys, this is Riku, he's a really good friend of mine." She felt her cheeks become warmer and thought to herself, 'And the boy I love!'

'A really good friend. Huh? I feel like being more than that Haruka…' He said in his mind and she ran to her friends. Haruka cuddled Olette. "This is my friend Olette; she's like a sister to me!" The brown haired friend laughed at that.

The red haired teen wrapped an arm around Hayner's shoulder. "Meet Hayner, my cool friend. Me and Hayner have a lot in common especially our short temper problem!" Hayner was nodding in the beginning until he heard about the problem, "Wait what?!" Before he could start yelling Haruka walked briskly to Roxas and timidly held his hand.

"Well you all know who this is," She begun and smiled at him. 'She looks so happy with him…' Riku said to himself, "my boyfriend Roxas." Roxy wrapped his free hand around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Awwwww, so cute! Congratulations for you both!" Kairi squealed. The other's also congratulated them and when Riku walked up to her, Roxas let go of her. The blonde haired boy left and went to go and talk to his cousin.

Now it was just Haruka, Riku and Selphie. The other 2 lovers were holding hands but Riku's hand was holding Selphie's quite loosely. Haruka looked up into Riku's oceanic aqua eyes, and he stared into her bright emerald green eyes. The moment felt spontaneous, like the pair was frozen in time. Riku's heartbeat escalated, suddenly. He felt that strange feeling again, like whenever he would think about Haruka when she was gone. She beamed at him and noticed a bit of hair in his eyes. Carefully and slowly she pulled it away and behind his ear. He shivered slightly at her soft touch, as it felt like a feather on his sensitive skin.

"Haruka!" Sora called and she looked away, hiding her light blush. "Coming Sora!" Haruka looked at Riku again and giggled while she ran away. Selphie, the angered spectator of Haruka and her boyfriend's little moment, squeezed his hand and asked hiding her bitter loathing, "Riku, are you okay baby?" Riku was snapped out of daze and looked down. "Yeah, I'm cool." He mumbled and Selphie hugged him, trying to catch his attention. Riku hugged back but his mind was somewhere else as he stared at Haruka from a distance. 'Haruka, I think I'm falling in love with you…'

* * *

Yay! Let me remind you, all this RoxasXOC isn't real, sorry! If you want to see real RoxasXOC, check out my story, 'Dawn's Sacrificing Love' anyways, did you like it? Please review! Beginning of RikuXOC! Next chapter, is a bit of jealousy, tears and **SEIFER** AND **SETZER**?!

~Parisa01


	11. Chapter 11: Cuts, Undercover and Dancing

**Chapter 11: Cuts, Undercover and Dancing**

* * *

Haruka ran to Sora who gave her a drink. "Thanks Sora!" They were about to drink until Roxas stopped. "Wait, I wanna raise a toast to the most beautiful girl in the world who I fell in love with, my blue flower in red, Ruka!" Riku grinded his teeth together and Haruka blushed. "Cheers!" Everyone said and drunk their drinks.

But Riku however, clenched onto his drink and it shattered into many shards of glass. They all looked at him and he realised what just happened and looked down at his bleeding palm. "Oh my god! Riku you're bleeding!" Selphie pointed out the obvious and the red haired girl rolled her eyes at this. Haruka gave Axel her drink to hold and ran to her best friend.

"Call an ambulance!" Selphie cried dramatically and Haru nearly lost her temper. "Shut up, he's not going to die from a cut you stupid idiot!" She roared at Selphie who shut her mouth immediately. Everyone went quiet and Haruka held his hand and examined his cut. "Hm, it's not so serious, so you don't need any stitches. But you need to cover it." Haruka took his other hand and he followed her to the beach, and so did the others. "Haruka, what are you doing?" Kairi asked curiously.

Haruka and Riku kneeled to the ground and she looked at her love. "It might burn a little but you need to clean the cut. It's the only way I can clean your hand." She said gently and he nodded never taking his eyes off her. "Okay…" She let go of his hand and took a bit of water in her hand. Haruka then started to wash his hand, cleaning the cut and he didn't even move. It would be extremely painful on Riku's behalf but the pain was subsided because his full attention was on Haruka.

Finally when the cut was clean she pulled the bottom of his dark shirt and dabbed his cut dry. "You need to cover the cut." She pointed out and looked around , until she realised her belt. It may have sequins on the outside but it was smooth and soft on the inside. Haruka took the belt off, and carefully wrapped it around his hand. "There."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Keep this dressing clean, by changing it often, so when you get home, wrap a bandage around your palm. Try not to apply much pressure, or else it will hurt really badly. But the cut should heal in a few days though!" Haruka let go of his hand and he smiled a bit.

"Thanks…" Riku trailed off and Haru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you don't need to thank me. It wasn't a big deal anyways. That's what friends do, huh?" She asked the question by purpose, to make him realise how special she was to him. "Hn…" Riku looked down and answered as he thought, 'Friends…'

"Wow Haruka! Are you an undercover doctor or something?" Sora asked and everyone twitched. "Where the hell did that come from?" Axel asked. Riku stood up and pulled his best friend up. For a moment she was about to fall back into the water, until Riku wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped her from falling. "Careful!" He mumbled very quietly for only Haruka to hear and she gave him a look saying, "Thanks!"

"Hey, you never know!" Sora exclaimed and Vanitas smacked his head. "An undercover doctor wouldn't even exist, and why would Haru be undercover anyway?" He asked and the brown haired boy took a few moments to think until he pointed at Haruka. "Haruka might be working as an undercover doctor for a secret organisation that deals with extra-terrestrial creatures!" It was completely quiet in the group (insert cricket sound). "What the fish? You do know that I'm still in 11th grade! Not even in college! I haven't even graduated yet!" Haruka stated and Sora shrugged, "But you're super intelligent!" Haruka sighed in annoyance and gave up. "You're talking about extra-terrestrial; I think you're the alien here!" Kairi giggled and poked his forehead, and everyone laughed at this.

Haruka walked up to Roxas and held his hand, very much to Riku's dismay. "How are you two related again?" She asked sarcastically and he laughed at that. The blonde haired 'boyfriend' wrapped his arms around her waist and said next to her ear. "So babe, do you wanna be a doctor when you grow up?" Haruka giggled at this with Riku closely watching the pair. "How did you know?" She asked sweetly and he kissed the crook of her neck. "I'm psychic." Haruka laughed at this as he snuggled his face into her neck very romantically.

"Ugh get a room!" Axel barked at the both of them. Roxas and Haruka smirked at this. "Hey Roxas we should you know!" Haruka said and Roxas agreed, "Yeah, where should we do it?" The group's jaws hit the ground and the pair started chuckling so much and pointed at their faces. "We were just joking you know that!" Haruka pointed out and they both stop laughing. "I can't believe you fell for it as well!" Roxas joked and shook his head.

* * *

A love song came on and Selphie grabbed Riku's hand as he flinched slightly at the pain. "Riku, c'mon let's dance I love this song!" She shouted and dragged him to the dance floor. Haruka felt an arrow pierce through her heart as she listened to the lyrics.

"_Once in a while,_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had,_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me,_

_If only you knew every moment in time,_

_Nothing goes on in my heart,_

_Just like your memories,_

_How I want here to be with you,_

_Once more"_

Riku placed his hands on Selphie's shoulders and she leaned against his strong chest. They danced slowly and the silver haired boy kept his eyes closed as he tried to listen to the song, but a red haired teenager in particular was stuck to his mind.

"_You are always gonna be the one,_

_And you should know,_

_How I wish I could have never let you go,_

_Come into my life again,_

_Oh, don't say no,_

_You are always gonna be the one in my life,_

_So true, I believe I can never find,_

_Somebody like you,_

_My first love,"_

Haruka stared at the pair as they danced, whist other people stared too. The red haired beauty gulped and sighed sadly under her breath. Roxas, who was holding her hand looked at his best friend and sensed her sadness. Then he followed her gaze to see Riku and Selphie dancing.

"_Once in a while,_

_You are in my dreams,_

_I can feel the warmth of your embrace,_

_And I pray that it will all come back to me,_

_If only you knew every moment in time,_

_Nothing goes on in my heart,_

_Just like your memories,_

_And how I want here to be with you,_

_Once more,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah," _

Roxas walked to the dance floor with Haruka following. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They also danced slowly in sync with the rhythm of the song. Haruka buried her face into the crook of his neck and Riku opened his eyes and saw the couple.

"_You will always be inside my heart,_

_And you should know,_

_How I wish I could have never let you go,_

_Come into my life again,_

_Please don't say no,_

_Now and forever you are still the one,_

_In my heart,_

_So true, I believe I could never find,_

_Somebody like you,_

_My first love,_

_Oh... Oh…"_

Roxas held her tight and his eyes were closed. Riku clenched his hands and hissed in pain. _"Try not to apply much pressure, or else it will hurt really badly." _Her sweet voice echoed in his mind and he sighed. 'Why am I getting jealous about this jerk?! I mean I'm obviously better than him in every way, but why can't Haruka look at me?' He thought to himself.

"_You are always gonna be the one,_

_And you should know,_

_How I wish I could have never let you go,_

_Come into my life again,_

_Oh, don't say no,_

_You will always gonna be the one,_

_So true, I believe I could never find,_

_Now and forever"_

The blonde haired teenager felt cold tears rolling down his neck. "What's wrong Ruka?" He buried his face near her ear and whispered very quietly. "It's just that, Riku is my first love, but he loves someone else. I can't stand it!" She whispered back and hugged him tighter. "Haruka, you need to be strong, I know you can. I have complete faith in you." Haruka opened her eyes and they pulled away just slightly. Roxas leaned in and kissed her passionately, this caught the attention of Riku, who hissed with jealousy. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Roxas said smiling and Haruka grinned. "I love you too."

Another song came on and this one made Haruka smirk; I'm Sexy and I know it, by LMFAO. "Axel, your song!" The said boy turned up on the dance floor and started busting up some moves. Roxas danced too, then Hayner joined and Haruka couldn't take it. She giggled and gladly joined the boys too. Soon after a few seconds, Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Vanitas danced too with Haruka in the middle. They laughed as they danced having fun. Haru gladly done the 'wiggle' bit from the song, with her head held high.

* * *

A couple of great dancing songs came up and Haruka danced with everyone, everyone but; Riku. (And obviously Selphie!). Haruka and Roxas just finished dancing to Forever, by Chris Brown, which was really intimate between the pair, very much to the silver haired teen's disappointment. He noticed Roxas touching Haruka's body which made his sublime eyes burn with fury. It's been the 20th time they have kissed and Riku thought to himself, 'When will they just stop kissing already!?' When the song stopped, immediately Riku took Haruka's hand and walked to the middle of the dance floor. "What's wrong Riku?" She asked with a curious tone, but inside she was doing the happy dance. "You haven't danced with me yet Haruka."

Haruka and Riku started danced when the song came on; Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez. Their bodies moved in sync with the music beat. Slowly, Riku was getting closer to Haruka and was closing the gap between them.

For the last few moments of the song, the 2 teenagers stopped dancing and just stared into each other's eyes. The vibrant sun was setting the horizon and the moment felt perfect. Suddenly Riku wrapped both his strong muscular arms around her neck and held her close to him. Haruka too, wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back. She heard his fast heartbeat and he felt his heart slowly moulding together. He felt complete now, yet he wanted something else, no, he needed someone else.

Tears fell down his eyes and he whispered, "I missed you." Riku didn't even think of scolding her, like he always did, he just wanted to hold her in his arms. She said nothing, quite speechless. "Do you know how worried I was?" He whispered again with a strict tone and she gulped feeling a tad bit guilty.

There was an awkward silence between until the aqua eyed teen broke it. "I'm sorry for being too harsh on you. It's just that …I was…" Haruka looked up, pulled away and smiled with sparkling eyes, twinkling like emeralds. She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. Riku was utterly wordless and couldn't say anything. Haru took her finger off his lips and planted a sweet small kiss on his left cheek.

She took a step back, turned around and walked off, leaving a flustered Riku. He touched his left cheek, sighed and smiled. It felt, different, real and…ticklish!

* * *

Phew! First song was First Love by Utada Hikaru. Don't own any of the songs, and I'm gonna mention Setzner and Seifer in the next chapter I promise! Wanted to include a bit of Sora's silliness and a cute RikuXOC moment at the end!


	12. Chapter 12: Stars, rivals and friends

**Chapter 12: Stars, rivals and friends**

"I don't understand Haruka, how did you walk in those wedges?" Kairi asked curiously as she eyed out her friend's shoes. The group of 13 stood in a circle, with Roxas and Axel next to Haruka. "One word; Practice." Haruka said with a smile. Axel started to smirk and Hayner did too, looking at each other as if joking around and Haru noticed this. "Why are you guys smirking?" Olette asked and everyone stared at the 2 immature boys. "Oh it's nothing." Hayner said trying not to laugh. Haruka grinded her teeth together as she clocked on.

"If it's about what happened in the morning, you guys should try and walk around in 2 inch heels, see if you can walk without tripping!" The red haired girl growled and they gulped and rubbed the bruises they got earlier. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" She mumbled murderously under her breath. Selphie smirked sickly at this and knew how she was going to embarrass Haruka and decrease her confidence.

"Oh, but y'know it took me only 2 minutes to walk in heels for the first time! How long did it take you Haru?" Selphie asked trying to be innocent. Haruka however smirked at this. "Well, Selphie not everyone is perfect like you, and for your information it took me 10 minutes. But may I ask, how long did it take you to fit into that dress eh? It looks awfully tight on you." Selphie's face turned a beetroot colour and everyone laughed at her, even Riku who tried not to.

"Hey Haru, Roxy look a shooting star!" Axel said as he pointed at the sky. The pair looked at the sky and their eyes sparkled. They both clasped their hands together and closed their eyes. Since they were young they would always wish on shooting stars, believing that their wishes would come true. The others looked at the sky then to the couple who were wishing. 'I wish happiness for Haruka.' Roxas wished and smiled. 'I wish Riku realises how much I love him and accepts it.' Haruka wished and grinned. Riku stared at his best friend dreamily until she opened her eyes. Roxas opened his blue orbs and they held hands again.

Roxas gazed into her eyes and so did she. The golden haired boy took her hands in his and kissed them ever so gently making Haruka blush. "Yuck!" Vanitas commented and Kairi squealed, "It's not yuck, it's soooo romantic!" Haruka and Roxas laughed a bit at this, but Riku just huffed. "I know right, I mean Haruka deserves Roxas and no one else!" Olette agreed and Riku's eyes widened slightly. 'Haruka doesn't deserve him he deserves **ME**!' He felt like screaming it to the group.

* * *

Suddenly the crowd was making way for 2 people. One had blonde short hair and blue-green eyes and a scar across his forehead. The other, with many girls squealing for him, had very long silver hair and violet eyes. They had a group of 5 other boys with them. They walked to the group and the boy with blonde hair smirked. "Why hello again Hayner and Roxas." The said boys grinded their teeth together and Roxas stood in front of Haruka defending her. Hayner sided with Roxas and they glared at the other 2 teenagers. Olette gasped, but Haruka was completely confused, these boys were vaguely familiar.

"Why don't you guys just get lost?!" Hayner hissed and the purple eyed teen smirked, "But we just got here, and you can't just tell us to get lost!" Roxas hid Haruka behind him and shouted, "Shut up, and get lost, no one wants you here! So stop making a scene." 'What is going on?' Haruka tried to look but couldn't, as Roxas got in her way. The purple eyed boy caught an eye of the girl but not her features and sneered evilly. "Why look what we have here? Roxy has a little girlfriend, Seifer! Ha-ha!" He taunted and Haruka felt like killing that guy. Flames burned within her emerald eyes and she clenched her fists. Her chest went up and down as she tried to control her temper but she couldn't.

Slowly she walked around Roxas and stood in front of the 2 blondes. She was fuming inside; her glare was deadlier than poisonous venom. The groups' eyes widened and they were bigger than plates to see the girl. Haruka however took the rose out of her hair and threw it on the floor. The red haired teen took her hairband out of her hear, shook her head a little and tied it up into a high ponytail; yes the old Haru had returned. Haruka took her wedges off and was getting ready. There was a fair distance between them. The intruders were gaping like fishes extremely and completely shocked at the girl who stood in front of them.

Haruka was about to charge at them until, Roxas and Axel held her back. "Haruka!" Olette, Hayner, Axel and Roxas screamed and everything was silent. "Ruka?" The group of boys said with a sad tone. The said girl looked up and stared at the 2 boys in front of her.

Then realisation hit her; it was Seifer and Setzer. Axel and Roxas let go of her and she just stared at them with sparkling eyes brimming with tears. "What is going on between you guys? All of you!" Haruka questioned and they looked down guilty. She looked back at Roxas and Hayner. "Tell me, why are you guys fighting?" She asked and Seifer declared, "We are rivals now." Haruka felt her heart rip apart and her eyes widened. "Rivals?" She stated in a questioning tone. She looked at Setzer, then to Seifer and finally at Roxas and Hayner.

"Rivals?!" She yelled as the tears fell down her face and the green eyed girl sobbed. "What happened? Why won't anyone tell me?" She looked at everyone's faces and they couldn't reply, until Seifer broke the silence. "Ever since you left Ruka, things started changing. We started to hang out with different people. Then we heard so many rumours and-"

"And you believed them." Haruka stated with a disappointing tone and she grinded her teeth together. Seifer looked at the ground very guilty of what happened. "We were all one community, one neighbourhood, and as my mama said, one big family, and look what happened!" Haruka covered her face with her hands and started crying. "Over a few stupid rumours!" Setzer walked up to her. "Ruka please don't cry." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruka, we don't like seeing you cry." Seifer said as he placed a hand on her other shoulder.

The group surrounded her. "Haruka, don't cry." "Yeah, Ruka, don't be sad!" "We don't want to make you cry ever again!" "You don't look nice crying!" "Ruka, please stop crying!" The 5 boys behind Seifer and Setzer pleaded and demanded and she sniffed, removing her palms off her face. "If you really don't want me to cry, promise me something!" Haruka stared at Seifer and Setzer. "What is it Ruka?" Seifer asked. "Promise me that all of you will be friends again, like before." She answered and Seifer smiled along with the others. "We promise." They all replied and the 2 boys in front of her, walked to Roxas and Hayner.

They both lifted their hands for a handshake. "Let's be friends, for Haruka's sake." Setzer stated and Hayner huffed. Roxas shook Seifer's hand and Hayner shook Setzer hand. "Friends." They said in unison. Haruka walked to them and Olette stood next to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Haru looked at her smiling. Haruka gazed at the 4 friends and felt even happier; she brought her friends back together.

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit short! I know, I know, they are all worried about Haruka, but that's because Haruka was a very adorable, innocent little girl in Twilight Town. They all protected her and loved her like a little sister. Next chapter will include RikuXOC moment and the beginning of school!

~Parisa01


	13. Chapter 13: Prize and fun with friends

**Chapter 13: Prize and Fun with friends**

"Haruka." Riku called and she looked at him. He held her wedges in his hands and was walking to her. Roxas took the wedges from him and the silver haired boy hissed under his breath. "My princess…" Roxas kneeled and put her shoes on her feet. Haruka blushed at this and smiled. "Awwwww, this is just like Cinderella; so romantic!" Olette giggled and the girls agreed.

After putting both wedges on her feet, Roxas stood up and wrapped both his arms around her. "Now, let me do what prince charming forgot to do." He mumbled and Riku burned with bitter jealousy. The blonde haired teen leaned in and kissed his 'Cinderella' and they shared a passionate kiss. Seifer, Setzer and his group whistled and cheered for the couple and the girls swooned. Riku looked down feeling completely empty and the pair pulled away. "Roxy and Ruka are so cute together!" Olette said as she clasped her hands together.

Riku couldn't take it anymore. This girl, his best friend is so happy, so in love with someone else, but him. He hated it, hated the way she was happy with only Roxas, hated the way she said how him and her were good friends, and hated the fact that he loved her but she was in love with another.

His heart couldn't take it anymore, in this poor condition. He thought he wasn't going to take it anymore, 1 more minute he would stay here he would scream, 1 more kiss from Haruka and Roxas he would burst into tears and 1 more minute he would have to spectate their love he would kill the golden haired boy, sweep his best friend off her feet and kiss her.

The silver haired boy just walked off and no one noticed; no one but Haruka. She frowned at this and thought 'I hope he's okay, I should go and check on him.' She tiptoed and whispered into Roxas' ear, "Hey, I'm gonna be right back. I need to check on Riku." He looked at her and nodded. Haruka started looking for her love and became just slightly worried, until her mind clicked. 'I know! He's gonna be in the secret place!' The red haired girl walked briskly and reached the cave in just minutes.

* * *

Memories ran through her mind like a tape, about Riku and Selphie's kiss, until she heard a sound; the sound of silent sobbing. The red haired teen brushed the terrible memory off and walked nearer to the source. She gasped and her emerald eyes widened. The green eyed girl covered her mouth as she saw her best friend, her love, leaning against the wall (with his face to the wall) and crying. Haruka had never seen Riku cry in her life, he looked so hurt, so heartbroken, so sad, that it pierced her heart like an arrow.

Haru gulped and walked to her best friend, touching his back. "Riku what's wrong?" She asked curiously, her voice sweet like honey and soft like silk.

Immediately he turned around and she saw his face. His features reflected hers on day 5 of improvements, with red cheeks, pink nose, watery and slightly puffy eyes. Riku blinked, "I'm just a bit ill that's all." He tried to smile but it failed when she placed her hand on his cheek. "You're crying, and you aren't ill…" Haruka trailed off and took a step closer to him. "Please tell me what's wrong." She demanded and he hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist. Haru blushed at this, but nonetheless she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Haruka, why did you leave without telling me?" The said girl couldn't answer the question and she feared if she would even open her mouth, she would tell him the truth.

After a painfully soft silence Riku broke it again. "Haruka, will you always be my best friend?" She pulled away from him, very much to Riku's dismay and she smiled. "Of course I will silly." She giggled and pinched his cheeks playfully. "Now smile!" She grinned widely attempting to make the silver haired teen smile. He looked at her and thought how cute and adorable Haruka was, and genuinely smiled. "Yay! Now what prize do you want?" Haruka asked and Riku took a bit of time to think until his light bulb lit up.

He pointed at his cheek and smirked, "I want a kiss." Her pale cheeks flushed pink and she furrowed her eyebrows together. "Just a kiss? Usually you ask for stuff like my PS3 or my games. Meh, might as well." Haruka stood tall and tiptoed only a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed his cheek. Riku closed his oceanic eyes and enjoyed the sweet, warm kiss on his cold cheek and just when she was about to pull away, he hugged her and placed his hand on her head to keep her kissing. Inside she smirked and squealed like a little excited fan girl.

Haruka's cheeks turned beet red and pulled away only by a few inches. Riku stared at her dreamily and mumbled, "Best, warmest and sweetest prize I've ever won." Haruka smirked at this and said quietly. "You are such a flirt, even though you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend! Riku, you are nothing but a cheeky little flirt, that steals every girl's heart even with a little wink!" Haru joked and he laughed. He flicked his hair, "What can I do, girls are crazy for me!" he said smugly and winked at Haruka. The red haired beauty placed her hand on her heart and moaned dramatically, "Oh my god, Riku just stole my heart. He is soooo dreamy!" and pretended to die and they both laughed like hyenas.

When the laughing died down, Haruka grabbed Riku's hand. "Come on let's go have some good old fun!" She ran with Riku outside the cave, effortlessly without tripping. They ran out and Haruka's favourite song came on; Wild ones by Flo Rida and Sia. Haruka grinned at the sound of her song. She joined her usual friends (Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Vanitas, Namine and Axel) and started dancing. Her smile was so wide that it started to hurt her cheeks. The 9 danced and sang to the song, but it was too loud for anyone to hear Haruka's voice. They were really enjoying themselves and Roxas, Hayner and Olette watched their friend having the time of her life and smiled.

Riku took her hand and they danced with each other, their bodies moving in sync with the music. Haruka jumped whilst pumping her hand in the air and Riku did too. They laughed together, danced together and had fun together, just like the good old times. Haruka missed all this when she was in Twilight Town; she missed the fun, her friends, and most of all Riku. And here she was, dancing with her friends and the boy she loves.

The silver haired teen bent down, wrapped his arms around the back of Haruka's knees, and lifted her up flawlessly, like she was a feather, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Riku started to spin around and Haruka giggled and cheered, "Weeeeee!" as if she was on a ride.

* * *

That night, Haruka's smile never left her face. It was time for them to go home and the red haired girl's feet were aching and killing. She took the wedges off and felt like she was being picked up. It was Roxas who picked her up in a piggy back and she leaned into the crook of his neck. Haruka closed her green eyes and fell asleep. The sound of soft and quiet breathing was heard by Roxas who smiled. 'Sleep well Ruka, you deserve it.'

Riku watched the golden haired teen as he carried Haruka to the boat, like a fox. Roxas noticed him from the corner of his eye and looked at the aqua eyed boy. The jealous boy shot him a glare of hatred and envy, until Haruka kissed Roxas' cheeks, then Riku dropped his gaze.

* * *

Roxas took her to the main islands with the others and gave her to Axel, who carried her home. The red haired pyro covered the girl with her blanket and smiled at his little sister's sleeping figure. He pulled some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Haruka…" He said and left with Haruka still smiling even in her vivid dreams…

Review and thanks for reading! Next chapter: Beginning of school, Roxas and Hayner, and Haruka….SINGING?!

~Parisa01


	14. Chapter 14: School and Grades!

A/N: Olette goes to a girl's school.

* * *

**Chapter 14: School and Grades!**

Saturday and Sunday flew by within a blink of an eye. Haruka, didn't even dare to leave the house, she had so much chores, homework, revision pending that she spent her weekend doing them. When the red haired girl was at home, she wore her normal clothes, jeans, shorts, shirts etc.

* * *

"_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,_

_Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,_

_If I wake and your here still, give me a kiss,_

_I was in your dreaming, about your lips_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up, don't wake me-"_

Haruka slammed her alarm clock and yawned. "Great first day back!" She sighed and got out of the bed. The teenager opened up her curtains and windows to invite the vibrant sunshine into her room. She walked into the bathroom, took a cold shower, got changed into her uniform and dried her hair with a hairdryer.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror with a brush in her hair. Haruka started brushing her hair gently and decided to let her hair out. She wore a bit of lipgloss which was the same colour as her lips; rosy pink, eyeliner and mascara. She decided to wear a light blue ribbon hairband in her hand and left her bedroom with her simple rucksack.

* * *

She ran downstairs and had breakfast which consisted of wholegrain cereal with fruits and orange juice. Her lazy brother entered the kitchen and yawned, "Good morning!" Haruka smirked, "Someone's tired today, and here you need it." The pyro's little sister poured him a cup of black coffee and handed him the drink. "Thanks Haru."

Axel sipped on the coffee and Haruka finished her breakfast within minutes. "Hey, I'm gonna pick up my guitar from your music class, sometime during the afternoon, most likely at the end of your last lesson." Haruka realised something and her sublime emerald eyes widened, "Oh crap! I have music today and last as well." Axel raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?" The school girl stared at her brother like he was dumb.

"I have that witch, Ms Darcy, and I swear to god she has something against me. She always picks on me and I don't know why! Last time, that witch embarrassed me and made my music class hate me, she kept the whole class behind so I could sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' properly." Axel smirked and started to laugh dryly, "Oh shut up!" Haruka hissed and got up. She washed the dishes before reaching the door. "Have a nice day at school Haruka!" Her elder brother said in a mocking tone and Haruka mumbled a few swear words, about her brother and music teacher, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Haruka saw 2 familiar blonde boys as she closed her gate. "Hey guys!" She ran to her friends and jumped onto Roxas' back and giggled. "Hey Ruka!" They replied and Haruka got off Roxy's back. She walked in the middle of her friends, holding Roxas' hand and they walked to school. "Aw, I miss Olette already. It's not gonna be the same without her!" Haruka frowned and Hayner patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Ruka! We'll see her after school!" Roxas nodded and reminded his apparent girlfriend, "Remember, you need to have your eye on the ball. I saw how jealous Riku was yesterday and this is only the beginning!"

Within minutes they reached the school and Hayner and Roxas got their schedules. Coincidently, they both had the same timetable as their childhood friend. The trio met up with the usual group. "Hey guys." The three friends said in unison and the others replied. "Oh my god Haruka, I love your curls!" Kairi squealed and Haruka laughed dryly while scratching the back of her head. "Umm Kairi, news flash: my hair is naturally curly." She mumbled and sweat dropped and everyone laughed. "Ooops, silly me!" The auburn haired teen giggled and face palmed.

"So are we ready for school everyone?" Roxas cheered and he got replies like, "Yeah whatever." "Who is?" "I'm not!" Haruka grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am, because I'm with you." The golden haired teen smirked, leaned and pecked her lips. "Have I ever told you I love you?" Riku however rolled his gorgeous eyes at this and thought bitterly, 'Duh, more like a million times already!' Again, girls squealed and Haruka acted shy and try to walk away. Roxas, grabbed her wrist and said, "Where do you think you're going, princess?" he pulled her towards him and she swirled into his arms, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The silver haired teen thought he was going to run into the bathroom and start to puke.

The bell rang and they all sighed, their first lesson being Biology, and they were getting their Biology results. They sat in class, with Haruka sitting in between Sora and Riku. Their teacher, Mr Walter stood in front of the class, with a list in his hands, a list everyone (well except for Hayner and Roxas) knew and was so tensed about. The group of friends sat together. Namine held Selphie's hand and as follows, Namine, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Sora, Haruka, and Riku. They all squeezed each other's hands as they waited for their results. They always did this when they anticipated their results for any subject. Haruka gulped and a bead of sweat fell from her forehead. Riku sensed his best friend's tension and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Okay, first Miss Selphie, you got a C+." The brown haired girl sighed with a bit of relief and ran a hand through her hair. Namine smiled at her and a few boys cheered. The green eyed witch smirked, and turned to Riku, "Did I do good baby?" She asked and her nasally voice pierced Haruka's ears and she seethed with annoyance and anger. "You did great Selphie!" Riku replied and the girl who sat next to her lowered her gaze.

"Namine, you got a B! Well done!" Haruka smiled at her friend, she, Kairi and Selphie said in unison, "Congrats Namine!" The said girl turned pink and mumbled thanks. "Wakka and Tidus you both scored B+" The guys high fived and Haruka whistled. "Kairi, you got a B+ as well." Haruka looked at her friend, "You passed Kairi, and congrats I'm proud of you." The auburn haired girl winked at her friend, "All thanks to your revision tips!" The red haired girl stuck her tongue at her and things grew serious again. Now, it was Sora's turn, he remembered clearly that last time he scored an E on his Biology paper and gulped. Haruka noticed this and mumbled, "Don't worry Sora, we all have faith in you. I bet you're gonna get a great grade, and those tutoring lessons I taught you won't go to waste!" The brown haired boy turned to his friend and smiled goofily. "Thanks Haru!"

"Okay Sora, I was very disappointed with your last grade but you scored an A-! Congratulations." The class started to applaud and Sora couldn't believe it. "You did it Sora!" The said boy turned to the green eyed girl with tears brimming in his sapphire eyes. "Thank you Haruka!" She shook her head and said, "Well, that's what friends do!"

"Alright Riku…." Mr Walter began. The said teenager's heartbeat increased and his breathing came out in short breathes. Everybody had let go of other's hands but Sora, Haruka and Riku. "Riku, don't worry I have complete faith in you." Riku turned to his best friend and smiled. "Thanks." He whispered.

"You got an A!" The whole class applauded and Selphie screamed like she won the lottery obviously seeking attention. Haruka however hugged Riku, without even thinking and whispered, "I knew you could do it! Congratulations Riku you got an A!" She pulled away and he smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Alright everyone settle down." Mr Walter walked to Haruka's desk at looked down at her. "Last but not least our young Miss Haruka." The said girl smirked at this and said smugly, "Yeah sir, I might be young but you are definitely older than me!" The class laughed at this and Mr Walter laughed too. "Yes, yes you got me there, so let's not share with the whole class how old I really am. In the last exam, my straight A student scored a C+ which was bit disappointing."

Haruka frowned at this and remembered the reason why; it was because she was very ill with a very bad fever. Selphie however started laughing at the girl and Haruka shot her a glare from hell. "Why don't you shut up Selphie? I may have gotten a C+, but you have a C+ now after all that time, no?" The class snickered at this and she sure shut her mouth. "But Haruka…" The said girl looked up at her teacher and his face was unreadable.

"You aced this exam with a whooping A+! You scored 200/200!" Haruka's emerald eyes brimmed with tears, this was the first ever time she scored all marks. Everyone raised from their seats started cheering, whistling and clapping, very much to Selphie's dismay. Riku pulled her up and she covered her mouth, and tears fell down her face. She looked at her Biology teacher and shook her head, "You're lying to me!" Mr Walter smiled at her and said, "Why would I lie about your result? You worked hard on this, congratulations." Haruka gasped and she began to cry with joy. "You did it Haruka! You aced it!" Riku shouted with happiness picked her up and swung her around, like when they danced on Friday night. Haruka giggled and she felt so content, they both were; except for a certain jealous girlfriend of course!

* * *

Pleeeeeease Review! Next chapter: Basketball, Haruka doesn't choose Riku? (WTH?) and Haruka's true voice! Haruka's ringtone was don't wake me up by Chris Brown! (Your ideal alarm song!)

~Parisa01


	15. Chapter 15: Basketball and Threatening

**Chapter 15: Basketball and Threatening**

The next 3 lessons flew by like a blink of an eye, and it was finally Haruka's favourite subject; P.E! The girls had a choice, either play or sit down and relax, which 99% of them did, well except for Haruka.

She wore a white and red long jersey shirt and red shorts, with white and red knee socks and red high tops. (A lot of red and white!) All of the boys stared at her with wide eyes, how can they not have noticed her after all this time? Haruka looked around, their eyes were wider than plates, jaws could hit the ground and some of them were drooling. 'Ewww!' She thought and gulped.

Haruka had her hairband in her mouth and was about to tie her long curly hair up. As she had her bundle of hair ready for the ponytail Sora shouted out and pointed at her. "HARU!" She twitched at this and continued and tied her hair really high.

"Okay everyone we are gonna play basketball today! Who wants to be captain?" Coach Ted called out. Immediately Haruka's hand rose up like a spring. Coach Ted chuckled and patted her head, "Kid, you really love being captain huh? Okay, another captain." Selphie seethed with jealousy, their coach was always tough on her but not on Haru, it wasn't fair she thought. "Me!" Tidus said as he stepped out next to Haruka. The red haired girl smiled and said, "I pick tails." They flipped a coin and it came out heads. "Ha, you lost and you're gonna lose! I'm picking first." He laughed and she shook her head and placed her hand on her hip, "Yeah, just don't go crying to mommy when I kick your ass!"

"Alright, Sora!" The said boy ran and high fived Tidus. Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and looked at everyone thinking who she would pick. Her green eyes fell on Riku who smirked at her with a look saying, 'You know you want to pick me.' She was about to pick him until her 'boyfriend' caught her attention. He winked at her and she smiled at this. 'Oh, I gotcha Roxy!' She thought and giggled. "Roxas you make sure you play good." She mumbled and everyone was shocked, especially Riku. 'No, this can't be, why didn't she pick me?' He asked himself. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Now, he really is falling for you. Make sure you don't pick him." She nodded and the others picked. Shockingly she didn't even pick Riku, and he was picked 3rd.

When the game was going to begin, Haruka and Riku stood in front of each other where the ball was going to be thrown. Riku looked down at her and smirked cockily. "Don't think that just because you're tall doesn't mean you're gonna get the ball." She mumbled and his eyes widened and he gasped. The whistle was blown; he was caught off guard for a moment by his best friend's comment. She jumped and pushed the ball to Hayner. She ran to their basket's direction, turned back to Riku stuck her tongue at her and winked. Riku's pale cheeks flushed red and he gulped.

* * *

The game went pretty smoothly, with Haruka shooting a few hoops. Riku shot too, but not as much as Haruka, and each time he had the ball, Selphie would shout, scream and cheer so loud that Haruka growled with rage. 'When will that attention seeker ever shut her gob?'

Haruka's team were losing, 20-18. They had to score a 3 pointer because they had only 15 seconds left. Everything went fast and Haruka tried and tried to score 2 pointers but Riku was always in her way. He enjoyed teasing her and making her mad. For once she felt like pushing him out of the way and scoring. "Ruka, behind!" Roxas called and almost immediately she knew his plan. The green eyed girl chucked the ball over her head behind her and Roxas caught the basketball swiftly. He was far away from the basket and there was only 4 seconds left on the clock. It was slow motion, and Roxas shot the ball. It was spinning and it finally when in through the basket like a hand in a glove. Yup, Roxas scored a 3 pointer and the whistle was blown.

Haruka ran to Roxas and hugged him. "We did it! No, you did it Roxy! We won!" She giggled and he picked her up. Roxas kissed her forehead and the other's congratulated the team and Roxas.

* * *

After this, Riku was in a bit of a bad mood. Haruka noticed this and knew how to cheer him up. "Riku, woah!" He turned and she tripped over her laces, she was about to fall until the silver haired boy wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Within a second they were so close, their noses and foreheads touching. If either one would move just a bit, their lips would lock on. The pair stared into each other's eyes and this felt like eternity. It was as if they were lost within each other's eyes.

"~Riku~" Selphie sang with her nasally voice and Riku scowled. "Coming Selphie." He said with his forced sweet tone, and Haruka covered her mouth trying not to laugh. He pulled away and stared at her, "What's wrong with you?" Haruka smirked and mumbled, "You really love your annoying girlfriend don't you?" She asked and Riku shrugged and turned away himself. "What do you think?" He stated nonchalantly and walked off. 'I wish you don't but I think you do.' She thought and walked away. 'Well, I don't love her, anymore. I think I'm falling for you Haruka.' He said inside.

* * *

_Lunch:_

The group of 8 sat at the lunch table (Namine, Selphie, Riku, Sora, on one side and Kairi, Haruka, Roxas and Hayner on the other side).

"Roxas that was a great shot in P.E!" Sora broke the silence and Roxas grinned at this. Riku grinded his teeth together and stared darkly at the golden haired boy. "Thanks Sora." Haruka noticed Riku and giggled inside. "Roxy, I didn't know you were so good at basketball?" Selphie asked in that sweet acidic tone of hers, obviously flirting.

Roxas' eyebrow twitched with annoyance and so did Haruka's. "What did you just call him?" Haruka muttered murderously and made Selphie gulp. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll deal with this." Roxas smiled and patted her shoulder, and then turned to Selphie and glare deadly at her, which made the brown haired girl flinch. "Look here, only, and let me repeat, **ONLY **Haruka can call me that, understood?"

Selphie nodded and Haruka added to that, "Oh, yeah and if I ever catch you flirting with **MY** boyfriend, let's just say something **REALLY **bad is going to happen to you." The red haired girl cracked her knuckles, pounded her fists into her other palm and smirked at her enemy. Selphie who finished her lunch got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Haruka, that was a bit harsh to threaten her, don't you think?" Namine asked and the said girl shrugged at this. "Well, that teaches her damn right not to flirt with other people's boyfriends. Do you ever see me flirt with Riku in front of her?" Riku smirked at this and shook his head. 'God, Haruka is so lovable. It's so hard to hate her.' He thought. Haruka noticed this and asked with a twisted smile. "What are you smirking about?" She asked and he got a great comeback, especially to make her and Roxas angry. "If you don't flirt with me in front of Selphie, that means you flirt with me when we're alone, no?" She was the one who was caught off guard this time and everyone stared at her. "Well, what do you think?" Haruka snapped back at him. "I think you do." He answered nonchalantly. "Oh shut up, you're so despicable, you know that? I hate you." But the green eyed girl obviously didn't mean it. Riku started laughing dryly and replied. "Love you too Haru!" Her cheeks went red and warm. But everyone knew that he was being sarcastic as always and brushed this little comment off. But deep inside, Riku felt so right for saying this.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter: Haruka sings!

~Parisa01


	16. Chapter 16: Singing and war

Note for singing: _? (Lyrics)_ _**? (Meaning)**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Singing and war**

They all sat in class and it was so hot. Haruka rolled her eyes and checked her watch. 'God, she's late even on the first day back and the last lesson! I hope she doesn't even turn up.' Her hopes went soaring high until Ms Darcy walked into the room. She was a young teacher in her mid-20's with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good afternoon my dear children!" She shouted enthusiastically and Haruka growled at this as the class replied. "Well, you're a bit early." She mumbles under her breath. "What was that Haruka?" The music teacher asked and Haru forced her widest grin, "Nothing, Ms Darcy!" She answered and the said teacher noticed Haruka's new style.

"Goodness gracious me, darling stand up, come on stand up!" The red haired teen grinded her teeth together and did what she was told. The blonde haired adult walked around Haruka and inspected her. "My. My, Look, At. You!" Ms Darcy said hiding her mocking tone and Haruka was flustered. She bit the bottom of her lip and went as red as her hair. Everybody looked at her as if she was a painting and Haruka looked at her teacher who smiled at her. "Um, Ms Darcy aren't we supposed to be learning?" Kairi asked and Haruka sent her a look saying, 'Thank you so much!' The teacher agreed with this and the green eyed student sat down.

45 minutes of the lesson passed by, with the class learning about the theory of music. (A/N: I don't know what they learn about, I forgot the 3 years of learning music myself!)

"Okay class, I want everyone to listen to Selphie sing." Haruka sighed, 'Here we go again!' She thought as the smug little flirt got out from her seat and stood in front of the class. Ms Darcy started to clap and so did everyone else, except for Hayner, Roxas and Haruka. Selphie cleared her throat for a bit of exaggeration.

She said that this song was dedicated to Riku, who smiled at this. Selphie started to sing Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez and The Scene. In the middle of the song, Riku stared at Haruka. He imagined her singing the song instead of Selphie, and that she was singing to him and him only. When the song was going to finish, Haruka noticed him and looked at him too. She smiled sweetly at Riku whose cheeks went red and he turned around to hide the blush. But Haru frowned at this and thought he just looked away to avoid her or to stare at Selphie.

Finally she finished singing and people applauded. "How sweet and beautiful! Selphie, you are definitely singing at the prom and winning that award!" Haruka's eyebrow twitched as she heard what her teacher just said. She didn't like this, she didn't like it all, it wasn't fair that her teacher would be so biased and give the award to Selphie, just because of her voice.

"Hey, that's not fair. How can you be so biased? What about the other people, with amazing voices? Are you just going to announce that Selphie won the award without competition!?" Haruka declared as she stood from her seat. Other students started to whisper about this and agreed with her. But Ms Darcy smirked. "Well, if you don't like it so much, why don't you sing? Then the class can judge and if you're good enough you can compete with Selphie!" Haruka gasped at this and felt her heart stop, the bell rung and she closed her eyes. She swore under her breath and the class whined. "If you're not good, it looks like we are going to stay here and let everyone sing!" The class moaned even more, as if losing hope almost immediately. But Riku didn't lose hope; he had that gut feeling that she could sing.

"_Ruka, I'm here to help you with your confidence!" Hayner said as he leaned backwards on the dining table and sat across Haruka. She raised an eyebrow and her jaw hit the ground. "But I don't need confidence! I'm okay." Haru crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh yeah? A little birdie told me you couldn't sing in front of people!"_ She remembered day 3 of improvements and gulped. "Alright! I'll do it!" Her friends cheered her on as she walked to the front of the class. She typed the song she wanted to sing onto the laptop.

Haruka closed her eyes until someone knocked at the door. "Um, Ms Darcy, I'm here to collect my guitar." Axel said as he stood in the doorway. The teacher's face glowed and she said, "Why of course Axel! It's right over there." She pointed at the corner and the pyro retrieved his guitar. When he was going to walk out he noticed his sister at the front of the class. "What are you doing?" He asked with an evil smile and she hissed, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Axel laughed dryly and Ms Darcy suggested. "Axel, since you're here you should stay and listen to your sister sing!" Axel nodded and sat on the teacher's chair.

"Alright, um I want to dedicate this song to someone really special who is always in my heart; my mama. Sometimes I wish that I would have a beautiful voice like hers." Axel felt his eyes brimming with tears and her other 2 childhood friends frowned. Riku noticed this and wondered what was wrong. Haruka breathed in and out and she let everything go. She imagined that it was only her in the room and no one else. Ms Darcy decided to open the windows and there was a cool and refreshing wind that blew, the whole class sighed and the wind blew Haru's curly red hair.

(A/N: I highly suggest you listen to this song when you read this, CLANNAD- Palm of a tiny hand)

_"Tooku de tooku de yureteru inaho no umi,_

_Ho o age ho o age mezashita omoide e to,_

_Bokura wa kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka,"_

_**(Far, far away, there's a swaying sea of rice grains,**_

_**Raise the sails, raise the sails, and go to memories that we aimed for,**_

_**Do we still remember all of the sad things up to today, or have we forgotten them?)**_

Everyone's eyes were wider than plates, they have never heard Haruka's real voice before and it sound so beautiful. Her voice was just like her mother's, Axel thought.

_"Chiisa na te ni mo itsu kara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_

_Ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita,_

_Chiisa na te de mo hanarete mo bokura wa kono michi yuku n da,_

_Itsuka kuru hi wa ichiban no omoide o shimatte,"_

_**(Even in our little hands, since when has there been a strength that's overtaking us?**_

_**We walked from the days when we cried beneath the ripe grapes**_

_**Even if our hands are small, even if we're separated, we'll go on this road**_

_**On the day that will come sometime, we'll treasure our greatest memories,)**_

_"Kisetsu wa utsuri mou tsumetai kaze ga,_

_Tsutsumarete nemure ano haru no uta no naka de,"_

_**(The seasons shift and the cold wind**_

_**Has already been wrapped by and sleeping in the song of that spring)**_

She opened her eyes and the class stared at her baffled, amused and shocked. Hayner and Roxas winked at her and she was Riku. He seemed to be daydreaming again but you could tell that he was listening to her harmonious singing.

_"Chiisa na te ni mo itsu kara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa,_

_Nureta hoho ni wa dore dake no egao ga utsutta,_

_Chiisa na te de mo hanarete mo bokura wa kono michi yuku n da,_

_Soshite kuru hi wa bokura mo omoide o shimatta,"_

_**(Even in our little hands, since when has there been a strength that's overtaking us?**_

_**How many smiles reflected on our wet cheeks?**_

_**Even if our hands are small, even if we're separated, we'll go on this road**_

_**And on the day that came, we treasured our memories, too)**_

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she sang; her eyes were sparkling more than stars. Her nose pink and he cheeks slightly puffy and red. Axel started to cry and some people admired the song so much that they too had tears in their eyes, including Ms Darcy.

_"Chiisa na te de mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yuku n da,_

_Yagate kuru hi wa atarashii kisetsu o hiraita…"_

_**(Even if our hands are small, they've been overtaking us since some other day**_

_**The day that finally came opened a new season…)**_

When she finished, the whole class, screamed, cheered, got out of their seats and applauded for her. Selphie sat down still shocked at this. Axel got up and ran to his sister. "You sing just like mama!" He said thorough the noise but Haruka heard. She wrapped both of her arms around her brother's neck and he hugged her. She sobbed into her brother's shoulder and he patted her head. Haruka pulled away and he gave her a tissue. She wiped her tears and Roxas called out to her. "Ruka, you were amazing!" She sniffed and nodded at him. "All right everyone settle down." Ms Darcy said and she walked up to Haruka.

For the first ever time in history, Ms Darcy smiled at Haruka. This smile was genuine and tears fell down her face. "Your vocals were amazingly flawless, timing was perfect and you have a voice like an angel. Your mother must be very proud that she has a daughter with such a beautiful voice." Haruka thought of her mother and more tears fell down her face. "Thank you." She croaked and her teacher shook her head. "Don't thank me. You are going to be singing in the prom and competing with Selphie. Best of luck till then! Class dismissed."

All the students surrounded her and complimented the way she sang. Haruka didn't say anything and nodded. After 5 minutes they all exited the class, Kairi and Namine ran to her. They hugged her and congratulated their friend. Haruka hugged back and it felt good to hug her friends. She pulled away and smiled at them. The boys joined them along with a shocked Selphie.

"Haru, why are you crying?" Sora asked and she gasped quietly. The red haired belle was baffled by this question and didn't want to tell them. She had never told her friends about her mother and death, not even to Riku. "Yeah Haruka, you should be happy not crying." Kairi wiped her tear and giggled and Haruka felt just a bit happier. Riku stepped forward, "Haruka, you always knew how to sing, yet you never sung to us. Your voice, it's really beautiful and amazing." The green eyed teen looked up at him and he immediately averted his eyes to the ground.

"Hey guys, let's go to the mall for DTTB, who wants to come?" Sora suggested and everyone agreed. He led the group and Roxas held her hand. Selphie turned around and scowled at her. "I wish you luck on the singing contest." She muttered and Roxas chuckled darkly at this. "You're gonna need it much more than she does." The jealous drama queen ignored this comment and stared at Haruka who glared maliciously back at her; yes this meant war.

* * *

Review! Note: DTTB stands for Dance to the Beat. I made up the name, and game, out of nowhere, you can type in any song, it automatically searches the dance version and you can dance to it. Next chapter, dancing, fun, laughing, Hikaru dancing (WTH?) and a bit more of RikuXOC! I have a feeling next chapter is going to be a bit long!

~Parisa01


	17. Chapter 17: DTTB and temper

I don't own any songs!

* * *

**Chapter 17: DTTB and temper**

The group walked to Destiny Islands shopping center. They were walking and Haruka shrieked and Riku turned around immediately. Roxas picked her up in a piggy back and she giggled. "Roxy, what are you doing?" She asked and he grinned. "I don't want your feet to hurt, my blue flower." She smirked when she saw Riku boil with jealousy. "Why do you call Haruka blue flower, Roxas?" Sora asked curiously and Roxas answered. "In Twilight Town we use to call Haruka, Ruka, which means bright blue flower." Sora's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "I think it's cute." Haruka giggled.

They finally reached DTTB in the arcade, which was pretty deserted. Sora entered everyone's name into the tournament mode and pressed the start button. At random, the machine picked the song and pair:

SONG: SHE MAKES ME WANNA BY JLS FT. DEV

RIKU VS ROXAS

Roxas and Riku smirked at each other. "YAY, COME ON RIKU!" Selphie cheered and everyone rolled their eyes at this. Riku smiled and turned to Haruka. For every game, competition or sport, she would always support Riku and no one else, but this shocked him. Haruka hugged Roxas and kissed him on the lips. "Good luck Roxy!" She giggled and he winked at her. Again, Riku felt his heart break into a million pieces. They went to dance floor and Roxas pointed at Haruka. "This is for you." He shouted and blew her a kiss. Riku rolled his eyes at this, 'Yeah, whatever.'

The song started and they both danced in sync with the music and followed the steps. You could tell that this was really competitive for Riku, because he tried his best just to beat Roxas in this. Hayner, Axel and Haruka cheered for Roxas and the others cheered for Riku. When it was Dev's bit, 2 girls had to join and dance with the guys for extra points. Selphie and Haruka joined their boyfriends and danced, and this made it even more competitive. You could tell, Haruka was dancing better than Selphie and after Dev's bit finished they got out of the dance floor.

* * *

They finally finished and got the results:

WINNER: RIKU 970 POINTS

LOSER: ROXAS 968 POINTS

Selphie screamed like hell and the group ran to Riku and congratulated him. He knew, he had definitely impressed Haruka, but was wrong, or so he thought. Haruka wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck and pouted adorable. "As long as you tried your best, you still won through my eyes, yet you were so close." They kissed and the group of friends watched. Riku boiled about the fact that she didn't even look at him, and Selphie boiled about the fact that Riku wasn't getting much attention, or just mainly her.

The machine randomly picked the next song and pair:

SONG: GEE BY SNSD/GIRLS' GENERATION

HARUKA VS SORA

Sora and Haruka's eyes widen at the song the machine selected. The group started to laugh, mainly at Sora. "No, you've got to be kiddin' me! I can't dance to this!" Sora exclaimed and Haruka turned to him, "Amen to that! Me too, I don't like this song." She agreed but then Hayner rooted for them, "Oh come on, you never know Ruka, you might win."

They both went to the dance floor and looked at each other. "Good luck." They said in unison and shook hands. Riku, Namine, Roxas, Hayner and Axel cheered for Haruka as they started. It was really funny, to see Sora doing those girly dance moves and Haruka tried as much as she could to dance correctly and follow the moves. Shockingly, she danced in sync with the beat and deep inside she enjoyed dancing to this song. They all watched with large eyes during the slow bit in the music, when Haruka swung her hips. The red haired girl never knew she could do that and she went red. But everyone laughed when Sora cracked his pelvis. The song finished and everyone knew who won:

* * *

WINNER: HARUKA 975 POINTS

LOSER: SORA 500 POINTS

Sora high fived Haruka and they laughed. "You did good Haru!" She thanked him and the group congratulated the green eyed teen.

Time passed and there were 2 people who always won, with 1 more:

WINNER: RIKU 975 POINTS

LOSER: HAYNER 960 POINTS

WINNER: HARUKA 980 POINTS

LOSER: KAIRI 965 POINTS

WINNER: SELPHIE 985 POINTS

LOSER: NAMINE 975 POINTS

* * *

"Why, look what we have here?" They heard a familiar voice; Haruka and Axel got goose bumps. The group of friends turned to see Hikaru, in his casual shirt, waistcoat and jeans. He smirked at his daughter and son. "What are you doing here, dad?" Axel asked. "Well, I knew you guys would be here, I finished early and decided to come and visit my dear children." They turned beet red at this and the others sniggered.

SONG: MOVES LIKE JAGGER BY MAROON 5 FT CHRISTINA AGULEIRA

HARUKA VS AXEL

"Come on Axel!" The said boy's sister turned to her father and raised her eyebrow. The middle aged man shrugged and joined the crowd. "Guy's do dance better than girls. I always beat your mom in everything!" The guys cheered on and high fived him. The girls growled at this and rooted for Haru, except for Selphie.

"Just don't start whining when I beat you." Axel smirked and Haruka shook her head and snapped at him. "Don't start crying when I kick your ass!" Kairi and Namine stated laughing at this.

The song started and this competition was entertaining. It was between elder brother and younger sister. Beads of sweat fell from Axel's forehead as he danced some moves like Jagger and saw Haruka from the corner of his eye. 'Damn, Haru's dancing pretty well!' The song was reaching its end and they were clapping and whistling. The girls cheered in unison, "HARUKA, HARUKA, HARUKA!"

* * *

WINNER: HARUKA 987 POINTS

LOSER: AXEL 980 POINTS

The winner rubbed sweat off her forehead. "You were good." She said to her brother who thanked her, "Thanks, but you were better." Hikaru heard this and whispered something to Sora. The brown haired boy added Hikaru in the game too and the business man walked up to Axel. "Son, you did well, now move aside." Without any questions he did as he was told.

SONG: PARTY ROCK ANTHEM BY LMFAO FT LAUREN BENETT & GOONROCK

HIKARU VS HARUKA

Her green eyes widen, and they both stood on the dance floor. "I'm not gonna go easy on you cuz I'm your daddy. Just don't start crying to your old man when I beat you!" Haruka gasped at this, "But you are my old man." The song started and the majority of her friends were cheering for her dad. Well, except Riku of course and this made her blush.

Now beads of sweat rolled off Haruka's forehead, 'Damn, dad's really good at dancing!' She thought, and it was true. Her dad was dancing like a 17 year old. But both father and daughter enjoyed dancing with each other. Finally the song finished and Haruka anticipated the scores:

WINNER: HARUKA 990 POINTS

LOSER: HIKARU 989 POINTS

Her father turned to her with tears in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Dad, are you crying? Why?" She asked with her adorable sparkling eyes. "It's just that, once your mother told me that, one day our daughter would beat me and look." He motioned to the screen and she smiled at this with a tear falling from her eye. He rusted her hair and pulled her to a hug. "You may have been born with your mother's looks, but you certainly inherited my moves!" They both laughed at this and everyone spectated this father and daughter bonding. Hikaru pulled away and kissed his daughter's forehead and started to walk off. "Maybe next time I'll beat you." He said smugly and she grinned at this.

"Haruka, your dad is so awesome!" Hayner said. Axel and Haruka commented in unison, "Our daddy's the best!" The others laughed at this but the siblings were confused. They looked at each other and laughed too.

* * *

SONG: GANGNAM STYLE (HYUNA VERSION) BY HYUNA FT PSY

HARUKA VS SELPHIE

They stared at each other with bitter loathing and competition. Rival against rival. "Selphie." Riku called and she looked innocently at her boyfriend. The silver haired boy thought the only way he could gain Haruka's attention was by making her feel bad. "Make me proud and beat her." This made Haru's green eyes water and averted her eyes to the ground. Roxas' furrowed his eyebrows together and his light bulb lit up.

"Ruka." Roxas called and the group looked at him. Haruka walked up to him and looked up. "Yes Roxy?" The golden haired teen took a necklace out of his neck. It was silver with a diamond star as a pendant for luck. He clasped it behind her neck. "But Roxas, this is your lucky necklace I ca-" She was cut off by his finger on her lips. "Don't worry. I want you to win princess." She smiled at this, and Riku felt really bad about what he said. She pecked him on the lips and he held her hands. "Now, go and beat her!" He cheered and she ran to the dance floor. But on the way there she stopped at Riku and stared at him.

"Okay, let's do this!" Haruka said as she cracked her knuckles. The song started and they danced really well, with one wanting to beat the other. Selphie was starting to breathe faster as she danced. Finally it was time for 2 boys to join them for extra bonus points. Roxas and Riku jumped in and danced with their partners. Roxas and Haruka laughed as they were having fun. Riku looked up and watched his best friend. Her curly red fiery hair, her pale complexion, her green emerald eyes and her sparkling smile it was all beautiful. The group's cheering bought him back to reality and he started to dance again. The song finished and Roxas and Haru high fived each other.

WINNER: HARUKA 995 POINTS

LOSER: SELPHIE 990 POINTS

Axel ran to his little sister and practically pounced onto her. "You did it!" He gave her a noogie and she giggled. So did the others, they ran to her and congratulated her. Selphie started crying (not literally) to gain attention, but no one looked at her. Then an idea popped in her head and she smirked. "

Riku! It's not fair! I want a rematch!" She whined like a little child. Riku growled at this and turned to her. "You know that isn't allowed Selphie, and it's not like Haru cheated or anything." When the red haired girl heard her name, she walked away from the crowd and towards her love. "What's going on?" She asked and they turned to her. "It's not fair, you won!" Selphie pointed an accusing finger at her and Haruka furrowed her eyebrows together. "How is 'that' not fair?" She questioned through her teeth. Riku grinded his teeth together, scowled at Selphie and raised his voice. "She's right, just because she won, it doesn't mean that it wasn't fair. Haruka won fair and square and you shouldn't blame her cuz' she's better than you."

Both girls' eyes widen at this, but Haruka was even more shocked. 'He's standing up for me against his own girlfriend?' She thought and he ran a hand through his silky silver hair. "Riku?" Selphie asked as innocently as she could. He opened his eyes and roared, "WHAT. CAN'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" Even his best friend flinched at this. Riku breathed in and out to control his temper and Haruka was the only one who could do this. She took his hand and they ran out of the private cuticle and no one followed them.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruka asked softly as she looked up at Riku. The red haired girl never took her hands away from Riku's and tried to cheer him up. But it was no use, as Haruka tried to look into his eyes, he would avert his eyes to the ground. She lifted his head with her finger under his chin and he stared into her eyes. Haruka smiled, "You okay?" She asked very sweetly and the boy nodded with tears falling down his cheeks.

Riku had a really bad temper problem that he himself couldn't control. He would literally snap at someone if he lost his cool and the only one who could calm him down was his best friend; Haruka. The aqua coloured eyed teen always started to cry as an aftermath of his hot temper.

Haruka took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped his tears as she hushed him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He let himself go, didn't care if people stopped by and looked and cried. No one saw this emotional side of Riku, no one but Haruka. She patted his head and thought of a way to calm him down and make him stop crying. Then her light bulb lit up. She thought about how her mother used to calm her down.

The green eyed girl started to hum, hum a little song that was so adorable and that seemed to make Riku finally calm down. He sniffed and stopped crying. She just rocked him in her arms, like a little child and his grip on her tightened. Haruka stopped and he pulled away. She grinned brightly at him, wiped his tears and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered inaudibly but she heard. "You don't need to thank me." She mumbled and he smiled at her. "That tune, it's really catchy." He said and she smiled woefully. "My mama used to calm me down with it. It was like a lullaby, so I used it on you and it worked." He looked down, took her hands in his and kissed them. Haruka blushed at this and he mumbled, "Thank you so much, Haruka. You're the best." She shook her head and repeated, "You really don't need to thank me."

But she was cut off when Riku hugged her and her face was buried in his strong chest. She listened to his soft and rapid heart-beat and the pair stayed like this and it felt like eternity. That was until Haruka pulled away and took his hand. "We should really be getting back now." She muttered shyly and he nodded. They ran back to the private cuticle and joined their friends. 'Riku, I'll always be with you. I'll always be there to calm you down. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on. I'll always take care of you and I'll always love you.' She thought and wished she could have told him that. 'Haruka, you're always there for me whenever I lose my temper, you always take care me. I really need you. Now it's definite; I really and truly love you.' Riku said in his head and wish he could confess this love to her.

* * *

Really cute RikuXOC bit! The lullaby was 'Dango Daikazoku' in Clannad and I don't own it. Next chapter: The final dance and it's between…

~Parisa01


	18. Chapter 18: Final dance!

(I advise you to watch the music video t o the song and look at the dance moves!) I have a feeling this chapter is gonna be a bit short.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Final dance**

FINAL DANCE!

SONG: BEAUTIFUL BY 2PM

RIKU VS HARUKA

The pair's eyes widened as they looked at the screen, especially to the song selection. Haruka's cheeks were as hot as f rying pans and as red as strawberries. They joined each other on the dance floor and looked at each other. "Good luck." They said in unison and laughed at this.

The song started and it was a really har d song to dance to. Both Haruka and Riku danced in synchronisation to the music and each beat of the song. They kept on getting 'perfect' every time and aced each move. But mainly the pair was having fun whilst dancing, with wide grins on their faces. Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Hayner cheered on for Haruka, whilst Sora and Axel cheered for Riku. The silver haired boy didn't mind though, deep, deep inside he wanted Haruka to win, and vice versa. Selphie however seemed to have disappeared obviously to the bathroom, crying her heart out and washing her face just in case her makeup smudged.

Riku and Haruka were singing to the sing wholeheartedly. So far they were both doing well, and the group of friends thou ght it was going to be a draw between them. The slow and intimate bit came and t hey had to dance really closely to each other. Selphie came at the right time to see this, and she boiled with bitter jealousy. She was steaming with hatred and just wanted to pull Haruka's hair out, for being so close to **HER** boyfriend.

Riku didn't mind and quite enjoyed it but Haruka felt a bit awkward. But this all disappeared when she looked into Riku' s translucent and clear cyan eyes. Haruka thought that she was going to faint there and then on the dance floor, but thankfully didn't. On the machine, they showed that the couple had to either kiss or lean close. Both really wanted to kiss, but Riku thought that Selphie would de finitely want to beat up Haruka and he w ould get into a find with Roxas, and vice versa. So they just leaned in very closely and pulled away. Riku couldn't take his eyes off her, but she just avoided his gaze and concentrated on the moves. For a split second, the silver haired boy got a 'great' instead of a 'perfect'. They finally finished and the pair breathed in and out for a little valuable thing called oxygen.

* * *

WINNER: HARUKA 5 STARS 1000 POINTS

LOSER: RIKU 998 POINTS

Kairi, Namine, Sora, Hayner, Roxas and Axel practically jumped onto Haruka. But you could tell that she was really happy . After a few moments they got off her, she got up and brushed the dust off her skirt and looked at Riku. Haru smiled at him and lifted the thumbs up at him. "You did great! You would make a great partner in this!" She said and he grinned at her. "Yeah, but you were amazing!" She blushed at this and looked at the ground.

"Riku." A little voice squeaked from behind Haruka. The red haired girl made way and turned around to see Selphie, who looked like she was crying. Riku looked at her and sighed; he was so annoyed with this girl. He raised both his arms and tried to smile. Selphie pushed Haru out of the way whilst running to Riku. Now she thought that **SHE** was going to shout at her and make her cry, but she left it. The brown haired crying girl hugged Riku and started to cry in his arms. Riku just huffed.

Haruka watched the couple and smiled. Riku noticed this and looked at her. That smile it was like a ghost smile filled with sadness and sorrow. A tear fell from her eye and Roxas noticed this. He touched her cheek and she was snapped out of daze. "Ruka, you're crying." He mumbled and she smiled at him. He wrapped both his arms around her and they kissed. This time, a tear fell from Riku's eye as he watched his best friend with someone else.

They walked out of the mall and coincidently Haruka met up with her old friends. "Seifer! Setzer!" She called and the sa id boys turned around. Her grin was so wide that it hurt her cheek bones. "Ruka! " They shouted in unison and she ran to them. "Guys, guess what!" She exclaimed and they asked, "What?" She laughed, "I got an A+ in Biology!" Their eyes widen and they hugged Haruka. "Congratulations Ruka! You made us proud!"

For every achievement Haruka got, she would always run to either Seifer or Setzer, to tell them. From Baseball to spelling bees she would always run to them, like they were her elder brothers.

The dug their hands in their pockets and took out a fudge chocolate bar and a cola lollypop. They gave it to her, and she thanked them. "You do know that one day, I'm gonna get diabetes because of this." She mumbled and they rustled her hair. "Doesn't matter! As long as our little Ruka always gets great results!" Setzer said. "Yeah, you're right. But our Haruka did well." She giggled and bid farewell to her friends.

The red haired girl hid the sweets behind her back and walked up to her usual group of friends. "What are you hiding behind your back Ruka?" Hayner asked and the said girl smirked evilly. She revealed her fudge bar and Hayner, Roxas and Axel's eyes sparkled. Then she revealed her cherry lollypop. "Where did you get that?" The trio asked in unison and Haruka stuck out her tongue like a little child. "Shame!" She laughed and they ran after her trying to get her prizes.

But Haruka was too quick for them. She laughed and ran around the group hiding behind her friends. Everyone laughed at this and in the end; no one got the sweets, except for Haruka of course!

* * *

The ending with the chocolate and lollypop, was really random! I was completely blank and didn't know how to end it. But nonetheless, review!

~Parisa01


	19. Chapter 19: Notes, coffee, kiss

**Chapter 19: Notes, coffee, kiss**

It was Thursday and for the past few days Roxas wasn't really talking to Haruka and vice versa, but they weren't doing this on purpose. The pair kissed less, hugs less and made it look as if it was really awkward between them. But at least someone was very happy and that someone was Riku.

Haruka sat in the middle of Riku and Roxas and they were in History; their last lesson of the day. Her emerald eyes were stuck to her desk as she looked a little depressed and Riku scribbled a note. They both were the only 2 to finish all the work and got to relax for 10 mins. The silver haired boy passed the note to Haruka who opened and read it.

(~_~ is Riku and -_- is Haruka)

_~What's with the long face? _:(~

She took a second to think and wrote down her reply.

_-I'm okay. Don't worry about me! _:)-

She passed it back to Riku who shook his head, scribbled and passed it back to Haruka.

~_You know you can't lie to me! C'mon tell me what is it? :P~_

_-Nope!-_

_~Is it girl problems?~_

Haruka smirked at this.

_-What if it __**is**__ girl problems?-_

The red haired girl passed it back to him. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and thought she would burst out laughing. As he read the message his eyes widened slightly and went red like a rose. He gulped, wrote something and passed it back to her, ignoring her gaze.

_~Well, you could always talk to my mom.~ _

She smirked even more, scribbled and passed it back to him.

-_Why, can't I talk to you about it? _:'(-

He flinched as he read this.

_~Um, well, I'm a boy.~ _

She rolled her eyes at this, Riku saw this and smiled.

_-No way, I didn't know that! Well duh! Way to point out the obvious Sherlock! And so what if you're a boy. _:(-

He sniggered at this and scribbled something down.

_~Alright, you got me! I surrender oh mighty Haruka! Now go on and tell me what's wrong. _:D~

Haruka shook her head, giggled and elbowed Riku.

_-You're such an idiot Riku, that's why I love you so much! But I'm not gonna tell you what's wrong cuz it's something I can't really write on paper, if you know what I mean. P.S No, it's nothing to do with girls problems! You actually fell for it LOL _;D-

Haruka actually meant that she loved him, but she wrote in a form as a friend. Riku read the note and he smirked at this and replied. But deep inside he wanted Haruka to really love him oblivious to the fact that she did.

_~LOL! You're so evil you know that! But aw, I love you too! _:P_ But how 'bout we meet at the café then we can talk. Would after school sound alright to you? ~_

She blushed at this but scribbled her response.

_-That's alright with me. Thanks Riku, you're a true friend! xxx :D-_

The teacher took the paper and started to read it in his head. Riku and Haruka were shocked and gaped like fishes at their teacher with eyes bigger than plates. This attracted the attention from the class as they too stared at their History teacher.

He sighed. "Since the both of you finished your work before anyone else, I can't really tell you off." He walked to the paper shredder and slipped the paper into the machine. Riku and Haruka sighed with relief and the bell rang.

* * *

The pair was the last to leave and before they left, their teacher stopped them. He was a really strict teacher who no one would mess with and glared at them. They expected detention or even worse, until he smirked wickedly. "What an interesting conversation. Both of you can leave now!"

They ran outside the class and exclaimed in unison. "AWKWARD!" and laughed at this. Haruka took out her phone and texted to Roxas and Axel.

_To: Axel, Roxas_

_Hey guys! I'm off to the café with Riku, so I'll be back in around half an hour maybe._

_From: Haruka_

After a few seconds she got a reply saying 'Okay.' She joined Riku and they walked out the school side by side. They decided to go to Destiny Island's café because they knew not many people would be there. The pair of best friends reached there in 10 minutes.

* * *

"What do you want to drink Haru?" Riku asked and the red haired girl smiled at him. "Anything would do!" Riku ordered to cups of coffee and took out his wallet. Usually Haruka would always pay and Riku took the coffees and sat down next to each other on high chairs. "This is a treat from me, for calming me down." He mumbled and she blushed. "You know you shouldn't have."

Her hand was resting on the table and he took her hand in his. Haruka felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and gulped. The silver haired teen rubbed his thumbs against her skin in a comforting way and her insides churned like a washing machine. Riku smiled sweetly at her and this smile she couldn't deny or resist. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

They sipped their coffee and Haruka looked down and avoided his gaze. He lifted her head and leaned in closely. Riku stared at her and she found it hard to breathe. "Haruka, please tell me." She looked away and began.

"I feel as if me and Roxy are falling out." Riku's mouth formed an 'O' but inside, he felt like doing the happy dance. "How come?" Haruka looked into his eyes. "This relationship it feels like a friendly bond and it don't feel…right. We both feel the same and we can't go on like this."

Haruka looked at the table woefully and Riku sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Haru, if you think it's the right thing to do, you do it. If you want, just break up with him." He said in a comforting manner but persuaded her to do so. She shut her eyes tight and tears fell down her face. Riku took a tissue and wiped her tears. "Hey," He began, turned her around and kissed her forehead, "Don't cry, I'm with you." The silver haired boy wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. "Thank you Riku, you're a great friend." She mumbled and the said boy frowned at this. 'Yeah, great friend…'

They pulled away and continued drinking their hot aromatic coffee. Haruka noticed Riku's sadness from the corner of her eye and turned to him. "What's wrong Riku?" He was snapped out of daze, looked up at her and masked a nervous grin. "I'm fine." Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her head. She crossed her arms and gave him the look saying "I know you're lying."

"Tell me, what's up!" She demanded and Riku knew how Haruka was like. He tried to think of an excuse until a perfect idea popped up in his mind. This idea was bullet proof and he was definitely going to enjoy it.

"Nah, it's nothing." He frowned and looked away. She leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong, Riku." She used the adorable pleading tone with him. He turned to her and stared into her eyes. "It's just that…Selphie told me my kisses weren't that good." Her eyebrows raised but inside she was on the brink of fury. 'That witch!' She grinded her teeth together until she heard Riku sigh. "If you want I can help you." She suggested and you could see the sparkle evident in Riku's aqua orbs. "I can give you tips." Inside he lost hope but still asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, try and kiss her like you really, really, REALLY mean it." Haruka emphasised the word 'really'. Riku nodded in understanding but internally he wanted to smirk but just couldn't. "And you have to, um…" Her cheeks went red and she started to fluster.

"Well you have to…" Haru raised her fingers to her lips and touched them, imagining Riku kissing her. "You have to kiss her with all the love you have in your heart. If you can't express your love to her in words, express it through your kisses." Haruka gulped nervously and slyly Riku looked around the café. It was totally deserted with only 3 people who worked and didn't pay attention as much.

Riku looked at Haruka and gulped himself. "You mean like this…" The silver haired boy trailed off and leaned closer to her. That was only after 2 heartbeats, Haruka realised what was going to happen. Her emerald green eyes widened as she turned towards him to ask what was going on, but it was too late.

Their lips locked on and they kissed. Haruka was paralysed and her eye lids felt like they had weights on them and closed her eyes. This kiss seemed a bit soppy at the beginning because Riku wanted to make it feel as if he was really bad at kissing. But then, slowly his lips worked his magic and the kiss was…just… There were no words to describe how amazing and wonderful it was, in Haruka and Riku's opinion. Haruka started to kiss back and took this as a very lucky opportunity which obviously wouldn't last, she thought. Riku listened to her advice and expressed all his love for her in this very kiss.

Riku pulled away, very much to Haruka's disappointment. "How was it?" Riku asked and she lost hope inside yet she couldn't say anything. She tried to look for the right words but couldn't. Her best friend smirked at this. "I take it as a very good kiss no?" He said smugly and Haruka elbowed him and giggled. "Yeah it was." She lied, it wasn't good, it was much, much more than that.

"Thanks Haruka, you're the best, best friend in the world!" Riku cheered. 'Yeah and that's how it's always gonna be.' She thought but nonetheless she giggled. "That didn't make sense you idiot!" He laughed at this and enjoyed their coffee and deep inside, the kiss.

* * *

Aw, Haruka and Riku kissed and actually meant it oblivious to the other person's true feelings! Please review! Thanks for reading. Next chapter: Haruka and Roxas act as friends, they go out to celebrate Roxy's birthday with a bit of karaoke!

~Parisa01


	20. Chapter 20: Fear, thank you and brave

I wanted to include Haruka's fear and flaw, RikuXOC bit and a cute father and daughter moment at the end.

I got a review from 'XIIIXV' and you told me that Haruka was a bit mary-sueish, I tried to give her a flaw in this chapter, followed the advice about the grammar, but I am not going to get rid of Haruka, I'm really sorry for this, but I'm not gonna give up on this story!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fear, thank you, brave**

Haruka and Riku finished their coffee and decided to go home. But as they neared the exit, their eyes widened. It was raining so heavily, like cats and dogs, as if it hadn't rained in months. It was also very gloomy outside. 'It looks like the day mama, died…' Haruka thought. "So much rain…" She trailed off and Riku agreed. Then he took out his phone. "I'm gonna call my dad, to come and pick us up in his car."

When the red haired girl heard this, her green eyes widened and she gulped. Her heart was racing and beated very rapidly, so much that Haruka felt it was the only thing she heard. Her chest felt tight like someone was gripping onto it. Her hands started to tremble uncontrollably. She felt lightheaded and hot all of a sudden, like she was being burnt alive in an oven. Her stomach was churning and she couldn't control herself whatsoever. Haru also found it really difficult to breathe.

* * *

Her main phobia was Amaxophobia, the fear of riding in cars. Ever since her mother died in an accident, Haruka was afraid of travelling by car. Whenever she sat in a car, the red haired girl would scream, shout and have a mental break down and fall unconscious. She was even afraid to look at cars and she would act really differently when she watched the rain. She would be silent and stare as the rain dropped on the ground, didn't move like a still doll.

* * *

Riku noticed this and turned to his best friend, "What's wrong Haruka?" He was really concerned about Haruka, usually she would never act like this in front of him and this was the first. "R-Riku, d-don't ca-all y-your dad…" She stammered with fear lurking in her tone of voice. Haruka's eyes became watery. "But Haruka-"

She turned to him and gripped onto his wrists very tightly. She looked up at him with her eyes brimming with tears, "Riku! Promise me you won't get into that car. Promise me, that **we** won't get into that car!" She cried with anxiety and people stopped and looked at her. He stared into her eyes and nodded, "Alright I promise, but why?" Riku asked curiously.

She let go of him and stepped back. She closed her green orbs tightly and placed her hands on the sides of her head. Then suddenly, everything went black...

* * *

_A 5-year old Haruka stared out the window and watched the rain fell. "Dad, where's mama?" She asked and Hikaru replied. "She's on her way from work dear. Mama will be home soon." Haruka smiled, 'Yay! Mama's coming home!' _

_Her happy thoughts were interrupted when the telephone rang. Haruka turned to her father and he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" It fell quiet and the only sound which was heard was the faint speaking on the other side of the telephone and the rain. "Alright, I'll be there right away." Hikaru said and cut the phone. He sounded really anxious and tensed about something. He breathed in and out and dialled a number into the phone. _

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" Haruka asked worried about her father but he didn't answer. _

"_Hello, Rachel can you come to my house and take care of Haruka and Axel. It's an emergency." After a few seconds he put the phone down. Hikaru ran out of the room and put on his raincoat. Haruka followed him and was met with her elder brother who came down the stairs. "Dad, what's going on?" Axel asked and Hikaru opened the door for Rachel (she was their neighbour). _

_Their father was about to leave until young Haruka ran and hugged him from the back. "Daddy, don't go, where's mama?!" For a few moments, Hikaru was quiet until he turned around and kneeled down so he could look at her daughter's face. He placed a hand on her head, "Haruka, you're strong and brave aren't you?" His daughter nodded vigourously with a straight courageous face. _

"_Yeah, that's my girl. I'm gonna be home later I need you to behave while I'm gone, promise?" Haruka answered, "I promise!" Hikaru stood up and nodded at his son and Rachel. He turned around and the little 5 year old shouted. "BUT WHERE'S MAMA?!" Her father gasped at this and couldn't face his daughter. He couldn't tell her what was going on or else he would burst into tears. He left the house and closed the door in Haruka's face. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks and she asked. "Mama?"_

* * *

"Haruka?" Riku's voice echoed in her head and she opened her green eyes. Her vision became clear as she saw the boy she loved. "Are you okay?" She realised she lost consciousness and sat upright. Haruka placed her hand on her head and nodded. Riku sighed with relief and she looked outside. "The rain stopped." She mumbled and he picked her up (bridal style). Her cheeks went red and warm as she asked. "What are you doing Riku?"

He made his way outside and answered. "I'm taking you home." It was a calm and soothingly silent journey for them and they got outside Haruka's house. She stood on her feet and looked up at him. "Thank you Riku." He kissed her forehead.

"I hope you're okay now." Haruka wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you for everything." She whispered and tears fell down her face. He smiled and hugged her back. "You don't need to thank me Ruka." Haru blushed when he called her by her nickname. Haruka pulled away slightly and grinned. "I really like it when you call me that." She mumbled shyly and he smirked at this.

"Alright, I'll start calling you that from now on." Her eyebrows furrowed together and she asked with sparkling eyes. "Riku, can you go and tell Roxas that me and him should break up? Explain to him, how I feel now." He nodded and she pointed at the golden haired boy's house. "He lives there."

"What if he doesn't believe me?" Riku asked and she smiled softly at the silver haired boy and shook her head. "He will believe you because he is Roxas, don't worry." The silver haired boy let go of her and agreed. He turned around, walked to the gate and was about to leave. "Riku." She called and he turned to her. Haruka ran up to him, tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "I don't really know how to thank you so…" The green eyed girl trailed off and averted her eyes to the ground. He pulled her into a hug again and kissed her face. "Riku…" She whispered his name and hugged him tight.

"Haruka, as I told you before you don't need to thank me. You do so much for me, and now I want to repay you…" He buried his face into the crook of her neck and whispered, "You're the only one to calm me down when I'm mad. I…" He was about to say those 3 magical words but then he thought quickly. "I…I don't know how to repay you for everything." They stayed like this and it felt like time has stopped and that they had all the time in the world to embrace each other.

But immediately, the pair pulled away, averted their eyes to the ground and their cheeks flushed red. Now it felt awkward between them and they gulped. "Ummm, you should get some rest Haru." He broke the silence and she nodded. "Yeah." She turned away and walked up to the door but turned to him and smiled. "Bye Riku."

"Bye Haruka." He replied and left for Roxas' house and she took out her keys. Haruka twisted the key into the keyhole, opened the door and closed it behind her. When she turned around she saw her father and he looked up at her. He smiled, "Hello Haruka." Hikaru greeted her, but she didn't reply. She just stared at him and blinked.

Suddenly she ran and hugged him tight never wanting to let go. Haruka buried her face in his chest and cried. She cried her heart and soul out, she let everything go. She just wanted to cry and embrace her father. He was a bit shocked at this but hugged his daughter nonetheless. Hikaru stroked her red curls and hushed her. "Daddy, I miss her so much." Her voice was muffled but he understood what Haruka said.

"I miss her too sweetie. But you shouldn't cry." He pulled away from her. He placed his hand on top of her head, "Who's daddy's brave little girl?" Haruka sniffed and smiled at this. "I am!" She cheered and pumped her fist in the air. Hikaru grinned at his daughter. "That's my girl. C'mon I am gonna make you some nice hot chocolate!"

* * *

Cute! Please review. I promise the next chapter will be about Roxas and Haruka being friends, and a surprise! Thank you so much for reading. This story might end soon!

~Parisa01


	21. Chapter 21: Break up and awkward!

A lot more RikuXOC in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Break up and awkward!**

It was Friday morning when Haruka met the usual lot in class and thankfully the bell didn't go. She breathed in and out as she entered the class. "Someone's late this morning!" Sora laughed and Haruka grinded her teeth. "I know, I know, I'm late because I overslept." They snickered at this and she laughed herself. Roxas got up and walked up to her. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"What's going on? Aren't you guys gonna kiss or make out in front of us, like how you always do?" Vanitas said and they both tensed up for a second as they went red. The pair turned to their friends and Haruka began. "We have a little announcement to make."

"You're pregnant?" Sora asked and the red haired girl thought she was going to kill him. She was about to charge at him until Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. "Ha-ha, Sora's just joking Ruka!" Roxas sweat dropped and Riku punched the brown haired boy's head. "Idiot!" He shouted and Sora rubbed the bump on his head.

"Anyway, let me make this really clear, I am, and let me repeat I am **NOT** pregnant. What I was really going to say was, without any further interruptions," Haruka glared at Sora who gulped and laughed nervously whilst rubbing the bump Riku gave him. "Me and Roxas are just friends from now on." The group gasped at this and Kairi got up. "Awwwww, I'm so sorry Haru!" She hugged the said girl and Haruka laughed dryly. "Uhhhh, thanks, I think." Kairi pulled away and the green eyed girl grinned. "Don't worry about little me, I'll be fine and Roxy will be as well. Ain't that right?" Haruka wrapped her arm around Roxas' shoulder and he nodded.

This made Riku think, he furrowed his eyebrows together and considered something. He thought it was right if he did what he was going to do and decided to do it at the end of school.

* * *

Then the bell rang and they all whined. The day went like a blink of an eye and Sora, Haruka, Roxas, Hayner, Kairi and Namine were waiting for Riku and Selphie.

After 5 minutes the pair came out and they weren't holding hands. Selphie's cheeks were puffy and her eyes watery. "Um, I dumped Selphie." Riku said bluntly and the group were blown away by this. Haruka felt like dancing there and then and she felt like she won the lottery. Namine and Kairi ran to Selphie and tried to calm her down, but Selphie, being Selphie, started wailing and crying like a little child who lost her favourite toy.

Haruka walked up to her and the blonde haired and auburn haired girls smiled at her for giving her a bit of support. "Selphie?" Haruka mumbled and the said girl looked up. "Hm?"

"Your mascara's smudged." The red haired girl held all her laughter in, whilst the boys snickered at her comment. Selphie started crying even more and Haruka twitched. "Haruka!" Namine and Kairi said in unison as they glared at her. Haruka widened her eyes and raised her hands in an apologetic way. "Well sorry, for telling the truth!" She said sarcastically and the others started laughing hysterically.

They started to walk home and Haruka walked with Riku. "Hey, that was a surprise!" She exclaimed and he frowned at this. "Yeah." He mumbled inaudibly. Haruka's grin fell when she noticed her best friend's strange behaviour. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and asked, "You okay?" He smiled and answered. "I'm okay." Haru rolled her eyes at this and shook her head.

"You're lying to me again mister." He fell quiet at this and she held his hand. Her hand was so warm against his, and he felt his cheek get even warmer than they usually were whenever she was around him. "Let's go to your house and then we can talk about it there, okay?" Haruka suggested gently and he nodded.

* * *

They got to Riku's house and when they entered Haruka stretched. "It's been such a long time." Riku's mother, Kimiko turned from the corner and her eyes widened. "Why, hello Haruka! You look different." She exclaimed and hugged the red haired girl. Haru smiled at this and hugged her back. "Thank you Ms Kimiko." She mumbled and Kimiko pulled away from her.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Call me mom; you are like family to us." Haruka smiled and averted her eyes to the ground. "Yes, _mom._" It felt really strange to call Riku's mother mom for Haruka and she blushed at this. Kimiko patted her head and grinned. "You are just like your mother. God bless you child." Haruka looked up and felt her eyes brimming with tears, but kept it in. She had to be brave.

Kimiko left and they went upstairs to Riku's room to discuss what was wrong with Riku. That was until Haruka bumped into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened, she turned red like a tomato and was paralysed. The red haired girl began to fluster and she twitched as she thought she was going to die.

It was Sephiroth, who just came out of the shower with no top on; thankfully he had shorts on, his long silver hair dripping with a towel around his neck. Her best friend stopped and turned around. He face palmed, 'What an annoying brother I have!' Riku's brother however had his first look on the 'new' Haruka and he smirked. Sephiroth knew exactly how to anger his dear little brother.

"Why hello Haruka, might I say that you look absolutely beautiful today." He flirted with Haruka openly and Riku started to grind his teeth together. The said girl was still paralysed and to make things worse, her best friend's brother leaned close to her and blew her face. "You look hot." This was ambiguous to Haruka but she went with the meaning that she was hot, as in feeling hot. But Riku knew what his brother meant. "Sephiroth, get lost."

"I'm going, I'm going." Before the silver haired 17 year old was about to leave he leaned next to Haruka's ear and whispered. "It was nice seeing you again Haruka, bye." She felt his hot breath against her ear and she gulped, tensing up even more, things were getting even more awkward. Sephiroth touched her face and went into his room. Riku thought he was going to kill his own brother with a knife as he controlled his temper, dug his nails into his own palms and it started to bleed.

Riku walked up to the girl he loved and stared at her. Yep, she was still frozen from that scene and awkward situation with her eyes bulged out. "Aw, poor Haruka." He mumbled leaned down and kissed her cheek. His lips were so cool against her warm cheek that she breathed in and out and found it easy to move. "Thanks!" Haruka cheered and the silver haired teen smiled. "You're welcome."

"Now, c'mon!" She took Riku's arm and dragged him to his room. The owner of the room closed the door behind him and they sat next to each other on his bed. She turned to him and smiled warmly at him. "It's just that…I thought I was really in love with Selphie, but I was wrong." Haruka was smiling inside but her face was concerned. "It was infatuated love. And Selphie she didn't even love me. It was all popularity and attention for her." The green eyed teen saw the fury and anger evident behind Riku's sublime aqua eyes.

"Hey, calm down." She cupped his jaw and he stared into her eyes. "It's gonna be okay, everyone makes mistakes." He averted his eyes to the ground and stared at his bleeding palm. She followed his gaze and her eyes were like plates. "Riku, your hand!" She stood up, grabbed him and pulled him into his bathroom whilst telling him off. "What is wrong with you? You keep injuring your hand all the time."

She twisted the tap and washed his injured hand. It was like the party a week ago, when he cut his hand. He just stared at her, not even moving an inch. She let go of his arm, picked up the first aid box and Riku followed her into his bedroom again. They sat next to each other and Haruka repeated what she did to him on last Friday night, but with a bandage instead of a belt.

When she finished, Haruka sighed and looked up at him. "What's wrong with you? You keep on hurting yourself and that's not good. You should take care of yourself more." She said in a worried tone of voice and he replied with his voice so soft and harmonious. "How can I, when you care about me so much?" Haru was caught off guard there and she didn't know what to say, absolutely baffled and dumbstruck.

Riku placed his hand on her cheek and leaned closer to her. He closed his eyes and soon hers closed too. The aqua eyed boy pressed his lips against hers and they started to kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

It was as if he was begging for love from Haruka; love and affection. He needed her, he needed her love, he needed her to calm him down when he was mad and he needed her to be there for him. 'This is so wrong, Riku just dumped Selphie and I shouldn't be doing this, yet it feels so right, I feel so complete.' Haruka thought.

They both pulled away and stared at the ground avoiding each other's gazes. Their cheeks were red and Riku broke the silence between them. "Um, I'm sorry about that. I hope we're still friends. I'm sorry Haruka." He stared at her with those puppy dog eyes and she couldn't deny them whatsoever. Inside she frowned, 'Friends…that's all we're gonna be…'

But nonetheless she smiled at him and nodded. She hugged him in a friendly way and Riku buried his face in her hair. Her vibrant red hair smelt like luscious coconut which intoxicated his senses.

'I'm sorry Haru. I'm not sure if you love me the way I love you. I need time, and I don't know if I'm gonna confess right now. I love you Haruka.' Riku thought as he planted a kiss on her head.

* * *

So sweet! Next chapter: Exams and Karaoke! Please review!

~Parisa01


	22. Chapter 22: Exams, passing out and mess

**Chapter 22: Exams, passing out and mess **

That weekend no one came out from their houses. They were all revising. Axel did all the chores for that week and Haruka was working very hard. Sometimes she would get headaches and she decided to take breaks.

But the subject she stressed about, was weak on the most and hated out of all subjects was maths. In class her mind would get messed up and she would just hit her head against the table. But luckily her elder brother helped her with the basics, by showing formulas on cue cards, making everything colourful, colour coded and highlighting key information.

Haruka also changed her diet; instead of eating cookies, junk food, ice cream and drinking fizzy drinks, she would eat fruit, nuts, and drink water. When the revising got to her, she decided to relax and meditate in a calm area. The red haired girl made sure she wouldn't get interrupted from revision. Instead of listening to music with lyrics in them, she listened to instrumentals whilst studying.

* * *

It was Monday at their first exam was Chemistry; Haruka's favourite subject. The exam went by like a blink of an eye and everyone finished. The red haired teen met up with her friends. Sora stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Thank god! That was over and done with." The brown haired boy exclaimed and the other laughed at this. Haruka placed a hand on his shoulder and mumbled, "No. That was just the beginning." The blue eyed teen gulped at this and his face went pale.

"No! We're gonna fail! We've lost hope. Oh, dear God, if you're listening, help us!" Sora babbled and Haruka rolled her eyes at this. 'Yep he's having a nervous breakdown.' She raised her fist and stared at it hard. 'Sorry Sora, but I have to do this to end your suffering.' Haruka punched Sora, pretty hard in the face and he passed out. The group of friends flinched at this with eyes larger than plates.

"Haruka, why did you do that?" Kairi asked as they all looked at the unconscious boy lying on the floor. "Well, I wanted to end his suffering. I don't think he'll remember what happened before so that's okay. He was getting too nervous over nothing." They all seemed to understand as they nodded the green eyed girl.

She took Sora's arm, balance him with his arm around her shoulder and her other arm wrapped around his waist. "Okay here we go." She pulled him up and she dragged him out of the school with the other's following. Now, that they had exams, all the kids could go home if they had no other exams to do. (A/N: This is called study leave here in the UK)

Haruka slung him over a bench and asked, "Who's got a bottle of water?" Roxas took out a bottle of ice cold water from his backpack and handed it over to her. "Here." She took the bottle of water and thanked him. She opened the cap and carefully poured the water into the cap. She gave the bottle to Roxas to hold and turned to her friends, "What should I tell him when he wakes up?"

Riku smirked, "Tell him, that he fell asleep during the exam!" The others looked at him as if he was crazy. For a second Haruka laughed then stopped with a serous face. "Ha-ha! Very funny, but don't you think that's a bit sad!"

"How about this, he fell over whilst going home from the exam and banged his head on a rock." Kairi suggested and Haruka grinned at the auburn haired teen. "You're a genius Kai!" The said girl blushed at this, giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks."

"Alright, I hope this works!" Haruka prayed and splashed the water in Sora's face. But this didn't affect him. She sighed and shook him. "Hey! Wake up!" She shouted but still it didn't work. The other's tried to shout out his name but no affect. "SORA!" The green eyed girl rubbed her forehead and noticed Roxas' bottle. She took his water bottle and asked, "Do you mind if I use all of it?" The golden haired boy grinned. "Nope, go ahead!"

Haruka sighed at this. 'Sorry again Sora!' She thought as she poured all the water onto his face and he woke up in a fright. "WOAH!" He shrieked like a little girl and the others laughed at this. The brown haired boy pouted, "Why did you do that Haru?"

"Well, after the exam, we were walking home and then you fell and hit your head on a rock. You passed out and we were trying to wake you up but you wouldn't budge, so I poured water on you." This lie sounded like the real deal and she grinned and you could see the sparkle on her pearly teeth. They anticipated the boy's response and his mouth formed an 'O'. The group of friends sweat dropped at this. 'He's really dense!'

They continued walking and the peaceful silence was broken by Riku. "Hey, Haru wanna go to the beach with us?" He was walking with her behind the others and she gulped. She couldn't she had to revise, especially for Friday's exam; maths!

"Um, sorry I can't. I really need to revise for maths!" Haruka rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. Riku smirked at this and leaned near her ear. Her emerald green orbs widen and he whispered, "Looks like I'm gonna have to do what you did to Sora."

"You'd never!" Haru whispered back harshly and he just shook his head. He rustled her hair lovingly. "I would never punch you Haru." He mumbled and she giggled.

* * *

Those 4 days went by pretty smoothly for Haruka. As she studied hard and attended her exams. Friday was finally here and before Haru knew it she placed her pen down after finishing her paper. She sighed with a huge grin on her face as she leaned back on her chair. 'Everything I revised, everything Axel taught me, came up on that exam and I remembered everything. For the first time, I actually enjoyed maths and thought it was easy! Now tomorrow is gonna be a blast!' The green eyed teen thought. On Saturday it was Roxas' birthday and they decided to go out for karaoke to celebrate.

Riku decided to stay around Haruka's in the afternoon and they walked home together, behind Roxas and Hayner. "Hey Haruka, how did the exam go for you?" The silver haired boy asked and he was well aware of her weakness. She smiled widely, "It actually went pretty well! I revised hard core and everything I learnt, and Axel taught me, came up!" Riku laughed at this and patted her back. "How about you Riku?"

"Well, I found it pretty easy!" Riku said smugly and cockily. Haruka elbowed him in the stomach playfully and mumbled "Show off!" The handsome boy smirked again like the Cheshire cat as they turned to Haruka's neighbourhood. "Admit it! You know you like it!" They both laughed at this and she nodded.

"Bye Ruka and Riku!" Hayner and Roxas yelled from their doors and waved at the pair. Immediately they blushed and looked up. "Bye Roxas, bye Hayner!" Riku shouted and Haruka smiled at this. 'It's good that they're all friends.'

"Bye Hayner, bye Roxy!" Haruka waved at her friends as they went into their houses. Riku looked down at Haruka and smiled. "Ruka and Riku sound good together. Don't you think?" This caught Haru off guard. But she composed herself as she smirked at him. "Hey mister, are you flirting with me?" Haruka asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Riku shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." She rolled her eyes at this and opened the door.

They walked into the kitchen and Haruka thought she was gonna go on a rampage. She thought she was gonna kill Axel by chopping his limbs off with a chainsaw. The kitchen was a complete mess and it looked like it was like that since morning. Everything was a complete mess. Riku placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly but she took out her phone from inside her pocket. She dialled her elder brother's number and he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Would you like to explain what happened to the kitchen?" Haruka asked murderously and Riku felt sorry for her brother. 'Yup, he is gonna get it when he comes home!' Riku thought.

"_Who is this?" _She grinded her teeth together.

"Who do you think it is? Idiot, it's me Haruka!" She growled.

"_Oh, why hello Haruka! How was your exam?" _He said nervously trying to hide something.

"Answer my first question Axel."

"_Alright, alright, I know I didn't clean it. But I couldn't it's such a mess. I didn't do it, it was dad! He cooked yesterday!" _ Haruka frowned and glanced at the kitchen.

"Oh, alright, I'll get it cleaned up." Her voice was turned from murderous to gentle and she cut the phone. Haru sighed sadly as she glanced at the kitchen again. "What's wrong Haru?" Riku asked concerned about Haruka's change in behaviour. "My dad cooked. Don't worry I'm fine." She smiled at him. The red haired girl tied her hair and pulled her sleeves up. "I'm gonna help." Riku declared "You don't have to if you don't want to." She mumbled sheepishly, but he insisted.

It took them an hour to clear up and clean. It was hard work, but it was all worth it at the end. Everything was clean, sparkled like a diamond, the kitchen countertops, the pots, pans, spoons, sink and hob. Haruka took out the bottle of Cillit Bang and posed with her other hand on her hip. "Cillit Bang kitchen cleaner. Bang! And the dirt is gone!" She grinned and Riku started laughing, and soon after Haruka laughed as well.

* * *

Hehe! I don't own Cillit Bang LOL! Thanks for reading and please review. This chapter reflects all the stress us kids go through about exams!

~Parisa01


	23. Chapter 23: Happy birthday and gifts!

**Chapter 23: Happy birthday and gifts!**

Haruka stood in front of the mirror, she was ready. She wore a coral pleated top which was decorated with a collar and cuffs full of sequins and glitter. The top reached her upper thigh she also wore blue jean shorts up to her knees and blue sandals. Her fiery red hair was plaited to the side and she had a French manicure on her finger nails. The green eyed teen didn't wear much make up, only mascara and clear lipgloss.

Her phone vibrated and it was Roxas:

_To: Haruka _

_Where are you? Me, Hayner and Olette are waiting for you outside your house!_

_From: Roxas_

Haru's green eyes widened at this as she ran downstairs, to the front door. As her hand reached the door knob Axel walked from around a corner.

"Phone?" He asked and she patted her pocket. She was a forgetful person sometimes.

"Check."

"Wallet?" She stuffed her hand in her pocket.

"Check."

"Keys?"

"Check." Haruka smirked.

"Present?" She gasped and ran back up the stairs.

"Out all things you forget, you forget the present!" Axel called out and Haruka cursed under breath. She ran into her room and got the blue gift bag, sprinted down and opened the door.

"Don't I get a bye, or see you later?" Axel asked rhetorically and she looked at him plainly for a few seconds. She hugs him and kisses his cheek, "Yuck! Alright, alright, now get off!" He exclaimed and she pulled away with a cheeky smirk on her face. "Bye Axel! See ya later!"

"Whatever you do, don't get drunk. Got it memorised?" He placed his index finger on the side of his head and recited his usual quote. Haruka saluted him and giggled, "You can count on me boss." The red haired girl closed the door behind her.

"So, not fair! Damn you stupid essay!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" She waved and ran to the group. She joined her friends and walked in between Roxas and Olette with Hayner walking next to the blonde haired birthday boy. "Took you long!" Hayner mumbled and Haruka glared at him. She stuck her tongue at him and the brown eyed boy pulled an annoying 'scary face'. "Oh both of you are acting like 5 year olds." Roxas complained.

"He/She started it!" They said in unison and pointed an accusing finger at each other. Ollete and Roxas sighed and sweat dropped.

"Well I'm ending it!" Roxas barked.

"Yeah, and behave the both of you." Olette warned and the '5 year olds' crossed their arms and looked away from each other whilst pouting. Roxas rolled his eyes. 'They'll never change.' He thought. Haruka wrapped both her arms around Roxas' neck and cuddled him. "Happy Birthday Roxy!" She planted a kiss on his cheeks and he grinned.

"Thanks Ruka!" He thanked her and they walked to the shopping mall. They reached their destination in just 10 minutes. They met up with their other friends, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Vanitas and Selphie. They all said happy birthday to the boy and gave him his gifts.

"Here you go!" Haruka gave Roxas the gift bag and he opened the card. On the cover was a picture of, Haruka, Roxas, Hayner and Olette when they were 5. He opened the letter and read out loud:

* * *

_To Roxy!_

_Count your life by smiles,_

_Not tears,_

_Count your age by friends,_

_Not years._

_Happy birthday!_

_Hayner._

* * *

"Thanks Hayner!" Roxas exclaimed and the said boy nodded at him.

* * *

_Dear Roxas! _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_You live in a zoo,_

_You look like a hairy monkey, _

_And you smell like one too!_

_Only joking Roxas! Happy Birthday :P_

_From Olette!_

* * *

Everyone laughed at this and Roxas said, "Ha very funny! Thanks Olette!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

_To Roxy AKA Roxas!_

_Ever since, the day we talked,_

_It was just a mere coincidence..._

_From that day,_

_Our friendship blossomed, like a rose,_

_We suddenly became, very close._

_Trust and support; mutually rely,_

_Lessons learned, we did apply._

_Experiences taught, courses on life,_

_Mistakes were often, common and rife._

_Looking back makes me smile,_

_You've always displayed, plenty of style._

_On this day, when you were born,_

_The sky was filled, with stars adorn._

_Happy Birthday Roxas. You were, and always will be my closest friend. When I'm down, you cheer me up. When I cry you cry with me. When I'm sad you make me smile. When I feel lonely, you're always by my side. I love you my friend._

_From your Ruka AKA Haruka!_

_xxxxxxxxxx (and millions of more!)_

* * *

Roxas' bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes welled up with tears. This touched his hearts and everybody else's. "That was…" Roxas began and Haruka blushed.

"I know it was corny." Haruka mumbled and he shook his head vigorously.

"No, I love it!" Roxas said and hugged the red haired girl. She smiled at this and tears fell down her cheeks and Roxas started to cry too. She hugged him back and rubbed his hair. "You're the best Haruka! Thank you for everything." He whispered and they pulled away from each other.

"Ruka and Roxy, now you can't separate them both." Olette announced. Haruka kissed Roxas' cheek and he hugged her again. "O-oxygen Roxas!" She croaked and immediately he pulled away and they laughed. "Open your present."

Roxas took out a box and opened it. It was a cute blue bracelet, handmade with 'Roxy' on it and a star pendant. He always loved stars so the creator of the bracelet added on a star. He smiled and Hayner, Olette and Haruka showed the golden haired boy their wrist with bright smiles. They were all matching bracelets. Olette's was pink, had 'Olette' on it and a sea salt ice cream pendant. She always love eating sea salt ice cream. Hayner's bracelet was green with 'Hayner' on it and a four leaf clover pendant. The brown eyed boy always believed that they were lucky when everyone didn't. Haruka's bracelet was red with a 'Ruka' on it and a strawberry pendant. The red haired girl loved everything about strawberries, strawberry ice cream, strawberry cake, strawberry smell, even Strawberry Shortcake (the show).

"Ruka made these friendship bracelets all herself." Olette said and the girl giggled with red on her cheeks.

"Thank you everyone!" Roxas thanked them all and they grinned at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS!" Everyone shouted all in unison and grouped hugged, with Haruka and Roxas squashed tightly in the middle. "GUYS! OXYGEN! NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME!" The red haired girl yelled as her face turned blue.

* * *

Aw! Happy Birthday Roxas! :D Sorry, no RikuXOC in this chapter, I wanted to include some friendship theme in this story. Next chapter: Karaoke! Those poems aren't mine! I don't own them!

~Parisa01


	24. Chapter 24: Karaoke and tears

I don't own any of the songs!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Karaoke and tears**

After the death hug, the group of friends headed into the mall. They walked to the Karaoke room and paid. Haruka entered everyone's names and the karaoke machine picked at random:

* * *

Song: Michael Buble-Haven't Met You Yet (Solo)

Hayner

Hayner stared at Haruka and growled. She just looked at him innocently and he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You did something!" He yelled. Roxas and Ollete face palmed and sighed, 'Not this again.'

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

After much argueing, Ollete stood in the middle and told them off. "What did I tell you before?" she asked. "But Ollete!" They whined in unison.

"Behave the both of you, or else…" Hayner and Haruka looked up at her awaiting her answer.

"Or else the both of you won't get any cake!" Riku announced and the pair started to whine like children. "Alright, alright!" They shook hands and Hayner took the microphone and started singing. After a few seconds of the song, everyone started to clap to the beat and laughed. They all enjoyed Hayner's singing and the song. They all applauded Hayner and he bowed. "Thank you, thank you." All the friends laughed at this.

* * *

Song: Katy Perry-Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) (Solo)

Namine

The blonde haired girl gulped and turned beet red. This song didn't match her personality; she looked at Haruka and shook her head. "Oh come on Namine! I'll stand with you." Haru took her hand and walked with her in front of the screen. Namine took the microphone and begun to sang. She was a bit shy at the start but Haruka always smiled at her and this made her more comfortable. Minute by minute, she was getting into the song.

"T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F!" Everyone sung together and Namine giggled at this and ended her song. Haruka hugged her friend and cheered, "You did so well!" Namine thanked her.

* * *

Song: A-teen-I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Duet)

Kairi and Sora

They all started to yell and whistle at the pair who was just picked at random. "Oh, lala! L'amour des jeunes!" Everyone started snickering at Haruka's comment and Kairi blushed. Sora however turned to the red haired teen and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means, young love Sora." Riku answered. Haru raised her eyebrow at this and turned to her best friend. She crossed her arms. "And how do you know that?"

"I've been revising for French, ma cherie." Haruka gulped at this and blushed. 'Did he just call me sweetie?' She thought and was positive about it. She punched his stomach playfully, "Idiot!" The group stared at Riku and Haruka as if they were crazy, and Sora and Kairi sang their duet. During the song the group noticed the pair glancing at each other and smiling.

But the green eyed girl felt someone looking at her and turned around. Riku was smiling at her and she rolled her eyes at this, but deep inside she smiled like the Cheshire cat and enjoyed this.

* * *

Song: Jay Sean ft. Lil' Wayne-Down (Solo)

Vanitas

The dark haired boy smirked and took the microphone out of Sora's hands. When he started to sing, everyone was absolutely flabbergasted and shocked. The guy's jaws hit the ground; they never knew he would even agree to sing. But the girls covered their mouths with pink cheeks; Vanitas' voice was so, so…charming.

Namine, Kairi and Selphie squealed when the song finished and Vanitas just smirked at this. Haruka just stood there baffled and twitched. Vanitas noticed this and walked up to her. "How, I mean, what?"

She was completely confused and he placed his index finger on her lips hushing her. Suddenly Riku grabbed Vanitas' wrist and squeezed it painfully, but the dark haired teen didn't react to this. Haruka looked up at her best friend with sparkling eyes and he seemed to stare into her emerald orbs. 'Why is he acting this way?' The red haired girl thought and Riku let go and stepped back. He joined the others and Haruka looked at Vanitas. He winked at her and mumbled, "Just giving you a heads up." She furrowed her eyebrows at this and Vanitas walked off, leaving her very confused.

* * *

Song: Toy Story-You Got A Friend In Me (Group of 4)

Olette, Hayner, Roxas and Haruka

The four picked up their microphones and smiled at each other. "Are we ready?" Olette asked and the trio answered, "Yeah!" The 4 friends sang in perfect sync and smiled at each other whilst 1 of their arms was wrapped around each other's shoulder. "YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME!" They shouted and ended their song. The others applauded them and Hayner shouted, "GROUP HUG!" and they all huddled up together.

* * *

Song: Nicki Minaj-Super Bass (Solo)

Selphie

Everyone was quiet whilst Selphie sang and listened to her. Selphie flicked her hair and placed her hand on her hip. Haruka rolled her eyes and looked at Roxas, Hayner and Olette who had faces full of disgust.

_See I need you in my life for me to stay,_

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay,_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away,_

_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass _

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

It was the slow bit of the song and Selphie turned to Riku and tears fell down her eyes. She was doing this only for show and attention. 'Riku, don't do it.' Haruka said in her head, but Riku just wiped her tears and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way, but Haru felt crushed. She looked at the ground and felt her eyes watering.

Roxas noticed this and wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other, he held her hand. He buried his face near her ear and whispered, "Haruka, whatever you do don't cry." She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. Again, the red haired girl kept everything in.

Riku and Selphie turned around and the silver haired boy walked up to the girl he loved. "What's wrong Haruka?" He asked and raised his eyebrow. Roxas pulled away from her and she gulped.

"Um, I was just thinking about," She looked at Roxas and smiled, "when Roxas celebrated his 5th birthday and I got all teary." Haruka giggled and looked at Riku who just stared at her. 'I suck at lying!' She thought. Riku wiped her tears and shook his head. "Don't cry Ruka you don't look pretty when your makeup smudges." He said plainly and they were shocked at this.

Haruka turned red at the mention of her nickname. She turned back to Roxas and touched her cheek, asking if it was smudged and he said no. The green eyed teen turned to Riku with an angry face and growled, "My makeup isn't smudged idiot!" He smirked at this and rusted her hair.

* * *

Song: Enrique Iglesias – Hero (Solo)

Riku

The silver haired boy took the microphone and he started to sing. His voice was so harmonious, so smooth, so amazing, it sounded like Enrique Iglesias himself. Everyone was absolutely silent and you could only hear the music and Riku's incredible and heart touching voice. Once he finished they all clapped for him and Selphie shouted, "Oh my god Riku! Your voice is amazing!"

"Way to point out the obvious Sherlock!" Haruka commented and Selphie scowled at her. Riku turned to his best friend, "Jealous much?" He asked cockily.

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He answered blankly and she punched his shoulder lightly.

"That didn't hurt." He remarked and she growled.

"You do not want my fist hurting your beautiful face Riku!" She stated with sarcasm and threatened. But Riku smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh so my face is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked and she boiled. "RIKU!"

* * *

Song: Taylor Swift-Teardrops On My Guitar

Haruka

Haruka's cheeks felt warm and went red. Riku gave her the microphone and when their eyes met she thought 'I can kinda relate to this song.' She cleared her voice and started to sing. But she just didn't just sing with her voice, but she sang with her heart. She meant every single word and internally she dedicated it to Riku. They all stared at her and Riku felt awful, 'It's like she really means it.' This song touched everyone's hearts. Tears fell down her delicate cheeks like a waterfall. Haruka felt like she couldn't control her emotions.

As soon as the song ended, they cheered, screamed and applauded, well except Selphie who just stood there. Another tear fell from her eye and she touched her cheek. They all stood there and stared at her. "Huh?" She rubbed her tears away.

"You okay?" Ollete asked.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where that came from." She answered.

"Pull it together!" Hayner said.

"Oh shut up!" Haruka yelled and the brown eyed boy scratched his head, whilst laughing dryly. Roxas walked to Haruka's side and a tear fell down his cheek. "Haruka, I don't want you to cry on my birthday." He mumbled and wiped her cheek with a tissue. She sniffed, shook her head and wiped his tear with her thumb. "I don't want **YOU** to cry on **YOUR** birthday." She giggled and he laughed to himself.

"Hey guys, let's go and have some cake!" Sora shouted and everyone agreed. Roxas left with his cousin and Haruka felt someone's warm hand hold hers. She looked up to see Riku frowning at her. "Don't start crying as well Mister." She pouted with an adorable face and he smiled at this. They walked out of the karaoke room hand in hand.

* * *

That bit, when Haruka cries, I got in from KH2 when Sora cries in Twilight Town. I don't own that moment! Next Chapter: Haruka tells Riku the truth…. (About what?)

~Parisa01


	25. Chapter 25: Truth

Get ready! Haruka finally tells Riku the truth…

* * *

**Chapter 25: Truth**

It was Wednesday already and they didn't have school because of teacher's training. Haruka's alarm went off and she slammed it. From under the cover she lazily opened her eyes to look at the date.

_25__th__ June _

She closed her emerald green eyes and thought, 'Time flies.' She got up, brushed her teeth and locked her bedroom door. 'I need to be alone.' She returned to her bed and fell facing the ceiling. Haruka hugged herself and sniffed. She didn't want anyone to wake her up, anyone to disturb her, anyone to talk to her; she just needed to be alone. It was 34˚C but she felt cold inside her heart. The red haired girl closed her eyes and said in her head.

'_My life has changed drastically and it has changed forever. My world does not seem as colourful, as bright, as vibrant, as…happy now.' _

Those words echoed into her mind like a shout in a cave. Then the tears started to fall down her face, slowly,painfully and endlessly.

Everything seemed to hurt. When her heart would beat in her chest it ached, when she breathed in and out it pained her, when her once bright green eyes would open and close it killed her, and just by moving an inch hurt.

* * *

After an hour, there was light knocking on the door. "Haruka are you awake?" Axel asked.

No answer.

"Haruka?" He asked again.

No answer.

The light knocks started to turn into hard banging. "HARUKA ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Axel yelled full of worry.

Still no answer.

It was as if she was driving him mad with silence. "Haruka open the door!" He was panicking as terrible thoughts popped into his head, Haruka packing her stuff and running away, or even worst; Suicide. Hikaru had no emotion on his face as he approached his son. "What's wrong son?" He asked quietly and Axel turned to him with wide eyes. "Haruka isn't answering!" He said and Hikaru looked at the door in deep thought.

After a few moments he placed a hand on his teenage son's shoulder. "Leave her Axel. She wishes to be alone now. It's best if we don't disturb her." Axel nodded and his father left. Haruka's elder brother placed his hand on her door and a tear fell from his eye. 'I hope you're okay Haruka.' He wished and left.

* * *

At about noon, Haruka's phone start to vibrate. But she just laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling. After a missed call, she turned her phone on silent and went back to gazing at the ceiling. Everything felt long to her. A second felt like an hour, a minute like a week, an hour like a year. She didn't move from that position, nor did she leave the room, drink water or eat anything, just staring at the ceiling as if it was the norm.

* * *

_7 hours later…_

It was 7:00pm; dinner time. Haruka for the sake of her father and brother being worried about her starving, got up, rearranged her bed, brushed her teeth again, brushed her hair and didn't even dare to look in the mirror. The depressed teenager wore her white oversized cardigan over her black tank top and grey shorts and walked barefoot. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail not caring how she looked.

Haruka exited her room and kept her eyes glued to the ground. A few strands of her red curly locks came out and messily framed her face. She hugged her sides and went downstairs. She walked into the dinner table and joined her father and elder sibling. When the red haired girl sat down she stared at the table, paralysed, traumatised and quiet. Axel looked at her and gasped. The state she was in, her eyes were bloodshot red from crying and her cheeks puffy from the crying. This was indeed worse than Day 5 of improvements, so much worse.

"Haruka dear, would you like to have some dinner?" The said girl nodded once and Hikaru smiled slightly, at least his baby was eating.

"I cooked your favourite; homemade pizza!" Axel said enthusiastically as he placed the plate in front of his dear sister. Haruka looked up and tried to smile but couldn't yet she sent him a sweet and caring look saying, "Thank you." Her elder brother smiled at her with a look replying, "You're welcome."

It was dead silent and they finished dinner. Haruka got up, collected the plates and washed the dishes. When she was finished, the woeful girl left the kitchen and went upstairs. She went into her room and locked the door again.

Downstairs, Hikaru covered his face with his hands. Axel placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Dad, it's going to be okay." Axel mumbled and Hikaru nodded. Axel was cool and calm about all this, though he was worried about his sister's grief, more than his own problems. "Yes, thanks Axel." Axel hugged his father and sat down. 'I can't stand to see my baby girl suffering. What do I do Harumi?' Hikaru thought.

Meanwhile upstairs Haruka sat crossed legged and mediated, to clear her mind. But sadly, this didn't work, that face was always in her mind, smiling at her. After many attempts she gave up. She drank her bottle of water and lied down on the bed again.

* * *

It was 11:00pm, and Haruka couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to someone, tell them the truth and she knew who. She knew that no matter what time it would be, day or night, he would do anything for her and she could count on him. She had to tell him the truth.

Haruka took her phone and looked for that boy's name and texted him:

_To: Riku_

_Hey, sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything and I know it's late. But can we meet up. I just need to tell you something really important, ASAP. I need you. Thanks, should we meet at the park on the big swing?_

_From Haruka_

She sent the message to her best friend, and after a few minutes her phone vibrated.

_Re: Haruka_

_Yeah, don't worry you didn't disturb me at all. No matter how late it could be, I'm always there for you. I'll be there as fast as I can. P.S You don't need to thank me._

_From: Riku_

She got up from her bed, wore her flip flops and came out of her room. Haruka tiptoed down the corridor and stairs as she knew that her brother would be sleeping. When she got downstairs, she wrote a note on the table, saying she was going to meet up with Riku. Her father was sleeping in the living room and Haruka noticed him shiver. The red haired girl walked up to him and looked around for covers but there wasn't any. Her light bulb lit, she took her cardigan off and covered her father with it. As she was about to leave, she turned to Hikaru 'I love you dad.' Haruka didn't even take the keys or a jumper.

* * *

The streets were tranquil, calm and silent indicating it was safe out at this time. Haruka fast walked it to the park and sat on the swing. The swing was big and could fit 2 people in it. She lightly swung as she waited for her love to come, so she could tell him the truth.

After a few moments she heard a step. "I came as fast as I could sorry for the wait." Riku exhaled. She looked up at him; he wore a dark red hoodie, black track suit bottoms and vans. Riku also held a blanket and when he looked at Haruka's face his eyes widened. The condition she was in was shocking. He had never seen Haruka like this, ever. "Haruka, what happened?" She averted her green eyes to the ground and he sat next to her. "What are you wearing? Aren't you cold?" She shivered as the cold wind blew her body.

"Here." He wrapped the blanket around both of them and they snuggled up together. It felt warm to be in each other's arms, especially Riku's. "Now, tell me Haruka." Riku began and held her hand.

"Riku, I've been hiding it from everyone, even you. I just want to say it; I want to tell you what's wrong and why I have been suffering this way. Will you accept the truth?"

Haruka looked up at him with twinkling eyes, brimming with tears. Riku frowned and nodded. He was really curious about this. Her bottom lip started to quiver and she was about to cry until the silver haired teen placed his hand on her cheek. He shook his head and hushed her, "No, don't cry Haruka." The green eyed girl held her breath and kept everything in.

"Riku, today, the 25th of June, is my mother's death anniversary; she died in a car accident 11 years ago…"

* * *

Cliff-hanger! I bet you thought she was going to tell him she loves him, but not yet, soon, but not yet! Sorry if I ruined the ending of this chapter for you guys! T_T Next chapter: Comfort from Riku, rest and normal day.

~Parisa01


	26. Chapter 26: Comfort

**Chapter 26: Comfort**

_**"Riku, today, the 25th of June, is my mother's death anniversary; she died in a car accident 11 years ago…"**_

Riku's aqua eyes widen with utter astonishment and shock. He gasped and asked "What?" not believing a word she said. Haruka sniffed and sobbed. "She dies in a car accident when I was 5. The reason I moved to the islands 11 years ago, it was because we needed a new start."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Haruka?" He asked and she shook her head and buried her face in the palm of her hands. "I couldn't. I didn't want anyone to be sad because of what happened to me. Yet I needed someone to know." Haruka cried and he wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to hush, but he couldn't because he himself started to cry.

She started to cry on his shoulder and he patted her head in comfort. "I miss her so much Riku." She whispered and he nodded, "I know."

"Remember when I blacked out the day we were at the café, Riku?" She asked as she looked up at him. He nodded as he remembered the memory. "It was because I had this nervous and emotional breakdown. I have Amaxophobia, fear of riding in cars." Riku gasped and now he knew why she passed out. Haruka pulled away, looked down to the floor and mumbled, "I'm weak."

Riku took Haruka by the shoulders and she looked up at him. "Haruka you are not weak! You are the bravest, strongest and most courageous girl I know. You got a lot of courage to wake up every day, come to school with that smile on your face, you know that?" She stared into those magnificent eyes and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Riku stroked her hair gently and comforted her.

"Haruka, I am going to help you from now on and make you happy again. I would pay any price, even my life, to see you smile." Haru pulled away from him slightly and smiled at him; a genuine and happy smile. He smiled too and kissed her forehead. "That's more like it." She leaned against his strong chest and he held her against him, protectively. He didn't just want to protect her; he needed to protect her. He didn't just want to make her happy; he needed to make her happy. He didn't just want to love her; he needed to love her.

"Haruka, I love you." He mumbled and knew she heard him. But it was silent and Riku furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down. He couldn't help but smile at this; she was asleep on his chest, softly. She looked absolutely adorable like this as she breathed quietly and snuggled up against her best friend like a little vulnerable child. Riku stroked her hair and whispered, "You'll never change Haruka." He leaned in and pecked her lips. He pulled away, took the blanket off his shoulders and wrapped it around Haruka. Effortlessly he picked her up, bridal style and took her home.

* * *

When the silver haired teen got to her house he knocked the door. He waited a few seconds, and the door was answered by a very sleepy Hikaru. "Riku, what are you-" He began but stopped talking when he saw his daughter asleep in Riku's arms. Hikaru's vibrant green eyes widened as he made way for Riku to come in. "Come in Riku." The said boy entered the house and placed Haruka on the couch of the living room.

"She told me about her mother." Riku mumbled as he looked up at his parent's best friend. Hikaru frowned at this and looked at Haruka sleeping calmly. He stroked his daughter's hair and sighed. "I'm very sorry for your loss 11 years ago, Mr Hikaru." Riku apologized seriously and Hikaru smiled at him. "It's okay son, you know I haven't got over my wife's death." Hikaru sat next to his sleeping daughter and Riku sat on a chair.

"What do you mean?" The teenager asked whilst leaning his elbow on the table next to him.

"You see Riku, Haruka looks just like her mother." Hikaru smiled as he patted his daughter's head softly and looked up at Riku. "You've gone through so much, all of you. Do you ever miss your wife?"

"Well, I did, but when I look at the bright side, it's as if my little angel has replaced her mother. Haruka always tries her best to make me and Axel happy and she takes care of us. When I wake up in the morning and see Haruka in the kitchen, I don't see her, I see her mother." Riku frowns at this and looks at Haruka sleeping.

"If you ever need anything Mr Hikaru, anything, just call us okay?" Riku said as he stood up and Hikaru stood up as well. Haruka's father placed a hand on the silver haired teen's shoulder. "Thank you so much son. You are a very kind and respectful boy. God bless you." Riku smiled at his best friend's father. "No sir, you don't have to thank me." Riku smiled at this and walked up to the door. He opened the door and looked at Hikaru. "I'm going to help your daughter and take care of her. I'll always stand by her and protect her." Hikaru smiled at this.

"Yes son, it's as if you 2 are meant for each other." Riku's cheeks flushed red and he flustered. "Uhhhh, good night!" Riku blabbered and left the house. Hikaru laughed silently at this and shook his head. "Oh, he's in love." The man entered the living room again, looked at his daughter and looked at a picture of his wife holding baby Haruka. "Harumi, I love you."

* * *

_The next day…_

Haruka opened her eye and realised she was in her bedroom. Confused, she looked around and wondered how she got here. 'It was probably a dream…' But she was wrong, when Haruka noticed Riku's blanket on her. 'So it wasn't a dream.' The red haired girl hugged Riku's blanket against her. Her phone vibrated and she checked the message:

_To: Haruka_

"_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

_Come to school with that usual cute smile on your face and don't cry Ruka!_

_From: Riku_

She smiled at this and blushed because he called her smile cute. Then realisation hit her like a smack on the face and she checked the time; 8:15am.

"Oh crap! I got 15 minutes to get to school!" She yelled as she got out of bed. Haruka quickly ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, tied it in a high ponytail (she didn't care), got changed, got her bag, phone, keys and ran downstairs. The red haired girl drank a glass of milk, ate a banana so fast and noticed Axel sitting sipping his coffee. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Haruka asked through her teeth. "Oh good morning to you too!" He said and she was at the door

"Thanks for the dinner, love you, and good morning! See you later!" She blabbered like a tape and slammed the door. Axel shook his head and laughed. "Well, at least she's better than yesterday."

She checked the time and it read, 8:20. 'Oh no, I have 10 minutes till the bell rings, and I live 15 minutes from school!' She thought and did the maths. Haruka sprinted, as fast as she could to school and as she reached the school, the bell rang. The green eyed girl sighed with relief, 'I made it!'

* * *

Haruka walked into class and sat with her friends. "You came a bit late." Sora remarked and Haruka slapped his head. Riku smiled at this, 'At least she's her old self now.'

"Way to point out the obvious." Haruka rolled her eyes and the others laughed at this. "I have only 1 person to blame." She stated and Roxas and Hayner smirked at this.

"Axel." They said in unison and she nodded. The pair was well aware of her brother's antics and how he made an excuse for everything. Haruka hit her head on the table and got all comfortable until her teacher came in. 'Oooh! It's going to be a long maths lesson!' She complained in her head.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter: Movie Night at Haruka's!

~Parisa01


	27. Chapter 27: Little miss and movie?

This is going to be a long chapter! A/N: Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Vanitas know about Haruka's mother because Riku told them with Haruka's permission.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Little Miss…and movie?**

It was finally Friday and it was movie night at Haruka's. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Roxas and Hayner were invited and they were all at Haruka's house. They were at the foot of the stairs with Axel and Haruka turned up.

She wore a 'Little Miss Trouble' hoodie, blue jeans and flip flops. "Here comes Little Miss Trouble herself!" Axel commented and everyone laughed at this. She grinned and as she was about to go downstairs, she tripped and fell down the stairs onto her head. The red haired girl rubbed her head. "Ouch! That hurt!" She whined whilst sitting on the floor. Riku kneeled down to her and asked.

"You okay?" She looked back at him, giggled and nodded.

"Now she's Little Miss Giggles." Kairi said and Namine agreed. Haruka blushed at this and Olette pointed at her. "Little Miss Shy!"

"No, no, you're all wrong!" Axel interrupted and raised his hands. He smirked at his little sister like the joker. "Haruka is Mr Bump!" Her green eyes widened and she grinded her teeth together. She turned red with anger and got up. "AXEL!" Haruka yelled from the top of her lungs and got up. Axel turned around and ran like his life depended on it away from Haruka, who chase him. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Haruka yelled as she got to the stairs again. Hikaru intervened and held Haruka back. Axel however stuck his tongue at her like a child. "Looks like daddy's little princess' been tamed!" He teased and she growled.

"Stop it the both of you!" Hikaru declared and let go of Haruka.

"But dad, he started it!" Haruka whined.

"Axel, stop teasing you sister!" Hikaru told the boy off. The others sniggered at this and Axel's facial expression. Haruka smirked and mouthed the words, "Loser!"

"Alright, I'm going to the film shop, to buy a DVD for you kids." Hikaru said as he opened the door. "Dad, you know which one to get?" Haruka asked and he nodded.

"You told me a million times, Mission Impossible 4: Ghost Protocol." He smiled and they all cheered at the film choice. (A/N: I love that film!) "Be careful dad!" Haruka warned and he nodded, as he closed the door.

They entered the spacious living room and Haruka placed her hand on her hip. "Moving the sofa's like old times?" She asked the group and they nodded. All of them moved the sofa's from the center to the very back of the living room. Axel placed an enormous blanket on the floor and Haruka with Namine and Kairi, got 9 pillows. They placed the pillows on top of the blanket in a straight line.

"Alright snacks!" Haruka stated. The red haired girl, Kairi, Olette and Namine got the snacks, which consisted of, 3 bowls of homemade popcorn, 9 bags crisps and nachos, chocolate bars and refreshments of cold juice and fizzy drinks. "Guys, we're gonna need a bit of help carrying these snacks!" Kairi yelled and the boys helped them.

Everything was done and ready. They all sat with each other in the order, Axel, Hayner, Ollete, Roxas, Haruka, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine. They all sat flat leaning their elbows or arms on the pillow, in front of the 50inch plasma TV.

They heard the door open then close. "Daddy!" Haruka got up and Axel rolled his eyes at this. She ran to her father but stopped. "The stupid film shop was closed!" Hikaru said annoyed and Haruka furrowed her eyebrows together. "Damn it!" She walked to the group and announced, "Guys, the film shop was closed!" She whined and they gasped at this.

"What are we going to watch?" Sora asked and she shrugged her shoulders. Hikaru looked at the group and smirked. "I know." He said and they all looked at him. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He looked everywhere and finally found a plain DVD.

Hikaru ran down the stairs and entered the living room. "Found it!" He exclaimed. Haruka sat at her place in between Riku and Roxas. "Please don't tell me it's an old film!" Axel complained and his father placed the DVD into the DVD player. "No, better!" He sat down next to Axel and pressed play.

_On the screen it was grey until they heard a familiar voice. "Is this thing on?" The 'thing' turned to a man, Hikaru, who was 20 at that time; he looked very young and handsome. "Hey everyone! Hi Axel, this is your dad here!" Hikaru said. "Right now, were at the hospital!" _

"Is this a film?" Axel asked rhetorically.

"Actually a home documentary I'd call it." Hikaru stated and Haruka along with her elder brother whined.

"_Hey Hikaru!" Another voice called out and it was Kyo. "Do you really have to bring that camera with you?" He asked and Hikaru nodded. Kimiko was standing next to her husband, holding a baby and a 1 year old Sephiroth holding Kyo's hand. Axel walked to Sephiroth and held Kyo's other hand. _

"Awwwww, Axel looks so cute!" Olette squealed and Namine and Kairi agreed with her. Axel covered his face and shook his head. "This is so embarrassing." The others laughed at this.

_Hikaru walked up to Kimiko and pointed the camera at the baby. "Riku's asleep." Little baby Riku, was only 5 months old and he looked so cute. _

Riku turned beet red and gulped. Haruka turned to him and smiled. "You look so adorable." She pinched his cheek and he looked like a tomato and everyone laughed at him.

"_Aw, he looks so adorable!" Hikaru whispered. _

"_Hey Hikaru, what do you think the gender of your kid's going to be?" Kyo asked and the camera turned to him._

"_Well, 100 munny on a girl!" Hikaru said and Kyo smirked just like Riku. _

"_Oh, yeah, I bet it's a boy!" _

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a minute!" Haruka said and Hikaru paused the 'film'. "You didn't tell me I was born on destiny islands!" Hikaru smirked at this.

"Now you know." He answered plainly.

"And you betted on my gender?!" She asked.

"Hey at least I won the bet!" Hikaru retorted and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Fine you win!" She mumbled and the group giggled at this. Hikaru pressed play and they continued watching.

"_Jesus Christ, we forgot about Harumi!" They all fast walked it, into the hospital. They went up the stairs and you could hear screaming but then it stopped and replaced with a baby crying. "Baby, baby!" Axel cheered and Kimiko took the camera from Hikaru. She filmed the rest, and followed Hikaru who held Axel's hand and Kyo and Sephiroth followed behind. _

_There was a woman sitting upright on the bed, with sweat rolling down her forehead. She was very beautiful, with curly red hair and blue eyes. _

Haruka's eyes widen at this as she saw her mother. "Haruka, is that your mom?" Kairi asked and Riku looked at the said girl. She smiled and looked at the auburn haired girl. "Yes, that's my mama!" She said loud and proud. "She's very beautiful." Namine complimented.

"Thanks." Haruka giggled and looked at the screen. Riku held her hand and she blushed at this.

_Hikaru kissed Harumi's cheek. "How you feeling?" Hikaru asked softly and his wife's face turned from happy to anger. She slapped Hikaru's head._

_"Where were you?"_

"That still hurts!" Hikaru exclaimed and the other's laughed hysterically at this.

"_Heh, sorry?" Hikaru sweat dropped. _

"_Congratulations, you have given birth to a baby girl." The nurse said and gave the crying baby to the mother. Kimiko gave the camera to Hikaru, who zoomed into his new born baby. She was looked just like her mother, but the eyes. Her mother hushed her and the baby seemed to calm down. _

"Awwwww, Haruka you look so adorable!" Kairi giggled and Riku pinched Haruka's cheek.

"Yes, that is my baby sister! Ain't that right Haruka?" Axel asked, teasing her and Haruka stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"_Hikaru, look isn't she stunning?" Harumi asked adoring her little bundle of joy and Harumi looked at the camera. "Are you crying?" She asked smugly. _

"_No! I just got something in my eye!" Hikaru lied and Harumi giggled at this. _

They all looked at Hikaru and saw tears falling down his eye. "Dad, are you crying?" Axel asked and Hikaru was snapped out of daze.

"No! I just got something in my eye!" He repeated and they all chuckled at this.

"_I want to see baby!" Axel exclaimed and Hikaru picked him up._

"_Look Axel, say hello to your baby sister." Harumi mumbled soothingly and Axel looked at his new born sister. "Sister?" He asked and Harumi nodded. "Hello, sister!" Axel waved and they smiled at this. _

"_What are you going to call her, Haru?" Kimiko asked and Harumi looked up at Hikaru. _

"_What do you think, Hikaru?" The new father tapped his chin and was in deep thought. _

"_How about 'Rika'?" Harumi's smile dropped. _

"_No, Kimiko's son is called Riku; they're going to sound like twins!" Harumi said._

"_She has a point there Hikaru." Kimiko agreed with her best friend. _

Haruka looked at Riku and they stared at each other then started laughing. "I can't imagine you with the name Rika you know that!" Riku exclaimed and the others laughed as well. Hikaru crossed his arms and shouted, "Hey, I am offended!"

"Sorry!" They all said in unison.

"_How about 'Haruka'?" Harumi asked._

"_Yeah, it's a beautiful name, and it matches with your name Harumi." Kyo said and they all agreed. _

"_So it's settled; my little Haruka." Her mother kissed the baby's forehead._

Tears fell from Haruka's emerald eyes; tears of joy. Riku placed his hand on hers and smiled. She grinned at him and they continued watching.

"_Can I hold her?" Hikaru asked and Harumi nodded. He gave her the camera and she filmed. Axel sat on top of his mother's lap. He supported his daughter's neck with his hand and held her like a fragile precious vase. _

"_She's so little." Hikaru laughed and cradled his little angel in his arms._

"_My little angel, my little baby, my little Haruka." He mumbled and tears fell down his face. "Heh, look what you did! You made daddy cry!" He laughed and kissed his daughters face._

There were tears in everyone's eyes and Haruka shouted out. "Daddy!" They all looked at her and she looked at her father. "Yes Haruka?"

"I love you." Haruka said simply but it meant more than that. Hikaru laughed.

"I love you too, my little baby." The girls squealed and awww'ed at this.

_The camera was switched off and turned on. Now, they were at Riku's house. Haruka was sleeping next to Riku on the big bed. Harumi sat next to her daughter and Kimiko sat next to her youngest son. Axel was playing with Sephiroth. Hikaru and Kyo drank coffee and sat on chairs. "They look so adorable together." Harumi giggled and Kimiko smiled. _

"_I bet someday, they'll be best_ _friends" Kimiko said. _

Haruka whispered to Riku, "Tell your mom that she's psychic." Riku nodded at this.

"_Yeah! But I bet you 100 munny that someday they'll get married!" Harumi exclaimed. _

Haruka turned red and buried her face in the pillow. The others laughed at this. "She betted on my future husband!" Haruka exclaimed and Riku smirked at this.

"_That would be so cute; Haruka and Riku!" Kimiko giggled. Hikaru looked up at them._

"_You guys are arranging the poor girl's marriage now? Just a few hours after she's born?" Hikaru asked. _

_"You girls are evil!" Kyo added. Harumi and Kimiko looked at each other and smirked at this. Riku woke up and opened his eyes. _

"_Hello Riku!" Harumi said. Baby Riku turned to his mother's best friend then looked at the baby sleeping next to him. _

_"Riku, look baby." Kimiko placed her hand on Riku's arm. She helped her son sat up and he stared at the baby. He touched the baby's face and slowly her green eyes opened. Hikaru, Kyo, Sephiroth and Axel walked up to the bed and watched. Everyone expected Haruka to cry but shockingly she didn't. Riku started to smile and laugh at Haruka. _

"Wow, Haruka and Riku have known each other for a long time. They got along really early as well!" Hayner pointed out and the said teenagers smiled at each other.

"_Say hello to Haruka Riku." Kimiko mumbled and Riku played with Haruka's hair. _

"_Hewwo, Ha-ru." Riku tried and they all smiled at this. Haruka touched and held Riku's hand and they were shocked at this. "Wow, Haruka really likes Riku." Kyo pointed out. _

"_I'm gonna win that bet!" Harumi said excitedly and they all sweat dropped at this. _

Everyone laughed at this but Haruka and Riku blushed at this.

_The camera switched off and turned on again. It was outside a house with a moving van. Harumi held her baby and Kimiko held hers. Hikaru was filming. "Harumi are you sure about this?" Kimiko asked. "Yes, I'm sure of it." The ex-model exclaimed confidently. _

"_It's time to go now!" Hikaru shouted. There were tears in both Harumi and Kimiko's eyes._

"_Aw, I'm going to miss you!" Harumi cried and hugged Kimiko. _

"_Me too." Kimiko replied and they kissed each other's cheeks. Riku and Haruka woke up and looked at their parents faces. _

_"Mama?" Riku asked and his mother looked down. Harumi placed her hand on Riku's head and kissed his forehead. "Bye-bye Riku, I might see you very soon okay? Be a good boy for your mommy." Kimiko stroked Haruka's hair loving and kissed her cheek._

"_Goodbye sweetie, make sure you come and visit Riku, okay?" Then all of a sudden both babies started crying and they had to leave._

* * *

Please Review! Next chapter: Even more embarrassing moments!

~Parisa01


	28. Chapter 28: Embarrassing and good night

**Chapter 28: Embarrassing and good night**

The rest of the movie included, Haruka's first steps, Haruka's first word (mama) after much betting from Harumi and Hikaru.

"Wow, your mom really loves to bet." Sora pointed out and Haruka turned red.

"Yeah, especially on me." The red haired girl mumbled embarrassingly.

"You're right Haruka, but your mother always won. It was like you were good luck for her. But there was 1 more bet that we don't know if it's going to be right or not." Hikaru stated and everyone looked at him.

"What is it then?" Axel asked and Hikaru smirked.

"The bet about Haruka and Riku getting married." The 2 teenagers blushed at this and Haruka yelled.

"DAD!" Everyone laughed at this and again Haruka buried her face in the pillow. She shook her head whilst saying. "I hate my life."

Then they showed how Haruka met Roxas at the age of 3 years old.

_Both were very shy as they hid behind their mothers. "Haruka you don't have to be shy. Go on, he's very nice." Harumi said soothingly. A very young and sweet Roxas came out from behind his mother and walked up to Harumi. _

"Wow, Roxas looks soooo adorable!" Kairi giggled and the girls agreed with her. The said boy flustered and covered his face covering his blush.

Some key moments of the 'film' were Haruka's spelling bee competition, and moving to Destiny Islands. But the funniest moment was when she was 15.

_From the door, Axel filmed Haruka who was drying her hair with a hairdryer. The red haired pyro started snickering quietly and you could hear Haruka's singing through the noise. _

_Mai-Ya-Hi,_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo,_

_Mai-Ya-Ha,_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha,_

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah),_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah),_

_Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah),_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha,_

Her emerald green eyes widened like plates, her cheeks felt hot and went red out of embarrassment. Everyone snickered at her then ended up laughing like hyenas. "YOU DIDN'T DELETE IT!?" Haruka roared and Axel who shrugged.

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke,_

_And I made something that's real to show you how I feel,_

_Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso,_

_I will paint, my words of love, with your name on every wall,_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray,_

_Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay,_

_Every word of love I use to say,_

_Now I paint them every day,_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray,_

_Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away,_

_Every word of love I use to say,_

_Now I paint them every day, _

_Haruka stop singing as she heard the sound of snickering. She turned to the door and she saw a red light. You could see the fire coming out from behind her as she roared, "AXEL!" She wore a dressing gown and ran at her annoying elder brother. She punched him in the face and the camera fell to the ground and switched off after Haruka started swearing some very offensive, colourful and censored words (which cannot be mentioned in this fanfic). _

"Oooh, I bet you got beating up really badly." Roxas commented and Axel rubbed his head, as if remembering the pain. "I can still feel it." He mumbled and Haruka glared at him murderously.

Even more funny moments popped on the film, but at least it wasn't just Haruka, it was Axel too.

_Haruka and Hikaru came home from a food shopping and when they walked through the door they heard a familiar song. _

_And I'm on tonight,_

_You know my hips don't lie,_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right,_

_All the attraction, the tension,_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection, _

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving,_

_And it's driving me crazy,_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea,_

_Until I saw you dancing._

_Haruka got out the camera, turned it on and her along with her father tiptoed to the living room. "What the fish?" They said in unison as they looked at Axel. He was dancing to the song in sync, with a bottle of whisky on top of his head. He twirled his hips like Shakira. _

Axel spat out his drink in shock and everyone's jaw hit the ground. Then after a few seconds everyone started to laugh so much that they had tears in their eyes, well except for Axel of course! "Wow Axel! I didn't know you could dance that well!" Roxas joked and everyone roared in laughter.

"I don't remember this!" Axel said and Haruka smirked.

"Well obviously you were drunk!" She shouted over everyone's laughter. The red haired pyro covered his face with his hands and shook his head out of disappointment.

_1 hour later…_

After tears, laughter and squealing, the 'film' ended and they all sighed in content. "Wow that was a really nice 'film'! I enjoyed it!" Sora stretched and everyone agreed to this. Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Sora, Kairi and Namine got up and stretched. "You guys going?" Haruka asked and they all nodded.

"Aw, thanks for coming you guys!" Haruka got up as well. After hugs and kisses on cheeks they all left except for Riku. "So you're staying over." Haruka stated and Riku stood up.

"Yup!" Haruka looked back at her dad who started to fall asleep.

"Dad, you should get some sleep." Haruka said and her father stood up.

"Yes I should. Well, good night!" He mumbled.

"Good night!" Riku and Haruka said in unison, looked at each other and blushed. Hikaru smirked at this, "Looks like your mother is going to win that bet!" That was the last say from Hikaru as he left the room and went upstairs. It took them both to realise what he meant and Haruka face palmed. "Sorry, my mama and dad are **SO** embarrassing!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Riku laughed and Axel suddenly ran out of the room. He sprinted upstairs and they raised their eyebrows at this. Then realisation struck Haruka like lightning as she turned around and looked at the mess. "Oh, he is going to die in the morning!" Haruka said through her teeth and chills went through Riku's spine. "He is so lazy!" Riku looked at the mess and his eyes widen. Then all of a sudden the silver haired boy stretched and yawned. Haruka looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Don't you even think about it!" She growled and he laughed dryly. The red haired girl grabbed his wrist and declared, "You're helping me!"

_2 hours later…_

The pair sighed in relief. "Finally we're finished!" Haruka exhaled and rubbed her forehead. "Now, you know what I go through!" Haruka mumbled and Riku looked at her. He smirked at her and pushed her to the ground.

"Riku, what are you doing?" She asked with wide green eyes and pink cheeks. He lied down next to her and sat upright. He touched her face and she looked at him. Riku smiled and started to laugh. "Hello Haru!" He said and she then she realised that he was repeating what happened 16 years ago. She grinned at this and sat up right. Haruka held his hand and grinned at him as he touched her hair.

"Haruka, do you ever wish that your mom would still be alive?" Riku asked out of the blue and she smiled at him.

"Well, yes I did in the past. But when I think about it, I might have lost someone really dear to me but I gained something else too." Riku furrowed his eyebrows and questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I met so many kind and interesting people. I met you Riku and I knew that you were special to me. After my dad and Axel, you are the most valuable and dearest person to me." She beamed at him and he cupped her jaw. Immediately he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"We should really get some sleep it's late." Riku stated and closed the door. Haruka went into the bathroom to get changed and Riku got changed in the bathroom.

After a few minutes Haruka came out from the bathroom shyly. She blushed, her hair was done in pigtails and she wore pyjamas with strawberries on them. Riku looked at her and smirked. "You are really obsessed with strawberries, huh?" Haruka walked up to him and giggled.

"Yeah! I love strawberries, strawberry ice cream, strawberry cake, strawberry scent, even Strawberry Shortcake the show!" Riku pinched her cheek.

"I should call you strawberry as well!" He laughed and she pouted. They followed each other to the bed and got under the covers. This was the norm for them as both of them shared a bed whenever they stayed over at each other's house.

"Good night strawberry." He mumbled and she smirked at this.

"Good night Mr Lazy." She said.

"Good night Mr Little Miss Scary." Riku countered back.

"Good night Mr Mischief."

"Good night Rika!" She growled at this.

"Good night skyscraper!" Haruka laughed.

"Good night princess." Riku smirked.

"Whatever!" She gave up and closed her eyes. 'Good night my love.' she thought. He held her in his strong arms and kissed her forehead. She held him by the shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. "Good night." He whispered.

"Good night Riku." Haruka replied and they drifted into slumber.

* * *

Aw! RikuXOC getting better! I don't own those songs! Please review! Next chapter: Prom shopping and song choice!

~Parisa01


	29. Chapter 29: Prom shopping, talk, pizza!

I don't own Haruka's ringtone in the beginning. California gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Prom shopping, talk, pizza!**

_California girls, _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top,_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot,_

_We'll melt your popsicle,_

_California girls, _

_We're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock, _

_West-coast represent,_

_Now put your hands up,_

Haruka groaned as she heard her ringtone. "Pick up the phone Haru!" Riku mumbled tiredly and annoyed. "It's Saturday!" She exclaimed and got up. The red haired girl checked the caller it was Kairi.

"Hello?" Haruka asked lazily.

"_HARUKA WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Kairi shouted and the said girl was blown away by this. Even Riku heard it as he sat up right. The green eyed girl's eyes widened as she just realised something.

"Um, I'm just having breakfast I'll meet you in 5 minutes!" She didn't listen to the rest as she cut the phone. She got out from the bed, got some clothes, ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She quickly brushed her hair whilst mumbling, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" The forgetful girl got changed into a red and white striped bow top, white 3 quarter length jeans, and red vans. She wore her ray ban red sunglasses, didn't wear any makeup and tied her hair in a high bun.

When she got of the bathroom she babbled to Riku. "I totally forgot about shopping with Olette, Kairi and Namine! I have to go, I'm so sorry! You can make breakfast yourself or you can ask Axel! Gotta go! See ya later Riku!" Haruka said in 3 seconds and Riku laughed at this. He got up from the bed and as Haruka was going to run out the room, he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," She stared at him as if he was mental. "And breathe in and out." Haruka breathed in and out and grinned at him

"Thanks." She whispered and he let go of her. Haruka slid down the stair banister, picked up a banana, and some money for her that was left on the table.

She ate the banana really quick, chucked it in the bin and left the house. The red haired looked in the direction of the shopping center and thought, 'It's going to take me 10 minutes on foot! I'm soooo late!' A beep interrupted her thought and she looked at the car. It was Riku's dad in his Audi tt.

"Hey Haru! Do you need to get somewhere?" He asked and she grinned.

"Would you mind? I need to get to the mall!" Haruka mumbled sheepishly and Kyo shook his head, leaned to the passenger's seat door and opened it.

"Of course not! Get in!" The green eyed girl didn't think twice, she got into the car, put her seat belt on and they drove off.

Haruka sighed with relief but realised something, after 4 minutes. "What's wrong Haruka?" Kyo asked and she smiled at him.

"I just realised that I have a phobia against cars, Amaxophobia!" He smirked at this, like Riku would have done.

"Looks like you got rid of it. We're here." She looked out the window and covered her mouth. "Oh my god, thank you Mr Kyo! Thank you so much!" She hugged him to death and got out of the car. "You're welcome." He said.

* * *

The late girl ran as fast as she could to the fountain in the mall and met up with her friends. They were about to scold at her but she hugged them tight. "I got over my phobia! I got over my phobia!" Haruka felt like screaming it to the world. She pulled away from them and they squealed at this. But the red haired girl covered her ears, if not she would have been deaf!

"Come on let's go! It's the first time you're shopping with us!" Kairi said excitedly and they were walking in and out of shops.

"I don't know why I'm asking, but where is Selphie?" Haruka asked curiously.

"She's got a cold." Namine stated. Haruka looked at Olette with a cheeky smile. The red haired girl felt like doing the happy dance.

"Haruka, you're the only 1 who hasn't got a dress now!" Kairi sighed and the said girl smiled at this.

"Don't worry, I'll fi-" Haru was cut off, as she saw something from the corner of her eye. They were walking past a boutique window until Haruka stopped and looked at a particular dress. Her green eyes sparkled, and it was as if the dress glowed heavenly. It was like angels were singing Hallelujah in her ear.

A bright electric blue prom dress, with a princess silhouette, which was floor length and v-neckline. It was decorated with intricate beading which was silver and simple. The dress had a matching blue silk sash which was tied to the back, and a lace up back style.

All 4 girl's jaws dropped at the dress, but the most shocked of all was Haruka. She fell in love with this dress within the first second! She dragged her friends into the shop and bought it straight away. The group also went shopping for shoes, and accessories.

After all the shopping they sat down in a café, ate some vanilla and strawberry cheesecake and drank some cappuccino. "Hey Ollete, what do you want to do in the future?" The said girl looked up and grinned. "I want to be a journalist!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Namine giggled.

"It's because I know I'm going to enjoy it. What do you want to be Kairi?" This made Haruka think. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought, would she really enjoy being a doctor?

"Well, I want to be a teacher. How about you Namine?" Haruka looked at Kairi and knew that she was child friendly and she would enjoy teaching. "I want to be an Architect." The red haired girl smiled at this. Namine enjoys drawing. The 3 girls looked at Haruka and Olette stated, "And you want to be a doctor."

The green eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows together and sighed. "I'm not so sure that I'm going to enjoy it." The others raised their eyebrows at this.

"What do you mean Haru?" Namine asked and she looked up at her.

"My dad said that he wanted to be a pharmacist when he was my age, he didn't enjoy it, then he got into business. I'm not sure about being a doctor." Haruka mumbled and Kairi smiled.

"Haruka, what do you enjoy doing?" She questioned and Haruka grinned.

"I enjoy doing a lot of things, sports, listening to music, argueing with Axel!" She laughed and the auburn haired girl's light bulb lit up.

"You are really good at argueing with people." Kairi said.

"And you always win." Olette stated.

"Moreover, you make your point clear!" Namine added and they all stared at her whilst smirking. Haruka folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Where are you guys getting at?" She asked smugly and they shouted in unison.

"LAWYER!" Her green eyes widen at this, 'Why couldn't I have thought of that before!' She thought.

"You guys are right. I love to argue, and I know I'm going to enjoy it." Haruka realised and smiled. "Thanks guys, you're the best! I love you all!" She giggled and they laughed at this. They all finished and left the café and mall. They said their goodbyes and left for their houses.

When Haruka stepped into her house, there was an aromatic and tantalising smell and it was coming from the kitchen. It smelt like, homemade pizza; Haruka's favourite! She closed the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Something smells really good!" Haruka exclaimed and she saw Riku, with an apron and oven gloves, taking out a large pizza out of the oven. "WOW!" Haruka placed her bags next to the table and helped Riku out. "Where's Axel?" Haruka asked and right at the moment, the said boy came into the room. He raised his hands to surrender, "Oh might Haruka, this boy insisted on making lunch! Please forgive me!" Haruka giggled at this and composed herself.

"I will forgive you, foolish brother! But this boy, this silly, senseless boy, will be punished!" She announced severely and placed the pizza on the table. Axel got the plates and cutlery and Riku held all the laughter in, until he bowed. "Oh Queen Haruka, please forgive me. This homemade pizza is a sign of my apology and humble kindness to you, please accept it." Axel chuckled at this and Haruka giggled whilst blushing. Riku cut a slice of pizza, placed it on to the plate and gave it to her. "Thank you and I forgive you."

The silver haired boy sat next to Haruka and peeped inside her bag with her prom dress. Haruka saw this from the corner of her eye. She stood up, took the bag and squeezed it against her chest. "No! That's very bad Riku! You are not looking at my dress. It's a surprise for prom." She told him off and Riku sighed.

"How about me?" Axel asked and Haruka glared at him.

"What do you think?" She asked rhetorically and the red haired pyro shrugged at this.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

"NO!" Haruka shouted and ran upstairs to hide her bags. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his silky silver hair.

"Girls." He muttered and Axel agreed with him.

"3 things you don't mess with about girls, their clothes, their shoes, and their respect." Axel declared.

"Amen to that, bro!" Riku commented and Axel high fived him. Haruka came downstairs again and joined them for lunch. She took a bite from the pizza; a gasped. This was the most delicious thing she had ever placed on her tongue. The dough was irresistible, the sauce and vegetables were flavoursome and the cheese was melted in her mouth. "Riku." She mumbled and stared at the table. Riku and Axel stopped eating and gulped. Haruka looked at her best friend, grinned and stood up.

"This is the best pizza Riku! You are so amazing. I love yo-" Riku looked up at her, awaiting her answer. Axel's vibrant green eyes widened with shock and he gulped. She realised what she was going to say. 'Shoot! I was going to say I love you!'

Haruka started to 'cough'. And finished her sentence. "I love your pizza!" Haru exclaimed. Riku smiled sadly at this but inside he frowned and lost a bit of hope. 'And here I was, thinking that she would really say I love you to me…' He thought. (A/N: Time repeats, itself remember in chapter 2?)

"Thank you." He muttered and got up.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked and he stared at the ground.

"I'm not hungry." He said through his teeth. The silver haired teen sprinted up the stairs got his stuff and came back downstairs. "Thank you for having me." He said before he slammed the door. Haruka just stood there staring at the chair were Riku sat and tears brimmed her eyes. She looked up innocently at her brother and asked, "What happened to him?" Axel just shook his head and they cleared up in silence. Haruka walked up the stairs and halfway she shouted, "I'm going to clean my room."

"Okay." Axel replied and heard the door of Haruka's bedroom close. He sat on the chair and sighed stressfully. He ran a hand through his long red hair, and closed his eyes.

"Haruka you have no idea and it's obvious. He's in love with you."

~Parisa01


	30. Chapter 30: Text and song selection

**Chapter 30: Text and song selection **

Haruka had just finished cleaning her room and fell onto the bed. That scent, Riku's scent was still on the bed and it gave her goose bumps; he smelled like Paco Rabanne. She picked her phone and texted the boy she loved.

_To: Riku_

_A smile is cheer from you to me,_

_The cost is nothing it's given for free._

_They console the weary and gladden the sad,_

_And can make someone happy when they are mad._

_Unlike blessings in which we pray,_

_It's the only thing you keep when you give it away._

_-Heather Black_

_Never frown. You never know when somebody could be falling in love with your smile. :) _

_-Dr Seuss_

_Please smile for me Riku, or else I'll be sad! :(_

_From: Haruka_

She sent the text to him and awaited his reply. A few minutes later her phone vibrated and she picked it up.

_To: Haruka_

_Thank you for the text Haru. You're the best. :) I don't want you to be sad and I don't ever want to make you sad._

_From: Riku_

She grinned at this text and got up. Haruka stretched and walked to the calendar. She pointed at the upcoming Friday which was circled; PROM NIGHT! "I can't wait!" Haru squealed like a little girl and then something popped up in her brain. Her sublime green eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "I don't know what song I'm going to sing on Friday!" The stressed teenager took her phone and texted, Hayner, Olette and Roxas to come over.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

"Guys, I don't know what song I'm going to sing for the prom!" Haruka cried. Hayner, Roxas, Olette and Axel sat in the living room. "Hm…" Axel and Hayner thought.

"I don't think 'hm' is going to help you know!" The red haired pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "How about, you belong with me, by Taylor Swift?" Olette asked.

"Well, it's a nice song but, I need a song that I can sing from the heart." Haruka said.

"How about the numa numa song?" Axel joked and Hayner snickered at this. Haruka took off her shoe and chucked it to her annoying brother's head. "Ma-ya-hee!" Hayner sang and the red haired girl chucked her other shoe at him. "Love story by Taylor Swift?" Roxas asked and Axel shook his head at this. "The one that got away, by Katy Perry?" Axel suggested and Haruka shook her head.

"It hasn't got a happy ending to it. I mean I need something to sing, for…" She trailed off and Roxas smiled.

"For Riku, right?" She looked at him, shocked.

"How did you know?" Haruka asked and Roxas tapped the side of his head.

"Love you like a love song, Selena Gomez?" Olette said and Haruka, Hayner and Roxas looked at her as if she was crazy.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Why not?" Axel asked as he shrugged.

"Selphie sang that in class, it won't sound right if she sings it." Hayner made a fair point.

"Everytime we touch, Cascada." Hayner suggested.

"Ummmm…" Haruka slurred.

"My heart will go on, Celine Dion." Ollete shouted and the others agreed with her.

"But I need a song with a message saying, I LOVE YOU!" Haruka said and they all gave up. The group relaxed on the sofas, until Roxas sat up. "Wait a minute. Haruka, do you like Celine Dion?"

"I really like her!" Haruka grinned.

"How about I love you by Celine Dion?" Roxas asked and they all sat up right.

"You're right Roxas!" Olette giggled. Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"I've haven't heard it." She mumbled sheepishly and they stared at her flabbergasted and shocked.

"You haven't heard of that song?" Roxas asked.

"No." Haruka answered plainly. They all face palmed.

"Even I heard it!" Axel said and Haruka rolled her eyes at this. Olette took out her phone.

"Here, this is what it sounds like." She played the song. After the first few seconds into the song, Haruka fell in love again for the second time, and now it was a song. She looked up at everyone with a wide grin. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She thanked a million times.

* * *

Sorry if it was really short! But please review!

~Parisa01


	31. Chapter 31: Family and emergency

**Chapter 31: Family and emergency**

Haruka stared at the mirror and sighed. She couldn't wear her comfortable, home attire today. She missed her shorts, chinos, hoodies, tops and trainers. Instead she wore a coral pink, and may I repeat, PINK, maxi dress and wedges. Her nails were painted coral pink as well, and she wore top eyeliner, with a coral lipstick. Her vibrant red hair was tied up in a high bun with a few curls left out to frame her face and a pink flower next to her right ear. And the reason this evening weren't like the others was because it was a family dinner.

The red haired girl had 4 aunties and uncles coming with 5 cousins. Alex was the eldest cousin who was 18; he had blonde hair and green eyes. His little sister, Amelia who looked like her elder brother was 17. Katie had short red hair and blue eyes and she was 16 along with her identical twin brother, Ryan. Finally the most annoying of all (in Haruka's point of view) was Akira, who had brown hair and green eyes and was the same age as Haruka. The red haired girl got along with all her cousins, but Akira.

"Haruka, come downstairs!" Haruka heard her father shout. The red haired teen got up and walked out the room. When she got to the top of the stairs her family looked absolutely shocked at this. Their eyes larger than plates and their jaws hit the ground. Haruka gulped and her cheeks were like the colour of her hair. "Haruka you look stunning." Aunt Mary said shocked. Haruka grinned as widely as she could at this but inside she thought, 'Wasn't I stunning before?' She walked down the stairs.

"You're wearing a dress?" Akira asked with a raised eyebrow. The red haired girl giggled as sweetly as she could and answered.

"Yes Akira, I am wearing a dress!" She laughed dryly and everyone smiled at this. Dinner was quick and the adults chatted. Haruka, Axel and their cousins were in Haruka's room.

"Haruka it's been such a long time!" Katie exclaimed and Haruka agreed with her cousin.

"I know right!" She said.

"How's your boyfriend going?" Alex asked and she raised her eyebrow at this.

"Boyfriend?"

"Riku!" Amelia giggled and Haruka's mouth formed an 'O'.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Haru blushed as she mumbled. She looked at the ground and thought about him.

"Oooh! Someone is in loooove!" Katy sang and Haruka covered her face covering her bashfulness. "She's blushing!" Ryan pointed out the obvious and they laughed at this.

"You haven't confessed yet, haven't you?" Amelia asked and Haruka uncovered her face and frowned.

"I never had the chance to." She lied.

"As if!" Axel stated and everyone looked at him. "You always have the chance." His little sister sighed.

"Well, what if he doesn't love me the way I love him."

"Keyword here Haruka, **what if**!" Ryan pointed out.

"Ryan's right. Haruka just admit it, you don't have the guts to confess!" Akira mumbled and Haruka's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Shut up Akira!" She growled and when she got up she lost balance from her wedges and fell face first to the ground. Her annoying cousin started laughing like a hyena and the others just snickered quietly. "You can't even stand on wedges." The brown haired boy pointed at her and Haruka grinded her teeth together as she took her wedges off.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain,_

_I don't know if I can face it again,_

_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far,_

_To change this lonely life,_

_I wanna know what love is,_

_I want you to show me,_

_I wanna feel what love is,_

_I know you can show me…_

Haruka's phone rang and in an instant she knew who was ringing. Akira was the nearest to the phone and looked at the caller. His eyebrows raised and he smirked smugly. "You wouldn't dare!" Haruka pointed a finger at her cousin. Oh but her did. Akira cleared his voice and answered the call. He put on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Akira asked.

"_Hello, it's me Riku-"_ The silver haired boy began as he sounded stressed.

"Riku?"

"_Wait, who's this?"_ Riku asked annoyed.

"I should be asking you, you're the person who called." Akira stated bluntly.

"_What are you doing with Haruka's phone?"_ Riku question obviously angry at this. Haruka couldn't take it anymore.

"Akira, give me my phone you annoying jackass!" She shouted and stomped to her cousin. She punched him hard on the face, took the phone away and put it on normal. Akira wiped some blood off the side of his mouth.

"Riku it's me Haruka sorry, that was my jerk cousin." Haruka apologized.

"Haruka, my brother he got in an accident in his motor cycle! He's in the hospital!" Riku said quickly. She gasped, her eyes widened and her mouth was open with shock. "WHAT?!" She shouted and Axel got up.

"I'M ON MY WAY!" Haruka stated and cut the phone. Quickly she ran into her room, put her trainers on and quickly exited the room. Everyone followed behind her asking what was wrong. Haruka interrupted the chat between her father, uncle and aunties.

Haruka was crying endlessly, she breathed heavily and she started to tremble. "Haruka, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked concerned.

"DAD! I NEED TO GO THE HOSPITAL!" She cried. Hikaru got up and placed his hand on her forehead. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Sephiroth got into an accident on his motorbike. It's an emergency I need to see Riku, he needs me!" Hikaru's green eyes widened at this.

"Haruka," He began and looked down at her. He stared at the tears falling down her face and sighed. "Be careful." As he said this Haruka sobbed.

"Thanks dad!" In an instant she was out the door. The hospital was 15 minutes away from the house but she didn't care. Haruka ran the fastest she had ever run before and finally got to the hospital in 5 minutes.

* * *

Haruka ran into the hospital and searched the rooms with a few nurses asking what she was doing there. That was until she past by a room and saw Riku from the corner of her eye. "Riku!" She exclaimed as she entered. Riku hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "I came as fast as I could!" They stayed like this for 5 minutes and she pulled away from him. Haruka turned to Riku's parents. Kimiko was sitting on a chair crying in the palms of her hands and Kyo was comforting her.

The red haired girl walked up her love's mother and kneeled down in front of her. "Mom." Haruka mumbled and Kimiko looked up. Her cheeks were puffy from crying and her eyes bloodshot red. "Please stop crying." She whispered as the tears fell down her face. Haruka hugged Kimiko and patted her back comfortingly. Within moments Riku's mother calmed down and she looked at her son's best friend. "He's going to be okay." Haruka smiled.

A doctor ran walked into the room and they stood up. "Is he okay doctor?" Kyo asked hastily. There was a frown on his face as he lifted his glasses.

"He has lost a vast amount of blood and he needs blood. Unfortunately there isn't any blood in the bank which matches Sephiroth's blood." They all looked up at the doctor and Riku asked, "What blood type is he?"

"Blood type B-." The doctor answered. It was as if Riku, Kyo and Kimiko lost faith. Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together and then it was if hope filled her emerald green eyes. 'I have the same blood type! And I haven't eaten for a few hours!' "Wait! I'm blood type B-, can I give him my blood?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, that will work, I am coming." The doctor disappeared from the room and Kyo looked at Haruka.

"Haruka, you're an angel." He said and she smiled. Kimiko hugged her and thanked her a million times whilst crying. A nurse came in and asked Haruka to follow her to take out the blood. Once at the door she raised her hand. "Riku, please come with me. I don't like taking my blood out and I need you to be there with me." He took her hand and they followed the nurse into another room.

* * *

Haruka sat on the bed and Riku sat on a chair on her left. The nurse had the medical equipment to take out the blood. When she felt pain in her right arm, she shut her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks, but it all went away when Riku held her hand. "It's going to take 45 minutes." The nurse said and left.

"Don't worry Riku, Sephiroth is gonna be okay." Haruka said and Riku looked up at her whilst tears fell down his cheeks. With her left hand she wiped his tears and kissed his cheeks. Riku sat on the bed and hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry about my cousin. Akira is a real pain!" Haruka apologised.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He started to cry and Haruka stroked his soft silky hair. She kissed his wet cheek and kissed all the tears away. Then she texted her father what was happening.

* * *

_40 minutes later…_

Haruka's eyes were closing and they weren't from slumber. She felt light headed and so weak. The red haired girl closed her green eyes and breathed heavily. Riku looked up at the girl he loved and asked, "Haruka are you okay?" She opened her eyes slightly, smiled weakly and nodded. The silver haired boy cupped her jaw and leaned closer towards her.

"You can do it. I'm with you baby." His eyes widened as he just realised what he called her. He looked at her curiously and she closed her eyes again. "Riku..." She whispered and she leaned back on the pillow. Riku stood up and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her neck. He leaned closer to her and their foreheads were touching. Tears fell from his cyan coloured eyes and he brushed his lips against her cold pale lips.

Suddenly the door opened and quickly he pulled away. The nurse came in and she grinned. "That's excellent. Well done Haruka." She placed a plaster on her arm and she barely opened her eyes.

"Haruka!" She heard a voice say and looked at the door. It was her father who looked worried. He walked into the room and in his hand was a bag. He rustled Riku's hair and smiled at him "You okay, son?" He asked and Riku nodded. Hikaru sat on Riku's seat and looked at Haruka. He stroked his daughter's cheek lovingly and smiled at her. "My brave little girl." He mumbled.

"Dad." She said inaudibly.

"I'm here princess. Daddy's here." He leaned and kissed Haruka's forehead. Riku held Haruka's hand and she looked at him. "Riku…" She whispered.

"What is it Haruka?" He asked softly.

"Please...stay with your parents. Go and thank you for staying with me." She mumbled quietly. He took her left hand and kissed it before exiting the room. Haruka turned to her dad, who took out a container of stir fried noodles and prawns and chopsticks. "I bought you some food; I bet you're really hungry." He started to feed his daughter and Haruka's gained a bit of strength.

"Akira said he's really sorry about what he did." Hikaru mumbled and she looked up at him. Haru finished eating and with her left hand, she took her phone. She called Akira.

"_Hello?" _Akira picked up.

"Hey Akira." Haruka said softly.

"_Haruka! I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." _He babbled.

"Wait, wait, and wait. You don't have to be sorry. It's okay Akira." Haruka interrupted.

"_Haruka, is everything okay over there?"_

"Yes, I just took out some blood for a friend." She replied.

"_What?! Are you okay? How are you feeling?!" _This was the first time she heard her irritating cousin being tensed and worried about her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Aki!" Haruka giggled.

"_You better get some rest Haru, you hear?"_

"Yes, yes, master!" She joked and he laughed at this.

"_Bye Haruka, and um, I love you." _Akira said awkwardly.

"Aw, I love you too Akira! Good night." He cut the phone and she looked up at her father, whose eyes widen and he smiled. "I can't believe it! You 2 always hated each other since you were kids!" She smiled at this and shook her head. "Sometimes you hate a relative so much, that you instantly love them!" She joked and they laughed.

* * *

Please review! Haruka's ringtone was I want to know what love it by Mariah Carey.

~Parisa01


	32. Chapter 32: Family again and tired

**Chapter 32: Family again and dress**

Hikaru suggested, "Riku, if you want you can stay over at ours." The silver haired boy looked up at the man and then looked at his mother.

"Go on son." She said and Haruka, Hikaru and Riku stood up. They said their goodbyes and left the hospital.

"Dad what time is it?" Haruka asked curiously. Her father checked his watch.

"It's 8:30."

They sat in the car and Hikaru drove to Riku's house. They waited as Riku got all his stuff and they drove back home. "Dad, are they still at home or have they left?" Haruka questioned.

"Yes dear, they're still at home." The red haired girl smiled at this and turned to her best friend.

"That's so cool, you can meet my cousins." Riku sighed and looked down. Haruka placed her hand on his. "Riku, Sephiroth's gonna be okay." She mumbled.

* * *

Finally they got home and walked into the house. Haruka took Riku's hand and ran up the stairs. "Come on!" She said excitedly. The green eyed girl opened the door, Akira got up and just as he was about to run to his cousin he tripped and fell face first. They all laughed and Haruka face palmed. They walked into the room and they all stared at the boy.

"This is Riku." Haruka said with red cheeks and Riku looked up at her cousins. Alex got up and walked up to the silver haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Alex, the mature, cool and older cousin!" He said and shook his hand. The others however pouted at this and mumbled, "Cool my foot!" Amelia wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and giggled, "I'm Amelia, Alex's baby sister!" The said boy turned red with embarrassment and Riku smiled at this.

"I'm Katie!" Katie shouted.

"I'm Ryan." Ryan added. They wrapped arms around each other's shoulder and winked at Riku.

"And together we're the super awesome twins!" They said in unison, and it was quiet (insert cricket sound). Haruka face palmed and Riku laughed at this. "It's really nice to meet you Katie and Ryan." He said.

Akira pushed the twins out of the way and posed boastfully. He pointed at his chest, "I am the great, perfect, almighty and attractive Akira!" Haruka grinded her teeth together, walked up to Akira and punched his back. "You're embarrassing!" She shouted as Akira fell to the floor from the impact of the punch.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I have to embarrass my dear cousin in front of her boy-" Haruka kicked her cousin and stopped him from saying 'boyfriend'. Akira got the message and got up. He scratched the back of his head whilst laughing. "Heh, see how close our bond is?" He asked sarcastically. They all started laughing at this.

"Is Akira afraid of Haruka?" He asked and, Axel, Alex, Amelia, Katie and Ryan nodded vigourously. Akira clocked on.

"I most certainly am not afraid of her!" He pointed at his cousin. Haruka turned to Akira and glared daggers at him. "Oh it's her isn't it?" She said through her teeth, as she cracked her knuckles and turned to the brown haired boy. "Yes, I mean no! No I mean, sorry ma'am!" He hung his head in shame and Riku burst out laughing. "Yeah, you know who's older, don't you?" Haruka mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Akira nodded at this with a bright red face, and everyone roared with laughter.

"Wow Haruka, you're family are so interesting and funny." Riku commented and the said girl turned red. Katie elbowed her cousin and Riku noticed this. The blue eyed girl's orbs widen. "Hey Haruka, have you got your prom dress yet?" She asked and the said girl grinned.

"Yes I did!" She said enthusiastically.

"Can you show us?" Ryan asked and as Haruka was about to open her mouth to answer, Amelia interrupted.

"Or you can you **wear** it for us!?" She giggled and Haruka gulped. Akira smirked at this.

"Yeah dearest cousin, please wear the dress for us." He mumbled and Haru looked at him with wide eyes. The twins rushed to her and begged out her feet.

"Please, please, PLEASE HARUKA!" They begged and Haruka stared at them. Their blue eyes sparkled and their bottom lips quivered. Haruka sighed in defeat.

"Fine!"

They all cheered at this. Riku and Axel smirked at each other until Haruka raised her hand. "Under 1 condition," she pointed at both her brother and love, "they are not allowed to look." Their eyes widen at this and Haruka gave them 2 eye masks. "Wear it." She simply ordered and they commanded. As she walked to her walk in closet, she turned to her cousins and warned, "Make sure they don't take the masks off."

"You can count on us boss!" Alex joked and they chuckled at this. Haruka got changed in the spacious closet.

* * *

After a few minutes she opened the door and her cousin's expressions were priceless. Their mouths were open like windows, eyes larger than plates and bulging out of their sockets. "OH MY GOD!" Amelia said and Katie squealed.

"You look amazing! Aiiiiieeee! My cousin looks like a princess." This made Haruka blush at the compliment. Riku was dying to see her in that dress, but kept it in. Haruka covered her cheeks to hide the blush. "I don't look that pretty guys."

"You're being too modest Haruka!" Ryan commented.

"He's right; you look really good in that dress." Alex agreed with his cousin.

"I bet all those guys would be drooling once they see you. They'll look like they're on rabies! Wow!" Akira raised the thumbs up to her. Riku grinded his teeth together as he managed to keep his temper inside, when he imagined the image of drooling lustful boys staring at his precious Haruka. "It's not fair, I want to see." Axel whined and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Well tough!" Haruka smirked.

"I bet you look even beautiful Haruka, even if I can't see you." Haruka's green orbs widen at Riku's comment as she felt her cheek flush red. Her face turned warm and she smiled internally, 'He just called me beautiful.' She thought happily. It was quiet until Riku spoke up again.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry, but I bet Haruka would look good in that dress." Riku said hiding his true emotions. Haruka frowned at this and looked down. He said this in a friendly tone and she felt her eyes stinging with tears. But nonetheless, she didn't want her cousins to see her sad, so she looked up and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, and thanks." Haruka grinned and left to get changed, to go get changed. Alex, Amelia, Ryan, Katie and Akira exchanged glances with each other. Axel and Riku took their eye masks off.

* * *

Haruka came out from her closet and she wore her pyjamas, which were Minnie mouse pyjamas. Riku's eyes widened as he thought he was going to have a major nosebleed. 'Haru looks so adorable.' She rubbed her eyes sleepily and Akira checked the time. "It's only 9:00!" He exclaimed and she yawned.

"You don't even have school this week, it's finished! If I were you I would stay up late." Axel added. Amelia's eyebrows furrowed together and she got up. She walked to her little cousin's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, leave the poor girl alone. Let her sleep, she must be tired. Ain't that right Haruka?" The said girl couldn't keep her eyes open as she walked up to her bed, unaware that people were sitting on it. But as she took 2 steps, she lost balance and fell forward, only to be saved by a certain silver haired boy. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good night everyone!" She yawned and fell asleep on Riku's shoulder. It was time to say goodbye from Axel and Haruka's cousins, as they left. Axel left too and Riku placed Haruka in her bed. He got changed, got under the covers next to her and kissed her forehead. The silver haired teen held Haruka in his arms and they slept peacefully.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter: Prom, prom king and queen, competition and winner! The chapter after the next might be the final chapter! T_T

~Parisa01


	33. Chapter 33: Cinderella and Prom

**Chapter 33: Cinderella and Prom**

Finally it was Friday already and it was the big night; Prom! Yes it was finally here, and everyone was excited. Selphie was excited because she knew for sure that she would win the Prom Queen and beat Haruka in the singing competition. Riku was excited to see Haruka in her prom dress and he would definitely dance with her or even confess his love for her. Haruka was excited to see everyone, for the fun and dancing, maybe dance with Riku, beating Selphie and maybe confess her love to Riku.

It took Haruka an hour, yes an **HOUR** to get ready, most of which was doing her hair. She wore her captivating dress and it fitted her like a glove.

'_A bright electric blue prom dress, with a princess silhouette, which was floor length and v-neckline. It was decorated with intricate beading which was silver and simple. The dress had a matching blue silk sash which was tied to the back, and a lace up back style.'_

The colour of the dress brought out her vibrant and fiery hair. She wore a soft natural red lipstick, simple electic blue eye shadow, thin cat eyeliner on the top, bottom liner and of mascara, yet she looked naturally beautiful. She had a French manicure on her nails.

For the first ever time in her 16 years and 3 months of living Haruka did something to her hair, which she never thought of doing. She wanted to try something different instead of prom updo's. Yes the red haired girl straightened her hair and it took her time with shampoo and conditioning, with the anti-frizz serum and all that. But it was all worth it. Haruka stared at her reflection touched her hair and let her fingers slide through her silky hair and giggled. Her red hair now lengthened up to her thigh and she looked so different, so mature.

* * *

Haruka breathed in and out, she took her blue clutch bag and 3 inch sparkly silver heels in her hands and left her bedroom. Once she got to the stairs, Haru looked down to see her father filming and Axel next to him. It seemed like their eyes bulged out of their sockets and they gasped. Their Haruka, their sister/daughter who didn't like wearing dresses a few weeks ago, looked amazing. She was all dolled up and she looked so simple yet stunning. It was not too much and not too little, just right.

Haruka smiled shyly and blushed as she took 2 steps down the stairs. "Ummmm, how do I look?" She asked and they were gaping like fishes. They couldn't say a word and Haruka raised an eyebrow at this. "Do I look that bad?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! You look just soooo…" Axel trailed off.

"Haruka darling, you look absolutely gorgeous. That dress really suits the princess." Hikaru said and Haruka giggled.

"Oh thanks dad, thanks Axel." She walked down the stair and left her shoes at the foot of the stairs. Haruka opened her bag and checked.

"Okay, phone, keys, tissues, I'm ready to go." Hikaru gave the camera to Axel. He stroked her hair and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Go and have fun." He mumbled and she grinned. Axel gave the camera back to his dad. He smiled at his little sister and kissed her head. "Now don't get too high! Got it memorised?" She punched his stomach and he chuckled.

"AXEL!" She wailed and giggled herself.

Haruka checked the time and her eyes widened. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for the ball, I mean prom!" They laughed at her mistake.

"Go on Cinderella! You don't want your **PRINCE ****CHARMING** waiting?" Hikaru teased as he referred to Riku as prince charming.

"DAD!" She whined.

She was at the door until Axel called out. "Cinderella! Don't you think the story is a little messed up? Look!" Haruka turned around to see what all the fuss was about then she gasped. She ran to her shoes, wore them in less than 2 seconds and quickly walked up to the door.

"Make sure you kiss Prince charming before midnight Cinderella!" Hikaru yelled and she blushed embarrassed and shyly. 'Maybe I should confess to him.' But then she smirked as she thought of a good comeback. "Alright fairy godmother!?" Her father turned beet red, 'Cinderella' said her goodbyes and left.

The red haired teen took the taxi to the prom location and paid the man as she reached her destination. When she got to the double doors of the hall, she took a deep breath. She decided to let everything go. It was her time to shine and get noticed for once. The green eyed gulped and thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

Haruka opened the double doors and stood there. She was standing on top of a grand staircase going through down the middle to the hall. Everyone was there, there were so many people and they all turned to see the guest. 'I hope I'm not late!' She prayed. The wind blew her hair and it was like a few weeks ago, when they saw the 'new' Haruka at the party, but even more shocked, even more astonished, even more surprised.

The soft wind blew Haruka's straight hair and it was as if she was illuminating like the sun. Like the bright rays of light, the rays of her enchanting beauty enlightened everyone. Girls, all whispered how lovely and amazing she looked and smiled at her. The boys, all stared at her with eyes wider than plates, they got goose bumps and gulped.

The 16 year old teen, closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. She felt a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring, but a little voice of the past echoed in her mind.

"_Body language is a reflection of your level of confidence..." _

Haruka looked at everyone straight in the eye, not at the ground.

"_Hold your head up high, having your head down signals low confidence and self-doubt." _

She held her head up high, being proud of herself no matter what. No matter what flaw she had, being clumsy or emotional, she kept her head high. After everything that had happened in the past, from her mother's death, to finding out Riku's love for Selphie, she kept her head high.

"_Smile, studies show that when we smile, feel-good chemicals are released in the brain, and we project a relaxed and confident image that portrays happiness. The more we smile, the more positively people will react, boosting confidence." _

Haruka smiled genuinely. That usual cute smile, Riku commented about. Hayner grinned at this and mumbled, "Yes! She's doing it! Her confidence is off the roof!" Roxas high fived his friend. She walked up to her friends and she smiled at everyone.

"Haruka …" Sora began.

"…you…" Vanitas added.

"…look…" Hayner carried on.

"…absolutely…" Roxas said but didn't finish.

"…beautiful!" Riku finished as he stared at the girl he loved. Her cheeks went red and she giggled.

"Thanks! All of you look much better than me though!" Haruka looked around; Namine wore a cream sleeveless short simple, yet elegant dress, with her hair in a high bun. Kairi wore a red long empire style, one shoulder dress and her hair was straightened.

Then Haruka's sublime green eyes fell on her 'prince charming'. Her cheeks were like frying pans, he was wearing a dark electric blue tuxedo (matching Haru's dress) with a white under shirt and black bow tie. When their eyes met she looked away whilst smiled timidly. Riku smirked at this. 'My captivating Cinderella is really shy.'

Kairi touched her hair with amazement and admiration. "Your hair looks amazing." The auburn haired teen left her hair.

"Yeah and it suits you." Namine added and Haruka giggled.

"Looks like our blue flower is really wearing blue, isn't it Roxas?" Hayner asked and Haru stuck her tongue at them. Roxas laughed at this and agreed.

"The blue flower is wearing her colour in all her beauty and glory." He mumbled. Riku growled silently at this. Haruka placed her hand on her hip with a smirk.

"Oh you are such a charmer aren't you?" She asked sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Hey I am who I am so live with it!" He countered back not meaning it.

"I have been for the last few years." Haruka said. Roxas smirked at this and raised his finger.

"Actually, 5 years to be exact." Roxas corrected and Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"Touché. But-" As Haruka was going to carry on, Hayner interrupted.

"And you say that me and Haruka behave like children, look at you 2 right now! Behave the both of you." He told them off and they smiled evilly.

"Look who's talking." They said in unison and the group roared with hysteric laughter.

* * *

Phew! I don't own Cinderella! Next chapter: Prom royals, singing, RikuXOC again and an outburst, from…Haruka?

~Parisa01


	34. Chapter 34: Pictures, Queen, Dance

**Chapter 34: Pictures, Queen, Dance**

Haruka looked around; still there were so many boys who stared at her. Riku looked as well and burnt with fury. The red haired girl however smiled brightly and giggled. The boys smiled back and blushed at this. She looked back at Riku who grinded his teeth and she could see the anger. The silver haired boy's hand started to tremble. The others didn't pay attention and the girl walked up to her love.

Haru held his hand and her fingers intertwined with his. Her soft hand felt cool against Riku's warm skin and he looked down at her. Haru smiled sweetly and mumbled quietly, "Calm down, it's alright." As if it was magic, he did calm down, breathed in and out and grinned.

"Thanks." He whispered and she shook her head. To Riku's dismay she let go of his hand.

Sora took out a camera and pointed at Haruka. "Say cheese." The green eyed beauty however stuck her tongue at the camera and held out the peace sign with her fingers as the camera flashed. Kairi moaned and Namine face palmed. Haruka turned to her friends with an innocent look and sparkling eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"You didn't pose Haruka!" Namine pointed out and Haruka smirked at this. She raised her hand and placed it on her hip whilst posing like a model. Namine and Kairi's eyes widened and the boys stared at the posing girl. "Sora, Sora take the picture." Kairi pulled the brown haired boy's sleeve and he took a picture.

Haruka pulled Hayner and the blue eyed boy took the picture, with Haru smiling with her hand around her friend's shoulder whilst he scowled. Roxas joined too and the trio took loads of picture. Cute pictures, model pictures, funny pictures and silly pictures. So many more pictures were taken and this time it was with the whole group.

* * *

Selphie made her way to the group. She wore a red mermaid prom dress and her hair was in a prom curly updo. The witch smirked to herself and thought, 'Hmph! I bet Haruka's gonna have the same hairstyle and she's so gonna be embarrassed. Not to mention this amazing dress.'

But as she walked up to the group, her eyes fell on a girl, she looked so beautiful, prettier than her. 'Wait minute, green eyes, bright red hair. Surely that can't be her, she has straight her.' They all turned to Selphie and Haruka did as well.

The brown haired girl stood there shocked, as she gasped and her eyes widened and her jaw hit the ground. Haruka smirked in triumph and ran a hand through her hand. "Why Selphie, you look…" She began as she walked around the girl like a tiger and looked at her up and down. "Very nice." Haruka giggled and Selphie sneered. "Haruka, you look **AMAZING**, for once." The drama queen said with sarcasm and mumbled the last bit under her breath.

Haruka crossed her arms and stopped walking around her 'prey'. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" She said loudly. (A/N: Remember Axel in KH 2, don't own that moment) Hayner and Roxas laughed at this. Selphie however turned beet red and stomped to the bathroom.

* * *

The DJ played a song, which made Haruka take Roxas' hand; Just Be Friends by Rei Kagene. The red haired teen dragged her closest friend to the dance floor. With bright lights around them, they started to dance with each other. They laughed, giggled and smiled as they dance in sync with the music. Riku stared at the pair of friends and frowned. 'She looks so happy with him. I bet they're going to win Prom king and queen…' He thought. At times Roxas would wrap his arms around her waist, lift her up and swing her around in the air. She laughed so much, that her cheeks went pink.

Riku noticed this and lost a bit more hope. 'She's blushing. Probably they're meant for each other…'

When Roxas placed to the ground he leaned close to her and yelled. "You were a bit heavy back there!" She smirked at this and punched his chest playfully.

"Roxy!" She whined like a child and he chuckled at this, and leaned closer.

"I think you've had too much ice cream!" He joked. Haruka pouted adorably at this like a little child. Roxas couldn't avoid it as he laughed and hugged his friend.

"Why were you born so damned cute?" He asked and she giggled. It was quiet between them and Roxas leaned closer near her ear.

"Haruka, if this was all different, a different time, a different place. If you didn't love Riku, I would definitely make you mine. I've always had a crush on you, but all I want is for you to be happy." He whispered and she gasped at this.

Her emerald green eyes widened and brimmed with tears. She felt her hear stop. 'All this time, he had a crush on me and he's been helping me for Riku.' He pulled away from her slightly and stared into her translucent sparkling eyes. His smile dropped as he shook his head and stroked her cheek with his thumbs. "Haruka, don't cry please." Roxas said ever so softly.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. I just-" Before she could continue he placed his index finger on her lips.

"Ruka, it's okay, seriously. I'm okay, so don't worry about it. We're in this together and I want you to be happy." She hugged him and he stroked her hair.

Riku noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows together. 'I've been so selfish. I should have thought about them more than me. But wait, what am I thinking!? I have to win her, no I need to win her heart!'

Haruka pulled away from the blonde haired teen and he grinned brightly at her. That cheerful smile, made her happier. "Thank you. You're such a great friend! I owe you big time." She giggled.

"That's what friends do." Roxas mumbled and as the song ended, he left the dance floor. But as he walked by Riku, all he had to do was mutter 3 words. "Dance with her." The silver haired boy smirked and got the idea.

Riku walked up to Haruka and the song that came up made her blush immensely; I want to know what love is by Mariah Carey. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "May I have this dance?" He asked and she nodded. They held hands, Haruka other hand was on his should and his arm was wrapped around her waist. A red spotlight fell on the pair as they danced. Everyone stared at them, but the couple's eyes were lost in each other's. The feeling felt so complete, so right, so beautiful. They smiled at each other until they started to lean closer. They leaned closer and closer slowly, closing the gap between them. Just a few more inches until…

That was until the song ended and everyone applauded for the couple. The pair pulled away and Haruka averted her eyes to the ground shyly. Riku smirked at this and lifted her face. "Don't you dare hide those captivating emerald from me!" He flirted.

"Alright attention everyone, we are about to announce this year's Prom king and queen." A teacher shouted into the microphone and they all huddled up in front of the stage. Haruka stood between Riku and Roxas and held hands. "Good luck." Roxas mumbled and Haruka thanked him. Haruka caught Riku glancing at her and turned to the boy she loved. "Good luck Riku." She said and he squeezed her hand.

"You too."

"Alright prom king is…" The teacher opened a piece of paper and read. "Riku!" The crowd applauded and cheered for him. Haruka giggled and hugged him. The silver haired boy made his way to the stage and wore his crown on top of his head. The girls squealed for him and Haruka rolled her eyes at this but noticed something. Riku, he was staring straight, directly at her and smiled. With red cheeks she waved at him

"Okay, settle down everyone. It's time to announce the prom queen." All the girls crossed their fingers and prayed. Selphie however placed her hand on her hip and smiled cockily. 'I am so going to win that!' She thought.

The teacher opened the piece of paper and waited a bit to exaggerate. He looked at the paper and he raised his eyebrows. "Prom queen is Haruka!" She was caught off guard as she thought she didn't hear it right. Haru gasped and felt like fainting. She looked at Roxas who smiled and nodded. The crowd went crazy, clapped, shouted and cheered. Selphie just ran into the bathroom wailing.

The red haired girl walked to the stage as everyone made way for her. Riku smiled at her and she smiled back. A graceful queen's crown was placed on top of her head and she was given a luxurious colourful bouquet of roses, which had each colour of the rainbow. Haruka really felt special and like a queen herself. She stared at the crowd as they clapped for her. The teacher gave her the microphone.

"Um, I'm actually lost for words at the moment." She giggled but paused. The prom queen sniffed and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm being emotional." Haruka said nervously as she wiped her tears. Riku rubbed her back and asked if she was okay, which she nodded.

"It's just that, I never thought that I could ever achieve this crown. I never thought I had it in me. I never thought I could do anything properly. But my friend Hayner taught me confidence and that's all you need. I just want to thank everyone out there, all my friends, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Vanitas, Wakka, Tidus, Hayner, and Olette who is not here. My closest friend Roxas and my best friend Riku. My dad and brother Axel. And of course my mother…" She looked up and grinned with another tear falling down her face. Riku held her hand and she faced the crowd again.

"But I think that every girl in this hall deserves to be queens much more than I do. We are all queens no matter what flaw we have, no matter what problem we are in, no matter what, we're all equal and special!" She took a rose from her rose and threw at Kairi who caught it. Haruka took another and threw it Namine who caught it. She carried on doing this to other girls, until she had 1 final rose in her hand. They all cheered for her again and the teacher announced. "All make way for the prom king and queen's dance." And so they did. Riku took Haruka's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

A white spotlight shone on them as they got ready for another romantic and slow dance and the song was Stickwitu by Pussycat dolls. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly as they danced. Riku twirled her and she giggled at this. But as the climax of the song came, they leaned closer together. She leaned her head against his strong chest and when the song finished he kissed her forehead and cheek lovingly.

* * *

Aw! RikuXOC! Next chapter: Singing competition, winner, and Haruka's outburst at Selphie! For definite, the chapter after the next is final!

~Parisa01


	35. Chapter 35: Singing and outburst

Selphie's song: Cher-I want you back. Haruka's song: Celine Dion-I love you. I don't own these songs!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Singing and outburst**

Ms Darcy stood on the stage and announced. "Alright everyone, get ready for the singing competition. 2 amazing singers will compete to win an award. Selphie will you begin for us." They all cheered and the said girl went onto the stage. As she held the microphone she smiled. "I want to dedicate this to someone really special to me. I really mean it." The brown haired witch giggled and looked at Riku. Haruka rolled her eyes and huffed at this.

_Ugh!_

_Mm, yeah,_

_La la la la la, ha ha,_

_Ugh!_

They were all shocked at the song Selphie picked. Kairi and Namine gasped and covered their mouths.

_Hey, boy you never had much game,_

_Thought I needed to upgrade,_

_So I went and walked away way way,_

_Ugh!_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out,_

_With that other girl in town,_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns,_

_Ugh!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her,_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant,_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant,_

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna,_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya,_

_I want u back, I want you back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back,_

_Ugh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin',_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin',_

_I want u back, I want you back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back,_

_Ugh!_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy,_

_She ain't got a thing on me,_

_Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans,_

_Ugh!_

Haruka growled as this as she knew Selphie implied 'she' as her. She kept everything in and so did Riku.

_You clearly didn't think this through,_

_If what I've been told is true,_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo,_

_Ugh!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her,_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant,_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant,_

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna,_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya,_

_I want you back, I want u back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back,_

_Ugh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin',_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin',_

_I want you back, I want u back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back,_

_Ugh!_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine,_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh,_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her,_

_But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh,_

'I don't care!' Riku felt like screaming to her. He was so irritated that she would sing this song and knew that she dedicted it to him.

_Boy you can say anything you want,_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya,_

_I want you back, I want you back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back,_

_Ugh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin',_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin',_

_I want you back, I want you back,_

_Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh!) _

_Ohhh, I want you back,_

_I want you back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back,_

_Ohhh, I want you back,_

_I want you back,_

_Wa-want you, want you back!_

* * *

As she finished, people clapped for her but definitely not her friends. They just stared at her with shock, disappointment and disgust. Haruka walked up to the stage and Selphie gave the microphone to her. "Good luck." She said in her nasally voice. Haruka being the mature person nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're going to need it." Selphie snickered wickedly and Haruka fought the urge to punch her face. When Haruka face the crowd, she breathed in and out whilst closing her eyes.

_I must be crazy now,_

_Maybe I dream too much,_

_But when I think of you,_

_I long to feel your touch,_

Roxas and Hayner grinned and high fived. Kairi, Namine, Sora, Vanitas, Wakka, Tidus and Riku's eyes widened at her voice. It still sounded so harmonious. Riku felt his cheeks getting warmer and redder by the second.

_To whisper in your ear,_

_Words that are as old as time,_

_Words only you would hear,_

_If only you were mine,_

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you,_

_Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes,_

_Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do,_

_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side,_

_I love you, please say,_

_You love me too, these three words,_

_They could change our lives forever,_

_And I promise you that we will always be together,_

_Till the end of time,_

The silver haired boy gulped and felt the feeling of love spreading through his whole body like a disease, but a good kind of disease.

_So today, I finally found the courage deep inside,_

_Just to walk right up to your door,_

_But my body couldn't move when I finally got to it,_

_Just like a thousand times before,_

_Then without a word he handed me this letter,_

_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said,_

_I love you, please say,_

_You love me too, these three words,_

_They could change our lives forever,_

_And I promise you that we will always be together,_

_Till the end of time,_

All Haruka kept on thinking about was Riku, and Riku only. Riku's long silky silver hair, his glorious translucent and sublime oceanic aqua eyes, his flaming temper, his sweet and gentle personality and his sympathy towards anyone.

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah,_

_And maybe I, I need a little care,_

_And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you,_

_Oh you need somebody just to hold you,_

_If you do, just reach out and I'll be there,_

The crowd was absolutely quiet and all you could hear was Haruka's vocals echoing. They were all blown away by her amazing voice as they stared at the red haired teen singing with her heart and soul.

_I love you, please say,_

_You love me too,_

_Please say you love me too,_

_Till the end of time,_

_These three words,_

_They could change our lives forever,_

_And I promise you that we will always be together,_

Her emerald green eyes brimmed with tears and it only took a minute for those tears to fall down her delicate soft cheeks like a waterfall. Haruka sang her heart out, meaning every word she sang and every emotion she felt. She opened her eyes and looked at Riku as she gripped onto the microphone and sang. Riku's eyes never left Haruka.

_Oh, I love you,_

_Please say you love me too,_

_Please please,_

_Say you love me too,_

_Till the end of time,_

_My baby,_

_Together, together, forever,_

_Till the end of time,_

_I love you,_

_I will be your light,_

_Shining bright,_

_Shining through your eyes,_

_My baby…_

* * *

When the green eyed girl finished her song the crowd gaped like fishes. It was completely silent, no clapping and no cheering. Selphie smirked at this as she crossed her arms. That was until 1 person from the crowd started to clap, and it was the famous Riku who clapped for his 'queen'. Then everyone else started to clap as well and they cheered and screamed for her. Haruka grinned and giggled at all the support.

Ms Darcy came on the stage with Selphie by her side and they both held a microphone. The blonde haired teacher stood between the enemies. "Alright, alright everyone settle down." The crowd settled down and stayed quiet.

"Okay, you lovely students are going to cheer for the singer who sung best. Whoever gets the loudest cheer will win, understood?" Everyone nodded and Ms Darcy proceeded.

"Who wants Selphie's I want you back to win?" The teacher asked with enthusiasm. The brown haired winked at the crowd, place her hand on her hip and blew a kiss to everyone. Haruka huffed and rolled her eyes at this. The crowd cheered, applauded and shouted for Selphie and this made Haruka worry a bit. She furrowed her eyebrows together and frowned at this, until she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

It was a bright light from the top of the grand staircase, brighter than the sun and it wasn't blinding light. Haruka knew it was only her who saw. A woman stood on top of the stairs was wearing an elegant white dress, with an A-line silhouette that seemed to end nowhere.

But this mysterious angelic woman's features made Haruka clock on; her flaming red curly hair and clear sapphire blue eyes; Haruka's mother. Harumi smiled at her daughter and waited for her daughter's response. The green eyed girl stood still for a moment until she blinked and smiled back. "Stay strong Haruka." Harumi's elegant voice echoed. That was all she needed as she turned around and disappeared.

Haruka snapped back to reality and looked straight at everyone. "Or who loved Haruka's I love you?" Ms Darcy asked. To Haruka's surprise the crowd roared at it was as if the sound deafened her. They roared her name, cheered and clapped for her.

It was obvious Haruka had won it. Ms Darcy gleamed at this and announced. "I am pleased to say, that the winner is Haruka. Congratulations." Ms Darcy gave her a golden trophy and hugged Haruka. Selphie however just stood there like a statue, with bitter loathing and burning jealousy evident in her eyes. Haruka thanked her teacher and everyone for this and returned to her friends again.

As she walked to her friends, Hayner ran to her and hugged her. "I knew you had it in you Ruka!" He exclaimed and she smiled at his as she pulled away. "Well, I thank you for that lesson of confidence." Haruka said kindly. Roxas smiled as he approached his childhood friend.

"You did it. Congrats blue flower." He mumbled, she giggled and thanked him. The others congratulated her.

An hour passed by and no one saw Selphie, and Haruka was doing the happy dance inside. Haruka was talking to her friends, but the peace was broken when Selphie pulled Haruka's wrist and she turned around. Selphie's cheeks were puffy and her makeup was smudged. She looked as awful as she was in everyone's eyes.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Selphie shouted and everyone stared at her. Riku thought he was about to charge at her until Roxas pulled him back and Haruka raised her hand then it fell to her side again. "What do you mean 'it's not fair'?" Haru asked as she tried to control her rage.

"YOU WON!" She shouted and Haruka crossed her arms.

"And that's not fair?" She countered back. The brown haired drama queen couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU ARE SO DAMNED PERFECT. YOU HAVE NO FLAW WHATSOEVER AND YOU CAN JUST LIVE LIFE NORMALLY." Haruka grinded her teeth together and didn't say anything.

"HARUKA, YOU ARE ALWAYS SMILING! EVERYONE LOVES YOU AND I HATE IT! I BET YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SAD IN YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS SO PERFECT." The prom queen growled at this. She had to get this out of her system. Haruka marched up to Selphie.

*SLAP* the sound echoed in the hall and everything was dead silent. Not even a little sound could be heard. They were all shocked, but the most shocked of all was Riku, who had never seen Haruka slap a girl in his life. Selphie held her red cheek and tears fell down her cheeks. Haruka breathed in and out with darkness and fury filled in her emerald eyes. No one had ever seen this side of Haruka and this was their first.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Haruka bellowed from the top of her lungs. They all flinched from this and Riku thought, 'Wow, she's scarier than me.'

"SELPHIE YOU'RE AN ATTENTION SEEKING SPOILT BRAT AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT. ALWAYS BEGGING FOR ATTENTION, ESPECIALLY FROM BOYS. YOU ONLY WENT OUT WITH RIKU FOR POPULARITY, YES HE TOLD ME!" Selphie's green eyes widened at this and they all gasped. Some people started whispering and looked at the brown haired girl from the corner of their eyes.

"MY LIFE ISN'T PERFECT AND I'M NOT PERFECT! I CAN'T WALK PROPERLY IN HEELS, I HAVE A BAD TEMPER. I HAVE COULROPHOBIA (fear of clowns) AND AGORAPHOBIA (fear of situations in which escape is difficult). MY LIFE HAS NEVER BEEN PERFECT, SINCE THE AGE OF 5! MY MOTHER DIED IN A CAR CRASH WHEN I WAS ONLY 5 YEARS OLD, AND YOU REALLY THINK THAT MY LIFE IS PERFECT? IMAGINE LIVING 11 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE WITHOUT A MOTHER!" Selphie and everyone else gasped at this. The brown haired teen felt a bit bad.

Haruka breathed in and out as she tried to control all her emotions. Tears fell down her cheeks as she shouted again. "THE REASON I SMILE EVERYDAY IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME AND BE FAKE. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LIVE MY LIFE? DO YOU?! THE ONLY REASON WHY PEOPLE LOVE ME IS BECAUSE I 'M NOT A FAKE ATTENTION SEEKING BRAT LIKE YOU MISS SELPHIE TIMITT, AND IF YOU HATE IT, I DON'T REALLY GIVE A DAMN!" Her voice was rising every minute.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, OR WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS OF ME, BECAUSE IT WON'T AFFECT ME IN ANYWAY. YOU CARRY ON WITH YOUR LIFE AND I'LL CARRY ON WITH MINE. HATE ME IF YOU WANT, AND I WILL HATE YOU UNTIL YOU CHANGE INTO A BETTER PERSON. IF YOU DON'T CHANGE GO AND JUMP A CLIFF. I'M DONE!" Haruka roared and stomped out of the hall with tears endlessly falling down her cheeks, leaving an extremely shocked crowd and an extremely shocked Selphie.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Please review. What will happen next?

~Parisa01


	36. Chapter 36: Confession and mother

Final and longest chapter ever! Full on romance, a bit of humour here and there and family moments! I used some bits from other chapters which are in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Confession and mother**

Haruka ran to the water fountain and it was completely dark. The dark sky was decorated with scattered stars with the illuminating and magnificent full moon. She sat by the water fountain and buried her face in the palms of her hands. The red haired girl sobbed and sobbed as if she was Cinderella, who cried over her step sisters ruining her dress for the ball.

Riku came running and turned around a corner until he stopped and heard the sound of crying. He peeked and saw the girl he loved sobbing and felt his heart melt. The silver haired teen approached her cautiously and slowly until he stood close to her.

He touched the top of her head and gradually Haruka looked up. Her makeup wasn't smudged because of the fact that she wore waterproof makeup, but nonetheless, her cheeks were puffy, eyes bloodshot red and glistening with tears. The green eyed teen looked so innocent like a small toddler.

He sat down in front of her and took out a tissue from his pocket. Riku wiped her tears and she sniffed. "If you keep on crying like this, you'll make me cry too." Haruka lowered her gaze and fluttered her eyelashes. Her love took her hands and kissed it ever so softly.

"If you are always sad like this, I'll be sad too." Haru looked up at him and smiled just a bit. This was enough to brighten up his world and make him feel relieved. "That's better, much better." He mumbled with a smile. She took the crown off of her head and stared at it, as the diamonds glistened from the moonlight. "I don't deserve this." She said inaudibly, but Riku heard her. He took the crown from her hands and carefully placed it on top of her head again, whilst saying, "Haruka, you're a queen in my eyes." The red haired prom queen blushed at this.

They sat down next to each other in complete silence until Riku broke it. "I never knew you were afraid of clowns." He started a conversation and she smiled.

"Yes, embarrassing isn't it?" Haruka asked whilst scratching the back of her head nervously.

"No, it's not. I'm afraid of being alone and that's pretty stupid." Riku answered and Haru looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"You have monophobia?" She questioned innocently.

"Yes." He sighed and looked down. Haruka held his hand and he looked up at her into those alluring amazing emerald eyes.

"You will never be alone Riku. You have your parents, you have Sephiroth, you have your friends and you have me. I promise you I won't let you be alone." Haruka declared with might. Riku smiled softly at this as he cupped her jaw. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You care about me that much, don't you?" She placed her hand on top of his and leaned into his touch.

"Of course I do Riku. I've been with you for such a long time and you're really special to me. You're so special to me, that you can't even imagine…" She trailed off. He gleamed at this and Haruka leaned on his shoulder.

"Remember the first time we met?" He asked and she smiled at the memory.

"Yes, I remember it as if it happened just yesterday." She muttered.

"You were so shy when you hid behind your dad and you looked so adorable." Her cheeks went red.

"No I wasn't." She countered back and Riku laughed dryly whilst he shook his head.

"You were. With those red curly pigtails, that little cute red dress, you were too adorable." He pinched her cheeks and she pouted at this.

"So I'm not adorable now?" She asked.

"You still are really adorable, to me. But you've grown up into such a beautiful young woman. You've matured so much, yet you're still the same." She reddened at this.

"Well, you've matured as well. You've grown into a strong, handsome young man. Yet you still are the cute, understanding and kind Riku I knew 11 years ago." They laughed at this and sighed contently.

"So what do you want to do after high school?" Haruka questioned curiously.

"Well, I want to go into business management. I might go to Twilight Town for college." The red haired girl gasped at this and looked at him gobsmacked.

"You're going to Twilight Town for college?" She asked with a frown.

"What's wrong Haruka?" She looked down and hugged her sides.

"It's far away and I might not see you as much." She whispered and Riku heard.

"Why don't you come with me? They have a medical school there." Haruka looked up and raised her voice a little.

"But I don't want to be a doctor anymore!" Riku furrowed his eyebrows together.

"You don't? What do you want to be?"

"I want to do something I will enjoy and I'm good at. I want to be a lawyer." She stated and he smirked at this.

"Well, the college I want to go to specialises in law as well." He sang and she grinned.

"Really? They do? That's awesome! I can show you the usual spot; we can eat sea salt ice cream and watch the sunset at the clock tower!" Haruka hugged him and he laughed as he stroked her hair. Riku leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Out of everyone, I want you to be the person to come with me and stay with me in college, only you." She smiled at this and felt special. The red haired girl shivered from the chilly wind outside and Riku noticed this. "You cold?" She shook her head no, but nonetheless, he took his blazer off and wrapped it around the red haired girl.

They stayed like this and Haruka needed to tell Riku something. It was itching inside and she needed to tell him. She just hoped that he didn't get angry and flip out. "Riku?"

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you, that…" She gulped and shut her eyes. "That the only reason me and Roxas were going out was because I wanted you to notice me." Haruka waited for Riku's reaction, but he didn't react. He didn't pull away or snap at her. He just continued to hold her in his arms. "Haruka, I've always noticed you, but I was very, very jealous." She looked up at him with twinkling eyes.

"I'm sorry." Haruka apologised and he shook his head.

"You don't have to be." He smiled and she smiled too.

"You're the best Riku."

"I know." Riku shrugged and said cockily. She punched his chest playfully.

"Oh shush you!" The silver haired boy stood up and raised his hand out for her.

"I wanna take you for a walk to the beach." He stated and she pouted.

"Woof." Haruka said plainly and Riku laughed at this and Haruka giggled, but took his hand. She got up and they walked. It was very peaceful and quiet on the streets, with only the sound of soft wind howling. The pair walked with each other hand in hand to the beach.

* * *

They both sat on the silky white sand. Haruka and Riku took their crowns off and placed it on the sand with the red haired girl's heels. They stared into the distance at the full moon. It looked exquisitely enchanting as the ocean glistened from the reflected light of the magnificent moon. Time felt perfect and still. Haruka and Riku still held hands.

Riku glanced at the girl who sat next to her and thought, 'Should I tell her?' Then he looked back to the ocean again. 'What if it would ruin our friendship?' He reconsidered the thought. Haruka also glanced at the boy who sat next to her. 'Maybe I should tell him my feelings?' She smiled at this but it soon dropped. 'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?' Haru continued looking into the distance again.

"I-" They began, looked at each other and laughed quietly. "You go first." They said in unison, and both shook their heads. The cute couple stood up together and held hands. Haruka looked up at Riku and he looked down at her. He stared into those translucent emerald green eyes of hers, and she gazed into those sublime and transcendent cyan coloured eyes of his.

"We should say it together." Riku suggested and she nodded.

"Okay, 3…" The silver haired teen began.

"2…"Haruka trailed off.

"1." Riku ended.

"I love you." They confessed in perfect harmony and sync as it sounded so sweet together. Haruka covered her mouth and her eyes brimmed with tears once more. She couldn't believe it, all this time he loved her. Riku just blinked astonished by this; he always thought that she thought of him as a friend. "You've loved me all this time?" Haruka asked, still shocked.

"I realised how much you meant to me when you left. I was so worried and felt so depressed without you. All I could think about was you, Haruka and only you. Then I realised how much I cared when you never replied to my texts. I knew you were different, different from any other girl and that's why I love you." A tear fell from her eye and she smiled at this.

"Riku I've had a deep crush on you since I was 7, and I realised I loved you since I was 10." Riku gasped at this with eyes larger than plates. "You've loved me for that long?" She nodded.

"When I found out that you liked Selphie I was crushed and heartbroken. That's why I went to Twilight Town during the holiday without telling anyone." Haruka said.

"How did you know? When Selphie broke the news, you were asleep." Riku asked. She turned beet red and stared at the ground.

"Well, I uh, kinda followed you 2 into the cave and heard you." Haruka confessed uneasily. Riku however smirked at this.

"You still haven't changed Haruka, I love you." She looked back up at him. "Wait? You're not mad?" She asked not believing this.

"I can never be mad at you Haruka. Plus if you weren't there, it may have been different. You and me would of not have been standing here right now."

"It's destiny, we can't change it no matter what. I'm so thankful for everything that has happened." Haruka spoke wisely.

"And you should be happy of what is going to happen…" Riku trailed off romantically as he wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist. They leaned in closer, just inches away from each other's lips; they could feel each other's lips brushing together just slightly.

"OH MY GOD!" A group exclaimed. They turned to the source and saw their friends and families. Kairi, Namine, Sora, Vanitas, Hayner, Roxas, Olette (wearing casual clothes), Axel with his camera, Hikaru, Kyo, Kimiko and Sephiroth. Haruka and Riku scowled annoyed and shouted in unison. "Way to kill a moment guys!" They all laughed at this and the couple pulled away.

Roxas and Olette ran to their friend, hugged her and screamed. "You did it!" Haruka giggled and hugged back. Hayner ran and jumped onto his friends and they all fell. "Ah! I can't breathe!" Haruka choked and they all got off. She stood up again, brushed some sand off her dress and wiped some sweat of her forehead and gave the thumbs up. "I'm A-Okay!" The others laughed at this. Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Vanitas congratulated Riku.

"I never knew you liked Riku all that time." Kairi said.

"No Kairi, I don't like him, I love him." She stated.

"Aw, that's so cute." Namine giggled. Vanitas walked up to Haruka and smirked.

"You do know that when I meant by, 'giving you a heads up' was this. I knew 'cuz he told me."

'_He winked at her and mumbled, "Just giving you a heads up." She furrowed her eyebrows at this and Vanitas walked off, leaving her very confused.'_

She remembered it as if it was fresh from her mind and her eyes widened. "So you knew?" Vanitas nodded at this.

"Who knew you loved me Haruka?" Riku asked curiously and she smirked.

"5 people, Axel, Hayner, Olette, Roxas and…" They all anticipated the 5th person and she turned and pointed at Hikaru. "Daddy!" Their jaws hit the ground and Sora asked again.

"Your dad?" Hikaru nodded at this and the 5 people laughed.

Kyo and Kimiko walked up to Haruka. Riku's father placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair. "I knew there was something special about you. I had that gut feeling that you and Riku would be a great pair." Kimiko snorted at this.

"As if! You called me and Harumi evil when we were talking about Riku and Haruka." Riku's mother turned to the red haired girl and kissed her forehead. "Your mother knew you and Riku would fall in love. She was psychic! I am so happy for you dear." Haruka smiled at this and hugged Kimiko who hugged back and they pulled away.

Sephiroth walked up to his brother and blood donor and smirked. "I always teased you both, especially you." He meant Haruka. "I did it for a reason you know, and that reason was because I wanted my dearest little brother to get jealous and angry and realise how special you are to him."

Her green eyes widened as another tear fell down her cheek. "You did that?" She whispered and he nodded with a smirk.

"By the way, thanks a million for the blood. I owe you Haruka. How 'bout a date?" Riku wrapped his arms around Haruka protectively and glared at his brother. Sephiroth raised his hand in a surrender manner. "Alright, alright I get it."

The silver haired boy took his arms of the girl he loved and Axel walked up to her. "Finally!" He exaggerated and she laughed at this.

"You better not make me get hiccups again!" Haruka warned her elder brother. The red haired pyro shook his head and rustled his sister's hair.

"My baby sister, I'm happy for you." He mumbled and out of nowhere Haruka hugged him. He gasped at this and was about to push her off or tell her to get off but he couldn't. Instead he hugged back and cradled her in his arms. "My sweet little sister." Then after a few seconds they pulled away.

"Cinderella…" Hikaru called out and she grinned at this. She looked up at her father and teased.

"Fairy god mother!" Everyone laughed at this and the laughter died down. The green eyed father lifted up his arms and called.

"Haruka." The said girl sniffed and tears fell down her cheeks.

"DADDY!" Haru cried and ran to her father. She pounced onto him; he caught her and lifted her up effortlessly. Haruka hugged him tightly and Hikaru hugged his daughter back.

"_My little angel, my little baby, my little Haruka..."_ He said and she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so happy for you."

"I love you daddy." She cried.

"You'll always be daddy's little girl." They all awww'ed at this and Haruka let go of her father.

"I bet prince charming has been waiting long enough, don't you think Cinderella?" The red haired girl giggled at this and turned to her 'prince charming'.

"You've been waiting long haven't you?" She asked and he smirked.

"Yes I have Haruka." He answered plainly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not as long as I have. I've waited 6 years for your love mister." She walked up to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she uncrossed her arm and she wrapped her arm around his neck. "And you shouldn't wait any more." He whispered ever so softly. They leaned in closer and you could hear some sniffs and whispers.

"I love you." Riku said simply which meant so much more. Haruka smiled at this as she stared dreamily into his eyes.

"I love you too." They both closed their eyes and finally closed the gap between them. They all cheered and applauded but this didn't distract the love birds. It was as if it was just them on the beach kissing in the moonlight. The kiss was just like their first, the day Haruka told Riku that she and Roxas 'broke up', the day he lied to her about his kissing, the day they kissed each other in the café.

'_But then, slowly his lips worked his magic and the kiss was…just… There were no words to describe how amazing and wonderful it was, in Haruka and Riku's opinion.' _Yet this kiss was so much more different; emotions of absolute love, extreme affection, immense care, sheer longing, enduring patience all in a passionate, soft, gentle and warm kiss.

(A/N: Recommend you listen to Palm of a tiny hand –CLANNAD at this very moment)

Once they pulled away they gazed into each other's eyes smiling. But they all heard something that made them turn around. It sounded like a faint, distant yet familiar voice, familiar to only Kyo, Kimiko, Axel, Hikaru and Haruka.

They all turned to the source of the voice, which was as silky as velvet and sweet like honey. Their eyes widen; it was Harumi dressed in that same white dress, with the same glow, as she walked on the beach. They all stood there, some with jaws that hit the ground and large gaping eyes, and others stood calm.

Harumi still looked young and so beautiful and Haruka was like an exact replica of her except from the eyes. The woman walked to the group but stopped at Axel. She looked at him with that same warm smile and stroked his cheek. For the first time tears fell down Axel's cheeks as he murmured, "Mom…"

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be mommy's little boy." She spoke and he nodded at this. She took another step forward and turned to Hikaru who gazed at her as if he had fallen in love all over again. "Harumi…" She hushed him with a finger over his lips. Harumi smiled at him and knew what to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He answered and she giggled at this. She took a few more steps and stopped at Kimiko and Kyo. First Harumi turned to her best friend. "I knew they'd fall in love!" Kimiko laughed at this and the red haired woman turned to her best friend's husband. "Hmph, and you thought us girls were evil! We are psychic!" The girls laughed at this and Kyo turned red.

Harumi walked up to the pair and looked at Riku closely. "So you're the famous Riku? You **ARE** really handsome. My daughter chose wisely." Haruka turned red out of embarrassment. "Riku you broke my daughter's heart." Riku frowned at this and looked at the ground. "But you acted well because you supported her and stood by her. Thank you." The silver haired teen looked up and smiled at her.

Blue eyes fell on Haruka and she looked at her mother. "And you young lady. I am so proud and happy for you. My sweet angel!" Haruka hugged her mother who hugged back and patted her head. "What did I tell you before?"

"_Dear, these are improvements not changes!" _

This echoed into her mind and Haruka cried. "Mama, mama, thank you and I love you so much! I finally have my happy ending." Harumi pulled away from her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too my lovely daughter. This isn't the end, this is only the beginning." This was the final thing that she said as she turned around. Harumi held her dress up and ran to the distance. That was until she turned around smiled and waved. She blew a kiss at Hikaru and smiled her usual warm and loving smile at her son and daughter. Harumi turned around and disappeared as she glowed immensely.

"Your mom is beautiful." Haruka looked up at Riku and he smiled at her. "But if I said you were beautiful, that would be an understatement because you are much more than that." She blushed at this and they leaned closer as they snuggled together.

"Oh I love you, I love you, and I love you!" She giggled and they kissed.

They all lived happily ever after!

* * *

Finally, it's finished! But I will add an epilogue to this! I hoped you enjoyed this story, thank you for reading and please review! A big thank you to my 2 big supporters, **'CirciFox81314' **and **'A Nobody's Fate' **with my other dear readers, I love you all!

~Parisa01


	37. Epilogue: Future and 1 more

**Epilogue: Future and 1 more**

Life had turned a new leaf. After that beautiful night, everything had changed for the better. Everyone got exceptional grades. Sora went to an engineering school and became Destiny Islands' best engineer. Vanitas went to medical school and became a well-known doctor. Axel owned a record label. Kairi became an amazing elementary teacher and Namine became a talented Architect. Hayner became a bank owner and Roxas became a financial manager. Olette became a common journalist, who travelled the world.

Riku and Haruka went to Twilight Town's college together. Riku became a business manager of a successful company on the islands, and Haruka became a popular lawyer. They stayed together for every step of the way and have always loved each other. The silver haired boy proposed to his love on Valentine's Day, when they were both 19, where they both confessed their love for each other, on the beach. Then after 4 years later Haruka gave birth to their first child.

* * *

_10 years later…_

"…and that was our love story." An older Haruka ended. She looked different, much older, and taller, with the same facial features but she cut her hair up to her shoulder blades. The red haired woman wore a red summer dress and flats.

"Wow that was so cool!" 10 year old Taro exclaimed. Taro was Haruka and Riku first child. He was now, 10 years old, he looked exactly like his father, with short silver hair and aqua eyes. Taro had the same attitude as his father.

"It was so funny!" Ruby agreed. She was 9 years old who looked like her mother but the eyes, which were aqua like her father. She was just like her mother, short tempered, loved sports and funny.

"It was very romantic." Rika giggled. The 7 year old was an exact replica of her grandmother, with red curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. Haruka giggled at this as she blushed. "Yes, it was really cool, funny and romantic."

"Mama." Rika sat on Haruka's lap.

"Yes dear?" Haruka asked.

"I want to be like grandma when I grow up. Like your mama." A tear fell from Haruka's green eye as she smiled and hugged her youngest daughter.

"You are just like her Rika." Rika hugged her mother and Ruby pouted.

"I want a hug!" She whined and Haruka laughed.

"Alright, alright, come on then!" The red haired 9 year old sat on her mother's lap and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Taro, you know you want to." Ruby stuck her tongue at and Taro turned red. Slowly he walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"Love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." Haruka smiled as she kissed her son's forehead. They all pulled away and heard someone open the door.

"I'm home!" Riku'shouted from the hallway and Haruka blushed.

"Daddy!" Ruby ran to her father and he picked her up flawlessly. Riku grew a couple of more inches, his hair was still the same length and he looked much stronger. "Hey honey." He said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"You're home dad!" Taro shouted as Riku walked in the room. The silver haired man took his coat off and his son hugged him. The business man let Ruby go and his youngest daughter ran to him. "Dad!" Rika was picked up by Riku.

"My little angel." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Haruka smiled at this and got up.

Riku's cyan eyes fell on his wife it was as if he had fell in love with her all over again. Riku put Rika down and couldn't keep his eyes off his wife. Haruka giggled shyly and looked at the ground. "You still look as beautiful as the day I fell in love with you." Riku mumbled and she looked up at him.

The cyan eyed man walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ewww." Sophie and Taro whispered and laughed together. But Rika sighed dreamily. "How romantic!" Haruka and Riku leaned in closer.

"Riku, you still are nothing but a cheeky little flirt, who steals every girl's heart even with a little wink. You still haven't changed. "Haruka teased and he laughed.

"You still remember that Ruka?" He winked at her and she giggled.

"You stole my heart again!" They all laughed at this and Haru sighed contently.

"I love you." Riku leaned in closer to her.

"I love you too Haru." She blushed at this and they kissed. Sophie, Taro and Rika clapped and the middle child whistled at the pair.

After dinner and a film, Riku put his children to bed. Haruka finished washing the dishes and went to Rika's room. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and watched her husband read Cinderella to their youngest daughter. Flashbacks of the night of prom played in her head, when her father and brother called her Cinderella and called Riku Prince charming.

When Riku finished the story, Haruka walked up to them and sat on the bed next to her daughter. "Mama was like Cinderella in the prom wasn't she?" Rika asked and Riku smirked.

"Rika, your mama is still a queen in my eyes." Haruka gleamed at this.

"You know your grandpa and Uncle Axel teased me about being Cinderella before the prom. They even called your dad Prince charming!" Rika giggled at this.

"Mama, what was grandma like?" Haruka's green eyes widened then closed. Riku placed his hand on her shoulder and Haruka opened her eyes whilst smiling.

"Your grandma was an amazing person. She had a warm and sweet smile." That smile appeared in Haruka's and Riku's mind, the night on the beach. "She always loved to bet and was always right!"

"_Yeah! But I bet you 100 munny that someday they'll get married!" Harumi exclaimed._

"_Wow, your mom really loves to bet." Sora pointed out and Haruka turned red. _

"_Yeah, especially on me." The red haired girl mumbled embarrassingly. _

"_You're right Haruka, but your mother always won. It was like you were good luck for her. But there was 1 more bet that we don't know if it's going to be right or not." Hikaru said._

Those flashbacks of the 'film' played through Haruka's and Riku's minds. "Your grandma was funny; sometimes she had a temper with your grandpa, like I have with your father." Riku smirked at this. "She was really beautiful, just like you Rika." Haruka pushed some of her daughter's hair behind her hair and stroked her cheek lovingly. Rika smiled at this and yawned.

"Goodnight dad, goodnight mama."

"Goodnight Rika and sweet dreams." Riku mumbled.

"Goodnight princess." Haruka kissed her forehead and Rika fell asleep. Riku pulled Haruka up and left the room. They walked up to their bedroom and got changed. Riku wore a black vest top and shorts. Haruka wore a blue kimono nightdress. It was dark with the only source of light was from the moon which shone through the window. Haru peeped from the bathroom door and Riku looked at her. "You're being shy." He mumbled and she flustered.

"No, I'm not!" Haruka countered back and Riku stretched.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come out? Or do I have to come and get you?" Immediately she walked out and surrendered to her husband.

"I surrender." She said as she raised her hands in the air. Riku smirked at this.

"Good." He walked up to her and kissed her soft lips. She smiled into the kiss and he broke it as he lifted her off her feet.

They got onto bed together and faced to each other, with only a few inches between them. "Haruka, everything is so perfect. The day I fell in love with you, the day we shared our first kiss, the day we confessed, the day we got married and the day you had children. Those were the happiest days of my life." She kissed his cheeks and he kissed her neck. Haruka leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"I've got something to tell you."

Riku looked up at her curiously and raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" She smiled at him, stroked his face and took his wrist gently. Haruka placed his hand on her stomach and mumbled with red cheeks. "We have 1 more addition to our family." The silver haired man gasped and thought he couldn't believe it.

"You're pregnant?" He asked happily and she nodded. He wrapped his strong arms around his wife and hugged her. "I'm so happy. Thank you." He whispered and she shook her head.

"No, I want to thank you, for coming into my life." She answered and they stared into each other's lovingly. "I love you." They said in unison and shared 1 more final kiss before they fell asleep. They felt complete with each other and will never stop loving each other. 9 months later Haruka gave birth to a baby boy and named him Riku.

* * *

~Parisa01


End file.
